Death's Note
by jinxofthedesert
Summary: Death was his business and business was good till Hail shows up ready to change the story of Death Note. Hail is a young girl with serious issues, dropped into the world of Death note she must change the story, and change it she shall; surprisingly finding love along the way. But her problems are only beginning. Will she survive and get back home; or will she die in the process?
1. Prologue: Let me Explain

**Death's Note**

**By: ****Jinx of the desert**

**Main Characters:**

Hailey Rose Haynes ; age 19, born July 10th 1995

L

Near

Mello 

Matt

Light Yagami

Misa

Ryuk

Rem

**Prologue:****Let me explain **

"Sometimes one cannot understand the meaning behind their actions, sometimes they are unable to see what their actions do to will understand one day my dear." That was something my Mother had said once, not me; I was not wise in that way.

She had told me that one day I would go through these and that I would have to decide. At the time she said this I had no clue what she was talking about and being a stupid teen with her head in the clouds I couldn't have cared less about her words of wisdom.

I was a girl who did nothing but lock herself in her room and read manga all day and stayed up all night watching anime; yeah I was a huge fan of japanese manga. Those books suited my taste quite well that it surprised me. So back then my mind had been full of those books instead of thinking twice of the words my Mother had spoken, even now I am guilty for not paying attention.

When I finally was able to get my head somewhat out of the clouds something happened in my life that changed me forever, the Mother and sister I'd had were killed by a murder right before my eyes; I'd sat in their blood watching the life/light leave their eyes forever. I was only 17 at that time. I'd just finished up school and was planning on going to college in January; well lets just say my plans changed from there.

I had no Father to go to, no he's still alive don't get the wrong impression. I just don't want to go where he is because….he lived in an asylum; I'm not sure about you but it isn't the best place to live. Plus I hated my Father more than anything in the world, he'd one so many horrible things to me during my life that I could hardly hold back my anger when I thought of him.

Since I had no Father and no Mother to go to instead of going to an orphanage I happily faked my age and bought an apartment with the money I had from my job. I knew very well that with the money I got I never could become a detective like I'd always wanted but…..I was alive (unlike my family) and that was good enough for me.

I'm not sure why but the day that everything began I dreamed of what my Mother had said once more, it was burned into the back of my mind; a moth to the flame. Dreams can be powerful, I knew full well from years of waking up crying for my sister to duck but all my dreams ended with that loud shot of a gun and the splash of red liquid that fell to the ground in spots.

Yes even now that I am 19 I still wake up every night yelling for them to run, and still feeling the blood splattering over my body and hair, I could still hear their cries and saw the man that had murdered them laughing in spite as they fell to the ground clothed in their own blood.

That man…I knew very well that he was still alive, he'd used me as a hostage to make sure the police hadn't shot at him, I still could feel the head of the gun pressed against the side of my forehead begging for the man to pull the trigger and to end me then and there.

Now, when I look back I wonder why he didn't pull the trigger; he'd killed my entire family, did he just want to see what that would do to a teen? Well it had done enough damage, I had locked myself in our house for weeks as soon as I was allowed to leave the police station and had forced myself into the tiny closet trying with all my might to hold onto my sanity. I was scared that since the gene of insanity was passed down in my family (courtesy of my Father, yeah) that I would lose it like my Father had, he'd lost it when his first wife had died, don't ask how he even got the next one that I had begun to know as my real Mother.

Sanity was normal in our family tree and I prayed that I could stay sane, so in fear of what I'd do I stayed in my house living on water and bread and rocking myself in a corner of my room whenever I came out of the closet.

It had been a month when I finally had left my house and ventured into the sunlight dressed up as if I was a vampire who couldn't be out in the sun (you get the picture instantly correct?) and looking over my shoulder to make sure no one came near me, I was scared I'd lash out at someone. But nothing ever happened, slowly I went back to a normal life but nothing ever was normal for me again. I barely ate, barely slept because of the nightmares, and drowned myself in prescription medicine that doctors had prescribed to take away the pain I'd wake up to or the sickness I'd get for not eating enough. You could almost say I was like a walking zombie barely even noticing how fast time flew by until finally the day came, the day I woke up from the worst nightmare ever. I'm not sure if it had started years before or if it had been a spur of the moment but I would never be the same ever again.

No, NEVER again. I'm too far from being human to be normal.


	2. Chapter 1: Bottles and Graves

**Chapter 1:****Bottles and Graves **

I'm not sure if it was the fact that my body was bleeding or that I was screaming painfully loud that woke me up at five in the morning on a Saturday in the middle of June. But as soon as I sat up I knew it had been both, the bloody claw marks that I'd make with my nails zigzagged across my arms.  
I stared at my arms in blankness, my body was hurt enough (another courtesy of my Father) to have anymore scars or bruises that would never fade away.

Taking deep breaths I looked over and grabbed the prescription medicine next to my head. I stared at the orange bottle in calmness and then the calmness vanished to be replaced with anger. The doctor had said that the medicine would help get rid of the nightmares, it was suppose to calm me down enough to make me sleep for once but…...I obviously hadn't.

Growling under my breath I let my anger show as I threw the bottle across the room where it smashed into a million pieces against a wall.

"Damn doctor, sometimes I wonder if they even know what they're doing." I tore out of the blankets still seething. I was usually in a bad temper nowadays and having no one to talk to didn't help; so I talked to myself.

My leg had a slight limp as I trudged over to the bathroom and swung open the door not even minding as the bottom of the door dragged across the top of my toe. Breathing the slight cold air I stretched and looked up at the mirror at my sad looking self. My short platinum hair glowed a pale color in the bright lights of the bathroom the dark purple highlights giving a weird shadow to my face in the process, pale icy blue eyes stared back at me with coldness that chilled me down to my core; did I really look so cold-hearted? Not to mention my once luscious body, I did have curves in all the right areas that would make a grown man's jaw drop to his feet but with such a thin looking body; I bet I wouldn't have many takers anyway.

Disgusted with my unappetizing body I allowed my eyes to travel up to the shelf above my mirror, the bottles of prescription medication seemed to taunt me as I grasped my hairbrush and yanked it through my ratty hair without a second thought to the pain it brought to my head; all 25 bottles of non-working medications gleemed down seeming to smile to me as I walked out trying not to listen to their temptations.

Fingers twitching to grasp one of the bottles I gripped my clothing instead and flipped it onto my body with quick and nimble twitch's. But before I had time to put my shirt on I stopped and placed my hand on my stomach tracing a long jagged scar that broke off into ten more going up to my chest and under the bra. Shivers and trembles rushed up my body as I remembered the day I'd gotten that scar.

"_**HAILEY, GET THE HELL DOWN HERE NOW!" His dreaded voice roared up the stairs to me where I sat reading under the bed. What did he want at a time like this?  
Dreading that he was mad I put the book down and dragged myself from under the bed and down the hall.**_

_**Skipping down the cold stairs I stopped at the bottom staring up into the cold eyes of my Father; he looked extremely pissed for some reason.**_

"_**Yes." I was unlike my sister who cowered at his harshness, he was my father he'd never dare do anything to me. "You were supposed to make dinner while your Mother was away." His voice suddenly changed back to a dangerous calm, I knew that he was above being angry, that wasn't a good sign.**_

"_**I'm sorry I did not know, I will get right….." My Father went out of the room and came back holding something behind his back. **_

"_**No I'll make yummy RED smoothies, how about it Hailey hungry for something RED and juicy? I'll show you how to make them." I didn't like the way he was walking towards me as if a hunter on his hunt. His eyes glittered under the mass of brown hair and I knew that something big was about to happen.**_

"_**Let me show you how it's done, and you aren't allowed to tell anyone about how I taught you to make it got it?" Without even meaning to I nodded quietly as his hand grasped the back of my hair and pulling the head back, I was scared and unsure of what to do. Was this normal? **_

_**It was then that a flash of pain echoed through me and with wide eyes I gazed down to see a steak knife running across the skin. **_

_**We didn't have RED smoothies that night, but there was RED all over the floor; lots and lots of RED. So much RED that I could never get the image out of my mind.**_

I shook my head violently as I yanked the shirt over my head with a frown, it had been awhile since I'd allowed myself to look back into my past; I was frightened that it would set me off and I'd do something reckless. I breathed through the nose as I stood numbly at near my kitchen table, I was supposed to be at work in ten minutes; yeah I like doing things last second yet I didn't feel like hurrying.

Instead of worrying I'd be late I walked out and across the wet grass that made my sneakers squeak from sliding atop them.

Licking my dry cracked lips I stopped at the gate of my destination; no it wasn't work. The gates were open welcoming anyone that deserved to be there, she was one that was more then welcome so breathing in the clean air she stepped through the gates and breathed the muskiness of death and sorrow; the smell of any graveyard.

Water now squished between my toes that had seeped through the bottom of the sneakers making it quite uncomfortable but I didn't mind, I had barely noticed it when I stopped thirty feet away from two graves that I knew carried two specific names. I turned around and left, this was the twentieth time I'd come to the graveyard with determination to sit by their graves and to actually cry or poor out my heart but I still was unable to even approach the graves, I couldn't even be near them without feeling the thump in my chest and the voice saying: "You could have done something, you know you could have. You're the real reason they're dead, they'd still be here if you had done something." When the voice had first started I hadn't wanted to believe it I'd hit my head with my fists trying to get it to shut up but since that hadn't worked I'd been forced to listen to its tiny devil voice; and now I believe it. I knew what it said was true I could have done it I could have done something; but I'd only stood and watched like an idiot.

I couldn't save the two most important people in my life, it was my fault and I knew that that was why I couldn't go up to their graves; I knew that I wasn't worthy enough to look down on them with pity.

I knew I didn't have the courage to do it; damn I couldn't even say my last name without feeling regret, how could I ever face them?


	3. Chapter 2: The real Nightmare begins

**Chapter 2: ****the real nightmare begins**

I'm was not sure how long I'd been working at my computer, being a secretary was a big sorry job for me, yes I was really good with a computer but I had always wanted to be a detective so it wasn't that much fun.

Fingers zipped across the keyboard as I typed in a detective listing into the file for cases of murders. I wasn't surprised when I decided to just look away from the computer, it hurt to see the words 'detective' and 'murder', I could be out there now trying to help but no...I was stuck in a damn office all day!

Blinking I rubbed my eyes tiredly hoping the day would go faster, making sure no one was looking I pushed my ear buds into my ears and began bobbing my head up and down as I typed even faster; in school I had been given tons of rewards for being able to type so fast but I got even faster when listening to music that I really liked.

"Hey Hailey!" My eyes slanted as I blinked looking over the top of the laptop to one of the men who worked around me stood staring at me with a weird smile.

"Yes do you need something?" I think that the best way to explain my voice is to imagine if ice had a voice; imagine how cold and bland it would sound and even with that blandness it could still pierce the soul; that is exactly how my voice was.

His eyes smiled as I remembered his name, Jonathan; yeah he was annoying usually following me around like a little puppy. Even though he did this to me everyday, it was beginning to get under my skin.

"Actually….I wanted to know if you wanted to go get a bite later…..only if you want to!" He burst out loudly and tried with every fiber not to yell out the request.

My eyes widened at the question, I looked up at him and frowned; he was definitely not my type.

"Um…..When exactly later? I'm really busy for the rest of the week…" "_**Actually the rest of the year…" **_Biting my tongue I watched as he took my words to heart, I saw his face fall slowly before muttering an apology and then walking back to his working area.

I released a sigh and a tired smile, people should know by now that I am not a people person and that I still had a hard time speaking to people I really didn't know.  
The day went by swiftly before returning to my empty home that I could hardly even call home anymore; even though it was my new apartment I couldn't stand the walls that pressed down on me every second.

"Such a boring world. I'm not sure about you Casner but I don't want to see their future like that; just to dull." Racklen said to the other Shinigami in a loud drone; the spikes on his skin brushing against Casner unhappily.

"..." Casner's response was a loud grunt that lasted a second, he hunched lower in his sitting position; playing with his scythe; clearly bored.

"I have an idea how to make it more interesting." Casner sat up at Racklen's tone and glanced at his with blood red eyes, his dry cracked lips turned into a frown.

"And what is this…...plan of yours?" Casner spoke for the first time in a while as he blinked as his bones cracked as he shifted.

"We're gonna shake this story up a bit, lets get someone to bring something interesting to the story shall we?" Without waiting for an answer Racklen rose on long, unsteady legs and walked to the portal that led to the human world.

Wondering if the plan would work Casner followed wanting to overcome his boredom.

The prescription bottles were once more staring me down in the bathroom, I stood trying not to look at them in nothing but my underwear trying not to throw up my lunch; that was another thing I had a hard time keeping food down nowadays.

Breathing I wrenched myself from the room and sat on the bed holding a beautiful rose to my chest. I'd bought them a few days ago hoping they'd encourage me to go to the graves however that hadn't been the case.

Rose's had always been my favorite flower it was my middle name after all however a rose to me was my life, so many thorns upon it from past issues; covered in red just like I had been so many times. I was a rose, I could see it, I could paint the image in my head.

The thorns dug into my skin as I placed the stem of the flower behind my ear and laid down on the bed grasping the only book I allowed near me while I slept. My most favorite manga that I practically had memorized front to back in every situation. I couldn't get enough of it; _Death Note, _it was called. Everything down to the littlest detail were my favorite; Death Note brought out a happiness in me that I could not describe. It brought me back to the days when my mother and sister were still alive; when everything was normal.

It was volume 1, without even opening it I grasped the rest of the series that were under my bed and placed them in front of me; their wonderful covers beamed up at me, Ryuk, Light, L, Near, Mello, and a few others all looked up at me with all types of emotions running through their drawn eyes.

Out of all the main characters: Light, Ryuk, L, Near, Mello, and Misa; I'd have to say that L and Near were always my favorite characters. Light was too evil for me even though I saw myself as a rebel to everything, Ryuk was cute but not a favorite, Near was considered a cheating always getting information from Mello, Misa was annoying as hell, and Mello…..well he was ok I just thought he should have worked with Near but his pride and arrogance was to high. Other than those things I loved _Death Note_.

Smiling to myself, my first real smile in a long time, I opened my laptop and went to FANFICTION hoping I would be stricken with a great idea for a _Death Note _story but as I sat there nothing came as usual. I'd been trying for nearly two years now to find the perfect plot and characters for such a thing but as usual I failed at that; I always came up with a blank when writing my own FANFICTION especially _Death Note_.

I stared at the document that gleamed up at me with a dark look, it was taunting me and just like I couldn't go near the graves, I couldn't dare to stare it down.

"Damn it." I gritted my teeth leaning against the headboard of the bed, I twisted my arm painfully and looked down at it. The crescent moon marks marked halfway up my arm over and over each other like a dance, adding to the marks I brought my wrist up to my mouth and bit down; now immune to the pain I bit as hard as I could. Not enough to break the skin but enough for me to nearly black out in pain.  
I was what you called a troubled person, I took medicines to stop nightmares, I injured myself in my sleep, I was mentally scarred, physically scarred, and when I was sad, mad, or deep in thought (which is all the time) I bite myself. I know I'm a weird child but I couldn't help it.

Sighing I laid back down, pushing the computer away and opening the final volume of Death Note and watched as the main character was killed; Lord I loved that part. The main character was ok, he was just annoying and got to evil for me which was weird because since I saw myself as a rebel, I always liked the bad guys (or bad boys) in anime and manga.

Chuckling I turned to the last page and closed my eyes, my fingers traced the rose behind my ear not even bothering the thorn that pricked my finger.

OK I'll admit it I was bored but wasn't everyone? Many people didn't have much to do when they got of work how was I any different?

"Nate Rivers, L. Lawliet, and Mihael Kheel. Only one was the true L in the end. How saddening." I smiled picturing Near's creepy smile that had been labeled a RAPE face all over the net but I thought it was cute; in a creepy way.

For once without the help of prescription medicine I grasped all the manga to my chest and fell asleep not even thinking twice of the horrible nightmares waiting behind my closed eyelids.

"_**You my dear are the one we have chosen to make this game much more interesting. You know the plot by heart girl, so CHANGE it." I stood in the middle of thick clouds that shuffled around my showing weird shadows across them. **_

"_**What do you want?" My voice did not tremble as I stood still waiting for what was to come.**_

"_**We just told you stupid girl, we want you to make this story much more interesting. It's much too boring for us to watch now, make it an interesting game. The only thing you really need is this." I only stood still as a black hand with claws straightened towards me from the clouds. In its grasp was the rose that had been behind my ear only hours before.**_

"_**What is that for?" I hesitated unsure of what was going on.**_

"_**You said that you considered yourself a rose so a rose you shall be. This flower will grow and prosper but then it will slowly die as your time shortens to be there and when the last petal still barely hangs for life; you shall return home. Good luck our little rose." The rose was pushed into my hands and before I could ask what was exactly happening the clouds drifted away from me and I fell into a deepening blackness.**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Game Begins

**Chapter 3:****the game begins**

I was expecting with every ounce of my being that that was just a weird dream, even though it was the only normal dream I've had in a while; I was not expecting to sit up in the middle of some woods. My first instinct was to get up and scream but after a minute I calmly evaluated the scene.

Beautiful oak tree's towered over me and flowers grew up around me like friends, I could hear birds and the welcoming noise of cars honking at each other. I wasn't far from town I presumed.

"_**However, how did I get here?"**_ I remained calm as I trudged up the hill and gazed down the enormous city underneath me; thousands of skyscrapers gleamed up at me in a welcoming gesture. I could see the people walking up and down the long streets.

Stumbling I stepped back, my hands rose up to my head and grasped the hair in-between them viciously. My brain swirled as I began to freak out, shivers came up my arms bringing goosebumps with them. Had I finally lost it like my Father before me? Was I finally asylum-worthy, had my mind finally fallen so far that I was hallucinating?  
Stiffening I tripped over my feet and landed on my knees; hard, my arms wound around my shoulders trying to block out the insanity that was creeping in. I could feel the sorrow and anger bubbling inside of me screaming to be let loose. I couldn't do that I had to contain it; I had to remain normal.

Deep breath after deep breath wept through my lips as I tried desperately to calm myself down, my shivers grew calmer but my mind was zigzagging in every direction like a mad-man.

"_**Must remain calm. Hailey you are not your Father; you ARE NOT YOUR FATHER! You can decide what you want to be!" **_Gripping my hair I yanked on it trying to get me to straighten out. I'm not sure exactly what people would have thought if they'd passed me but right then I could have cared less.

"_**Maybe that dream that I had ties into this than…" **_Gritting my teeth I bit my tongue and jumped to my feet with new fire in my eyes; I would not allow my insanity to take over not yet anyway.

"Now lets see, I was told to change the story, the plot…bored, they said that they were bored. So if I'm in some type of story…..which STORY exactly?" With determined steps I began walking towards the massive city that hid secrets and waited for me to come forth and accept my quest.

The city was enormous and I went in the first store I could to search for manga because I couldn't live without something to read and I noticed that the store consisted of only manga but no _Death Note _and everything was in Japanese; coincidence? I think not.

To confirm my beliefs all I had to do was look at the newspaper, most of it was in Japanese however I was able to recognize the front headline extremely well; it said: KIRA VS. L, WHO WILL WIN IN THE END?

My eyes literally bugged out of my head at the lines of text. "I can't believe it, I'm really in….._Death Note_…how is that even possible? My dreams are finally coming true!" A part of me actually wanted to return home but I was interested; what did those things want me to change here? Did they really want me to change the story?

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of what I could do to the story. "_**Well then whoever sent me, I WILL change this story." **_With the smile still on my face I continued down the street and gazing at the people around me.

The first thing I needed to do was get near L, I wasn't sure exactly how I would change this story but the closer I was to the Kira investigation the better.

For the first time in a long time I was able to put a real smile on my face however my real smile looked more like a deadly smirk (not my fault that's how I smile!) and kept walking, that smile never leaving me.


	5. Chapter 4: Discovering L

**Chapter 4:****Discovering L**

I would have died of boredom if it hadn't been for my MP3 that still lay in my pocket, the first song was MELLO'S THEME; coincidence? I really don't think so. I never really liked that song so I went to NEARS THEME which was my ultimate favorite, tied with L's THEME.

Even though I was in the world of _Death Note _I was tired, hungry and had realized an hour ago that I could not find L's hotel, I couldn't believe that I couldn't find it! I mean how many times had I read that manga? 20, 21; well a lot. I'm just saying that I should know it by now!

Feet aching underneath me I slid down to the ground and took out a tiny chocolate candy I'd been saving since Valentines Day. Sighing I plopped it into my mouth and savored the taste.

I knew full well that I had to come up with a plan or I was screwed; so I sat in an alley and thought of what to do next.

Biting my lip I looked around and noticed the people walking down the street, they all were dressed nicely and all the teens I'd seen had been wearing school clothes; I'd also gotten weird looks because of my clothing. No one seemed to like my belly-top shirt, my black vest, or my long torn jeans (they were my grubby clothes stuff I slept in). I now understood that if I didn't want to attract attention I'd have to find a new outfit so that I could fit in around here.

Glad that I knew what my next step was to saying the world I stood on trembling legs and walked down the street glad that I was able to read the names of the stores around me.

Just as I was about to enter a store for some reason felt a presence behind me and turned to see no one of importance just random people passing; I was about to turn around when I noticed the building across the street. After staring at it for a minute I smiled and continued going into the store. I now had my next move; that building, I had recognized it. It was L's hotel.

"_**Hehehe all those days of rereading and redrawing those building's and characters are beginning to come in handy!" **_My creepy smile etched itself on my face once more but I knew full well that my eyes only showed my coldness from the inside.

Clothing lined every wall and upon seeing them I did not laugh hysterically or cry over how beautiful they were, I was not that type of girl. I only looked at them and sighed; I hated clothe shopping.

Not even caring what I grabbed and I looked for something in my size and paid for it (surprisingly they allowed American money which was a relief). WIth long strides I went to the dressing room, I didn't even look in the mirror as I dragged my shirt and pants of. I already knew all the marks my Father had left on me, so many cuts and gashes, burns and scrapes. My body was practically a stitched factory, and the one's that hadn't been stitched had mutated into horrible scars that would never leave me. And now when I dared to look at myself in the mirror all I saw was a hideous person with the same fate as her Father.

I finally looked in the mirror as soon as the clothing was completely covering the skin. The shirt was black and tight over my chest and skin making my curves really stand out in the light, the pants were a real dark blue and tight as well. I liked tight clothes they felt dependable; I'd never had anything to depend on in my life, and what I had had once was torn away.

The last thing I put on was my long black hoodie, the hood covered my face nicely so that nothing was visible; I smiled that was why I had picked it.

"Time to begin." Tying the laces of my boots that went up to my kneecaps I left the store and went across the street to the Teito Hotel. The hood was over my face hiding everything as I ducked past people and ran up the stairs. "_**Room 131." **_Before I reached the floor he was on I opened a door that said: MECHANICAL ROOM, KEEP OUT. That was enough info for me. Knowing what I wanted was in there I closed the door behind me and looked at the masses of wiring and appliances plugged into outlets. This place controlled all the power and I knew if you knew which wire to cute you could turn off power to certain sections (how do I know this? Well lets just say my Father wasn't such a great man, he taught me all his disgusting traits).

Fingers nimble and caring I went to a masses of cables and read the labels on them, it was just as I thought each section was to a part of the building…..so if I cut the one to the top fifth floor where Room 131 was then I could easily do what I wanted to do.

I soon found the masses of cables I needed and sat down, I first placed my winter gloves, which were always in my pocket, on and then took out a piece of paper and pen, "_**Just like Kira would do but I'm not going to kill anyone." **_Biting the end of the pen for a second I smiled and brought the it to the paper and began to write.

When I was done I reread the lines and nodded. "_**Yes this would get his attention." **_The letter and pen went into my pocket as I grasped a knife (some idiot probably left it lying there) and began to cut through every single wire, I didn't want any electricity.

"TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT LADIES, GENTLEMEN, and of course SHINIGAMI!" The wire's snapped apart and the world was plunged into darkness.

Darkness however was my friend and close ally so without even knowing how I could I made my way knowingly to the door, opened it and ran blindly up the stairs not caring a bit that I could no longer see anything in front of me.

The fifth floor was where I stood, barely two minutes had passed. The emergency red lights were blinking bringing everything in and out of focus every two seconds. The red light glared at me each time it blinked as I went to the door with 131 on it and placed my hand upon its surface, to think that L was behind this door probably sitting in that weird position snacking on some sort of candy.

A smile crept to my face at the image as I knelt down and shoved the letter under the door as far as it would go but before I could shove it any further something on the other side grasped it and pulled it the rest of the way. Seeing this I shot up and back to the staircase, I had just reached it as I heard the door open. I looked around the corner to see it opening and then it slammed shut.

"_**SCORE!" **_

Author: _Hi! Sorry I haven't been able to put something at the end of this (I kept forgetting). Hopefully anyone that is reading this is already a Death Note fan and if this is your first time reading a Death Note fanfic then GREAT for you :) _

_Now anyone who has read ANOTHER NOTE, did you guys catch my BB reference for L's door number. I had no clue what the number for L was and then I had those three numbers appear in my head, I finally just realized that I unintentionally added a little BB reference (yeah for me, I didn't know I could do that! Anyway thank you for trying out this story and for reading it up to this point! Review if you want! _


	6. Chapter 5: His Name Unhidden

**Chapter 5:****his name; unhidden**

L had been sitting in his usual way when the lights had suddenly flickered and died almost instantly. As soon as the darkness had filled the room he knew something was wrong, plus all the cameras he'd been watching had flickered and were black.

He was in the middle of biting his thumb when he heard a shuffling outside the door, suspicion drove him towards it. L stopped in front of it and laid his hand on the handle with narrowed eyes. But before he could even open it a weird sound occurred near his feet. Wary that it was some type of explosive L jumped back.,...and stopped at the sight of the paper. It was just a piece of paper.

Clearly the person on the other side was having a hard time getting under so L grasped the end and retched it the rest of the way under.

Suspicion wound all the way up as L opened the door abruptly to find the hall empty and no sight of any human being. Watchful he closed the door once more, and looked down at the letter in his fingers. Wondering who had given it to him and why him of all people? He did not know anyone here and no one knew he was L…something stopped him as he turned the letter around to see who it was addressed to. "I guess someone does know I'm L then." He muttered staring at the beautiful curved 'L' on the paper, it was exactly like the one he had for when he spoke through the computer to someone; how would this person know of it?  
Blankly L folded the letter open and began to read.

_Dear L _

_I know who you are,_

_I know your occupation,_

_I know your name,_

_I know your birth date,_

_I know your death date;_

_I know all._

_I know full well that you are working on a special case,_

_on Kira._

_I can help more than you know._

_Things are about to get worse and easy, you will need me._

_Kira must be brought to Justice._

_I know full well that by helping you on this will point all fingers to me;_

_but I have to help you._

_I know all so I wish to change the future that Kira will bestow._

_I know you don't trust people at all and you lie at every turn,_

_You are L, a detective of great genius but even a genius needs help once _

_in a while._

_I will join you, if not as an ally then in the shadows;_

_I will fight alongside you,_

_I will bring Kira to justice with you._

_I will help you no matter what the circumstances. _

_If you wish for me help and info than meet me tomorrow at the cafe on the corner _

_of town on the west side, you'll know which one I'm sure. _

_I already know what you look like so don't bother sending in a replacement, I _

_will be wearing a black sweatshirt with a blue ribbon around the right wrist. _

_I will not come out till I see you take the seat at the back left-hand corner of the _

_cafe. _

_Tomorrow at noon, don't be late L. Lawliet.__** -H **_

L stared at the letter, his eyes blank but his mind going faster than usual. How could this person know his real name? No one from his past that knew his name were still living so how was it even possible?  
L grasped his phone and contacted the first number on there.

"Watari I need you to do a little job for me, I have a letter that I was just given I need you to send it in for fingerprints and I need it done now." L said in his usual drone, he gazed out the window watching the exit of the building; he could have sworn he saw a hooded figure duck into the alley but he couldn't be sure.

"Of course right away L, I'll be up there in a minute. Also the task force is closing up for the day, they found another letter written from a prisoner." L closed his eyes, the Kira case; that was always in his mind and now added another problem, this person that had signaled him out could easily be the Kira they were looking for.

"Send it to me right away." L snapped the phone shut and leaned against the window continuing to look at the passing cars that skidded past.

"This will be the first time I've showed my face to anyone, hopefully it won't be the last…."

Author: _I'm not sure about you guys but something about that letter just kind of puts me on edge; I mean how would you feel if you found a letter and this person said they knew EVERYTHING about you, not to mention your carefully hidden name? I'd freak out but L is too smart to freak out on anything. And how would he not be suspicious of her being Kira? I would be. _


	7. Chapter 6: Blood and Dreams

**Chapter 6:****blood and dreams**

I could hear my heart beating as I stood in the alley trying to calm myself. "_**That had been…...riveting, yes that's the right word for it." **_I nodded as my brain caught onto what I'd just dared to do. I had practically just baited L, I had asked him to meet me tomorrow. How stupid was I? L was suspicious all the time and especially now, and how would he not think I was Kira, I was a random stranger coming into his life; even I would think I was Kira in this situation.

Stubbornly I pushed the thoughts out of my head and thought of all the other characters, it was obvious that L was still in the Teito Hotel meant that the task force had yet to meet him face to face.

"_**So Light has yet to meet L and vice versa, the task force is still blind, and Near and Mello have yet to enter as well. Hmm so I'm practically at the beginning of the story, how fun!" **_

It was about then that I noticed that the sun was nearly down and I had nowhere to stay the night, as if my eyes knew before my brain they looked back at the hotel. I knew I didn't have enough money but I'd gotten in once, how about a second time and this time; I'd stay till morning.

My tall boots clicked on the ground as I got back in and carefully went up the staircase and gazed at the people in the hallway, there was a maid walking down the hall; I abruptly dived for the shadows suddenly thankful for me black clothes and hood.

The maid slid one of the plastic cards into the door scanner and it opened, she entered and that was when I saw a row of card keys on her cart.

Taking a risky move I ran over to the car grasped the first one I could and bolted down the hall nearly tripping on my own feet.

I couldn't stop the smile as I ran up the stairs to the next floor, the fifth floor to be exact. I looked over at room 131. "_**Nice to see you again L."  
**_ It was a weird coincidence that the card key I'd gotten was for room 130. That was just plain weird if you ask me but I didn't question it, I was not going back to get another.

So I opened the door as quietly as I could and let myself into the room, the first thing I did was place the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door and fell atop the most comfortable bed I'd ever laid on; I was in heaven. Maybe I could actually get a nice sleep for once; but without my medication was it possible?

* * *

L was a hundred percent sure that there was no one in any of the rooms next to his, he'd made sure of it. So why, at five in the morning, was there a muffled scream coming from the room on his right of his? He stood from his computer as the screams quieted to gasps that seemed to rattle the walls.

"There shouldn't be anyone in that room, and no maid would be up here at this time." Suspicion ran up his spine like water as he opened his door and progressed to the room next to him, he took a ring of card keys out of his pocket. Since he'd booked this entire floor he had every key for every room; if there was anyone in there he'd know.

He was naturally quiet as he placed the card key into the scanner, it beeped and clicked open.

* * *

Stabbing and blood, that was the dream I had had. _Mother grasped me and my sister to her chest as the knife went through her lower back sticking out of the front where it nearly dragged across my nose.I felt her warm blood spray onto my face turning my platinum hair red in its wake. I saw her crumble to one knee however she stayed in front of me and my sister._

_I heard the killer call to out to her saying for her just to die already, that was when the second bullet went through her skull and she crashed down on us, I got stuck under her corpse which was suddenly heavy and struggled to get out. _

"_Elizabeth RUN!" But Elizabeth did not run, she stood there shaking. She had always been pure so seeing such things sent her into shock. Her hands grasped each other as if praying to God. _

"_Ah praying are we? Young one don't worry I'll make sure you'll meet your Mommy soon." The murderer walked over leaving me to slowly getting away from the body. I was almost out, my body fully covered in Mother's blood. _

_Elizabeth's eyes shifted from Mother's bloody corpse to the murderer who now grasped her chin to make her look up at him. _

"_I will enjoy this brat." He smiled evilly as I my cut and bleeding hand reached out and grabbed the only thing I could find, my Mother's pocketknife. _

_Elizabeth's eyes met mine in horror begging me to save her as the murderer's hand grasped her throat and held her above the ground, he pulled his gun up and pressed it on her forehead. _

"_BASTARD LET HER GO!" I cried out running at him drastically and tried to dig the knife into his back however he was quick, everything suddenly went in slow motion. There was a loud piercing noise than he was turning to me retching my left arm behind my back, a horrible snap echoed around me as it fell limp next me as he dropped me to the ground. _

"_You damn little girl, thought you could stop me huh? Well nice try, your turn now." What was he talking about, Elizabeth was still alive…...wait that sound, that loud sound I'd just heard. My eyes eyes widened, with wide eyes I looked over his shoulder to see Elizabeth's body on the ground, her face turned towards me, a nasty bleeding hole in the middle of her forehead._

_Tears spread to my eyes as I stared at the two corpses out in front of me._

"_Your turn, such a lucky girl aren't you?" I felt the blade under my neck and I knew I wanted to die, I deserved it I had let Mother and Elizabeth die right in front of me._

_As if God finally was answering Elizabeth's plead the police cars showed up at either end of the alley, cops spilled out, the man swore under his breath as he dropped me to the ground. My body lay out as I rose my head to look at Mother and then slowly turn to Elizabeth, her last cry on her lips; a cry for me to save her. I'd failed that last request. _

_"YOU ALLOWED THEM TO DIE DIDN'T YOU!?" My brother swore over and over as he gripped my wrist tightly in his hands, he was ready to break it I knew it!_

"_JUST LIKE FATHER HUH!? I BET YOU WERE IN ON IT TO!" I knew I couldn't agree I felt like I had been in on it. _

"_You're just like me now." I slid down the glass that separated Father and me as he sat strapped to a chair behind it. "So easy isn't it, soon enough you'll turn out just like me." The glass shattered around me, blood dripped from my body as the glass flowed around me like water. _

"_Do you not remember the time you killed your first Mother in the hospital when you were born, or the time you broke that child's arm? Your anger will be the fall of me." My hands wound around my body like a vise trying to find something to cling onto. _

"_You are a sadist in every way." Tears sprang to my eyes as I felt my arm being broken once more by the murderer, as blood spilled around me, I looked up to see Mother and Elizabeth glaring down at me, blood fell from them like rain._

"_You couldn't save us, how can you even live with yourself?" My body shook. "You should finally kill yourself, you were unable to do it last time. You decided to fling yourself of the top of a building and you survived; so pathetic. Suicide is your option now or he'll come for you."  
I was so scared and shaking that my face did not show my confusion till I felt the bullet go through my heart. " You're next sweetheart," Gasping in pain I turned to the murderer, his mouth bit my ear with a laugh and dragged his nails down my arm as hard as he could; blood welled up behind them in streams. _

"_Death will come to you my dear. I will find you, no matter how far you run or where you hide I will find you." He laughed and then my body was blasted by millions of bullets and Mother and Elizabeth were bleeding in front of me and I was lying in their blood that filled the room, it ran over my mouth drowning me as I tasted their blood and choked on the sticky warmth of it; of death. _

* * *

I woke up screaming bloody murder into the pillow. Gasps and whimpers came from me as I tried to calm down. I held myself as close as I could and rocked myself quietly. Tears went down my face as I tried desperately to calm down.

It was then after I'd almost calmed down that I noticed all the sheets around me were covered in red; blood. I yelped thinking it was Mother and Elizabeth's body bleeding again. I jumped from the bed and gazed around; they were nowhere to be seen.

"_**Where did all the blood come from then?" **_I gripped my chin thinking till I felt my hands side from my chin as if wet as well. I looked at my nails, red was dug under them, realizing what I did I looked at my arms and grimaced wanted to erase it all. I had once again clawed my arms into oblivion; they weren't as bad as usual but they certainly weren't good. Still shaking I rushed to the bathroom and dug my hands into the sink where I washed the jagged cuts.

Blood filled the sink making me feel dizzy, it was like my dream all over again. "_**And the murderer he was there to." **_Gulping for air I peered into the mirror, I flinched. I looked like a complete wreck. My short platinum hair was sticking up in many areas, I still had blood slinking down my arms like webs, and my eyes were wide in fright.

"Breathe Hailey just breathe it'll be OK, everything's going to be fine." I said to the mirror as I wiped the blood of me once more.

When the blood finally stopped flowing I trudged back into the room and was about to crawl back into the bed when I heard a beep. I froze knowing that sound, I turned towards the door to see it opening.

"_**Crap!" **_I bit my lip as I dove under the bed and pressed my back to the wall opposite the side I'd come under. Old gum, wrappers, and discarded items lay around me and I had to hold back a sneeze from all the dust.

I heard the squeak of the door and silenced myself, the sound of feet shuffling across the floor scared me to death, I could hear my heart thudding over and over quickening its pace.

"_**I'm not sure who this is but it easily could be a maid, I will not be found yet!" **_I bit my lip so hard that blood dripped from it and as I was peering across the ground to the area around the bed, to my horror, I saw that the blood had dripped from my arms onto the floor.

"_**Shit, anyone will see that; and worse it leads to the bed! God if I wanted to be found this bad I could have just painted a sign!" **_My hands clasped each other in a praying position and held them there as the steps came closer, time stopped and all i heard was the drip of blood from mouth and the shuffles and then I saw the feet next to the bed.

Whoever it was laid down to their knee and touched the blood bringing some onto their hand. I closed my eyes as they leaned down further.

"_**I'm done, they got me." **_Hair in my face I watched as the beginning of a sharp chin come under the corner of the blanket.

"Lets watch it burn, Let's watch it burn, Let's watch this city burn the world!" I froze as I heard the song by _Hollywood Undead _come on, I snickered at the song.

The person stood up quicker than anything I'd seen and then I heard the snap of the phone. "Yes Watari?" Cold air whipped froze in my lungs as I recognized L's voice.

"_**Crap, forget it this guy is not finding me." **_I began to crawl to the end of the bed.

"Yes it's on the counter…...can't find it? OK I'm coming then." I heard the shuffling of footsteps and the door closing and voice growing more distant. I had to go now.

I flung myself from under the bed and to the window, I glanced out; there was a fire escape. Unlatching the window I crawled out and closed it behind me.

Just as the door opened again I was already half-way down; leaving L to wonder what had just happened and why there wasn't anyone under the bed; even if he were to send my blood in for testing I'm sure it would come up blank. Because I was a faceless, I was literally a shadow in a bright world. No one would ever know who I was unless I wanted them to know.

"I guess it's fun being unknown." I snickered as I walked down the street, I curled my jacket around me as the wind moaned around me like cries from a battlefield.

Author: _hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me this far! I personally like this chapter, even though it is probably the longest out of all my chapter so far. I love the way how there's so much going on in this it's like a roller coaster, first she's dreaming this horrible dream (which was fun and sad to write) and then she's waking up to even more blood. No wonder she had mental issues! I would to after all that! And then on top of all that she is nearly scared out of her skin when L comes into her room and has to dive out a window to escape. I would have lost it long ago if I were her! (review if possible :))_


	8. Chapter 7: Suspician and a Song

**Chapter 7:****suspicion and a song**

The cafe on the west side was actually the cafe that Light usually went to, I made sure that he wasn't there. It was ten minutes till noon when I sat at a random table that was right next to the table I'd told L to sit at. The only thing that separated my table from his was the little wall that went up three inches and went across the room creating barriers between all the tables; I couldn't have picked a better set up actually.

I ordered a chocolate shake that I slowly sucked down (I'd forgotten how hungry I was) my watch read 11:59. Slowly I brought my hands under table, still sucking on the straw I tied the bright blue ribbon around my right wrist. I kept my hand under the table as I watched the glass door from under my hood.

Finally the door opened and I couldn't help but smile as L walked in, he wore his usual clothing that shifted around him calmly. His eyes that had huge black bags under them scanned the room, I felt them slide over me but I knew he couldn't see my face; another reason why I loved this hood.

Tiredly I put my ear buds into my ears (they had been in my pocket) and played the song that I wanted: City By: _Hollywood Undead _and played it loudly in my ears.

L sat down at the table and I could feel his curiosity as he continued to peer around the room. I nodded my head to the beat.

I brought my left hand under the table and brought out my phone, surprisingly the number of L was already in my phone (do not ask maybe the people that brought me here put it there.)

_**You don't look normal in this environment L.**_

I sent the message and brought my left hand up to hold my glass as I sucked it down. I was unhappy that L's ring had been changed from the awesome song to a boring beat.

My silenced phone vibrated in my hand. I allowed my eyes to shift to look at it.

_**So you are insulting me then?**_

The smile appeared on my face as I stretched slowly keeping the hand with the blue ribbon under the table.

_**No I was only stating the truth.**_

The waiter came back over, I motioned for him to scram as I continued to sip my shake savoring each mouthful.

_**Where are you?**_

I felt my fingers twitch at the comment, so even L got curious once in awhile.

_**Not far actually. You changed your ring.**_

L's gaze went around the room, I kept bobbing my head to the song and knew that he wouldn't look at me long, how could I hear the ring with my headphones.

_**What ever do you mean?**_

I began slowly tapping my foot under the table, I was getting too much into this song; maybe because it was the song I used to listen to every single day of my life.

_**City, By Hollywood Undead. It surprises me that you listen to it.**_

_**It played yesterday at 5:34 in the morning in room 130.**_

This time L continued to stare at the message as if not believing what he was seeing.

_**So it was you in that room, that clears up that mystery.**_

I snickered I'd always liked L when I was younger, he'd made me laugh; even when his words weren't funny. I had to bite my swollen lip to stop from laughing.

_**Correct L.**_

Closing my eyes I decided to make myself known. I began to tap louder and began humming slightly and started the song over.

"Lets watch it burn, Let's watch it burn, Let's watch this city burn the world! Let's watch this city burn, from the skylines on top of the world!" I sang quietly under my breath and tapped my foot louder.

"Till there's nothing left of her, Let's watch this city burn the world!" I rose my voice a few octaves to make sure L could hear me. "My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas. The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask!" "_**Sounds like BB actually!" **_

From the corner of my eyes I saw L looking at me, he turned back to his phone. Once more my phone vibrated.

_**You know that song well.**_

I tapped my foot louder as I turned to humming instead.

_**Of course I used to listen to it all the time.**_

The hand that had the blue ribbon wrapped around it came out from under the table when I knew L was looking. He knew it now, I was the one that knew all.

_**Are you going to keep this conversation through the phone going or are you going to come and talk to me face to face. I want to know what you want; exactly.**_

This was the longest one he'd sent, but I didn't feel like moving or speaking only humming to the song. I turned the volume up higher as I finished my shake.

_**I thought I'd made it clear in the letter, I want to help on the Kira case, I dislike Kira with every fiber I want him dead. I have information that will help you however I cannot give to you yet only as the incidences start to happen. **_

_**But I want to join the Kira case Lawliet. I know you do not trust me and I understand your suspicion but you will be happy I joined. I know you hate to lose so why not take the chance of NOT losing?**_

I leaned my head against the back of the chair and heaved a sigh closing my eyes, I laid there for a second waiting for the phone to vibrate, two minutes went by and nothing. I opened my eyes and nearly had a heart attack. L was sitting right across from me. His black eyes scanned the darkness of the hood.

"I thought it would be easier for us to converse through words instead of the phone." He said quietly as he got into the position he usually sat in.

"Now since you know so much about me then you must know very well that I don't usually show my face to anyone; even being like this I still came. With that said why don't you show your face as well so we're on equal ground?" It was true what they said in the manga, L really did have a unemotional voice. I couldn't read anything from him.

"Good point." I slowly brought the hood down and stared at him for a reaction, his already wide eyes only stared at my face but I knew that he was analyzing it; memorizing every detail of it for future reference.

"If you want you can do that little test however I can promise you I will pass it and then you'll be even more suspicious so I decline of doing it." I said wrapping my arms around my shoulders. L stared at me as if it didn't surprise him.

"Why would a girl your age know everything you do," my eye twitched slowly, I hated when people based everything on someone's age.

"Just because I am 19, Ryuzaki does not mean I'm not as smart as anyone else. Don't base my age on anything I say." Now saying his other code name did seem to surprise him a bit but only sat there, he brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit it thoughtfully.

"You are very interesting…the possibility of you being Kira is …." Before the percent left his mouth I knew what it would be.

"3 percent?" I said before he could finish, he also said three at the same time, I smirked happily.

"Yes…you remind me very much of him…" He added the last part under his breath but I heard it and I was instantly interested but stopped it before it could grow.

"So does that mean I'm on the Kira investigation?" I asked curiously, I knew he didn't trust me but what mattered now wasn't the trust. If I wanted this story to be different I needed to be where Kira would eventually be, where I could make the most difference.

L sat there not moving, it didn't even look like he was breathing for a few seconds but finally he brought his hand down from his face and nodded.

"I will allow you to become apart of this, I plan on showing my face soon to the Japanese police, you can be my assistant if you wish. Do you have a place to stay?" His question seemed to have a double meaning to me, he wanted to watch me. I smirked, there was no way I would live in his fun house of cameras. I was already on the brink of insanity and knowing someone was watching me wouldn't help.

"Don't worry where I am staying, which hotel are you moving to next?" L's eyes narrowed as I stated I knew he was also going to be moving hotels as well.

"It is called the Palace, it's on the north side. You can't miss it I will be moving there tomorrow, meet me there tomorrow at two in the afternoon." I nodded quietly and rose to my feet.

"Well then L, have a good day." I bowed low and went to the cashier, I felt his eyes on me as the woman smiled to me.

"That will be $3.49 please." She held out her hand but I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry but my friend over there said he'd pay for me." I smiled as I pointed to L who was facing the other way at that second but I'm sure he'd heard because I saw him shift slightly.

"Oh of course, have a good day ma'am." I smiled and waved as I left the cafe and felt L's eyes on me even after I left and I wouldn't have been surprised if he had decided to follow me but every time I looked behind me there was no one but the thought of being watched never left.

* * *

Author: _I really like this chapter, I love how I put that song in there (I love that song personally) and I laugh every time I read the part where Hailey stars singing the song; actually the whole thing the restaurant just makes me smile. I also love the ending how she boldly tells the waiter that HE'S paying for it! That's what I like about Hailey's personality, you never know what she's going to do. I also like how she didn't ask when L said she reminded him of someone else, a 'him' to be exact; what could that be about? :) (review if you can :))_


	9. Chapter 8: Inner Thoughts

**Chapter 8:****Inner Thoughts**

Part of my wished I'd taken L's offer for a place to stay however I was glad that I had work to do. As soon as I'd left the cafe I went straight to the Palace hotel and snuck in, grabbed a key and made myself comfortable in a random room where I placed the chair protectively in front of the door just in case of people who had a card like L did.

I lay on the bed listening to that song once more, I hummed to it and slowly allowed myself to fall asleep and for once I was not plagued by strange dreams.

* * *

"She's changed it slightly…..but it's still boring!" Casner growled unhappily as Racklen stood next to him watching the human world.

"Oh be quiet, at least she's doing something. Let's see how she handles the next turn of events…that should be interesting." Racklen muttered quietly as he glared at the hotel. Casner only sighed and sat down with a thump to stare up at the dead sky.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

I woke up to a cold sweat, I had not dreamed yet I couldn't stop the feelings of being watch that crawled up my spine. My eyes glittered as I wiped away the perspiration of my forehead and took a deep rattling breath.

"Damn it doesn't seem to matter if I have no dreams, the result always seems to be the same." I muttered crawling from the bed and opening the window to allow the cold air to flick over my skin in a calming way.

The sun was just beginning to rise and the morning mist was just disappearing into the shadows as I sat down on the fire escape. The ground seemed far yet at the same time seemed to call out for me to jump. "_**Great now I'm thinking of suicide, as if I wasn't weird enough." **_Biting my lip I turned my head to look back into my room and pushed away from the window in fright nearly falling off in the process.

At first as I stared at the two creatures standing in my room, I was only able to breathe and wish I wasn't losing it till I remembered; this was _Death Note_ which meant it was normal for there to be shinigami in my room. Yep that's right, my first visit from two shinigami and I'm betting, not the last.

In all the manga series I'd never seen either of them in them, one was a black color with spikes on every inch, its red cat like eyes glared at me tiredly as if he was always bored, a dull scythe hung from his long arm like an old war tool but didn't look like it had had action for years.

The other was completely different, its body was furry and had rounded off spikes instead, his arms looked like they had thousands of tiny bones knitted into it, he wasn't that pleasant to look at.

I blinked and looked how close I was to falling of the fire escape, it had been close; one more movement and I would have been a speck on the sidewalk.

Slowly I put my hand on the bar of the escape and stood shakily, I moved to kneel and gaze into the room where I had been only seconds ago. "_**This is almost like the time when Light met Ryuk, except I don't have a Death note…" **_

"So….shinigami, are you the one's that sent me here then?" The one with spikes stared at me as the other nodded quietly.

"I am Racklen, and this is Casner…..Yes we did send you to this world but not for the reason's you are thinking." I glared at them quietly not believing them for a second.

"Tch sure, I bet everything you two were only bored!" I said hotly staring both of them down, they might look threatening but they did not seem threatening to me in the least.

If either shinigami were insulted they did not show it, they only stood and watched me for the next move.

"OK fine, tell me why you came here then; you should be able to answer that one correct?" My hands tapped impatiently on the wood of the window as I waited for them to explain.

"One of the reasons to see if you knew exactly what we wanted to do, but you seem to already know. And the second…..shinigami do not usually care for a humans life-span or life however since you are working for us in this game of ours; we thought it would be best to warn you." At this I stopped breathing, this was a surprise.

"Warn me about what? Is my death coming or something?" The shinigami still did not show emotion to me.

"No, you can still die here but not by the hand of a Death Note. The warning is that someone is coming." I shook my head angrily. "_**How do I get a straight answer from these guys!?" **_

"Can you be a little more specific? WHO is coming, WHO is it, what do they WANT?" I pronounced my words slowly trying not to blow up at them, they were still shinigami after all; I still valued my life if only a little.

"Even we are not sure…..however this is someone you'll have to watch out for, he could come at anytime and when he does we won't be able to keep you here like we have been doing." Racklen nodded once more making me irritated as Casner stood up and slid through the wall disappearing from sight.

"One more thing, as you start changing the story all the way till the end you will remain here however when you are done you will be returned to your world. And we'll be dropping in once in awhile so I purpose you don't have that reaction each time; it might attract unwanted attention." My eye twitched at this as he too disappeared through the wall; leaving my life for now.

"_**They…were not helpful at all! They barely told me anything, DAMN shinigami!" **_Stretching I climbed back through the window and waltzed to the bathroom where I grasped the hotel's shampoo and conditioner (I was thankful for all the things this expensive place had) bottles and turned on the hot water in the shower.

I allowed the water to heat up to when the steam was circling around the locked room, I felt it slid up my legs as I took of my clothing and sighed at the feeling. I could hardly stop the comforted moan that escaped my mouth as I got under the pounding water and allowed it to slide down my body. I couldn't remember the last time I'd take the time to be comforted in the shower; I usually was never calm.

Sighing once more I dragged the shampoo and conditioner through my hair and watched the suds fall the drain where they were instantly sucked down. "_**All happiness is sucked away eventually." **_I frowned at my thoughts, I'd been so busy with other stuff that I had forgotten about my dark and twisted mind. I was the girl I had once been…well the girl I had been when I was 5 but I knew that I could have grown up differently…too late now. That little girl was long dead in me, I used to look at the only picture of me at that age and could not remember how I had been able to smile to happily. All my life was horror and unhappiness, every smile I used now were forced because nothing usually made me happy; I had only half-smiled after Father went to the asylum and had never smiled a real smile since Mother and Elizabeth's death. There was nothing in this world to make me happy anymore, even my manga had seemed unhappy afterward.

As I breathed in the steamy air my mind turned back to the dream I'd had yesterday which was still fresh in my mind, fresh as new paint on the wall.

"_You should finally kill yourself, you were unable to do it last time. You decided to fling yourself of the top of a building and you survived; so pathetic. Suicide is your option now or he'll come for you._" I frowned at the words Mother and Elizabeth had spoken, it was true. I had tried to kill myself. It was right after their death that I couldn't stand it anymore, so I'd went atop our home and jumped, however I landed on top of store front canopy, then onto a car. I only broke a rib and I couldn't have been more angry at myself for hadn't been the only time, there was time after Father had been at me again when I'd taken the very knife and slashed at my wrist hoping to cut my veins in it; that hadn't worked obviously. I had actually managed to cut them and had laid on the floor dying when Mother had found me; let's just say me she got me to a hospitable and they were able to heal me.

I could understand why they had said it was time to kill myself again...yet I think I'd do that after I finished this; if I was going to die then I wanted to die knowing I accomplished something even if it hadn't been in my world, it would be great to know I'd done something.

Hating to get out I shut of the water and wrapped the towel around me not daring to even look at my body at all. The towel sent a shudder of comfort through me as I raked the comb through my hair then slowly dried it with the hairdryer.

When my hair was dry I slowly unhooked the towel and taking a deep breath snuck a look at my body, I recoiled at the numerous cuts charred skin, mauled spots and so many others that glittered on the surface of my body. Nearly choking in disgust I turned to the light switch and flipped it of and continued to dress in the dark not daring to look at the mirror again._  
_"_**No matter how much time passes, I still hate myself. Everything about me, I hate it all." **_


	10. Chapter 9: Just a Talk

**Chapter 9:****Just a talk**

I was dressed in my dark clothes again and couldn't help but feel actually comfortable in them, the colors and feel of them made me feel like I wasn't alone which helped me as I left the room and went down the stairs looking at names of the doors.

Smiling I went to the one that said; Security, No Civilians Allowed. Well seeing that sign how I could I NOT go in? The guard somehow did not notice me come in because he was in the middle of eating a doughnut. "_**OK what is with cops and doughnuts? I mean I never saw the Task force eating doughnuts…no only L did that…he doesn't count as a policeman." **_I rolled my eyes and came up with an idea as I saw a row of maid outfits not far from me; the plan began to form as I quietly pulled the maid outfit on. I breathed and left the room and knocked on it. "_**I can not believe I'm doing this, I could have just knocked the guy out easily…no that would have left fingerprints or something behind that would point to me…Yes this is much better." **_ Barely two seconds had passed when the door opened to reveal the guard who was in the middle of wiping his face.

"Please! I didn't know where to go! I was cleaning one of the rooms when I saw a man pass he was choking a young woman! You have to go and help!" I said putting on my most emotional face as I allowed fake tears to slide down my face.

Believing my fake story the cop bustled out of the room and down the hall after I pointed hurriedly which room it was, the top floor. "_**Poor him he needed exercise anyway." **_I smiled going into the room and gazing at all the cameras. I was looking for a certain room with. My eyes widened as I moved closer to a certain camera. There was a laptop on the desk with a small L floating across it that was hardly even noticeable to the eye but I'd seen it before and knew that it had to be there.

"_**This is just too painfully easy." **_There was even the door number on the video showing where it was broadcasting. "Tch no challenges." I scoffed unhappily and slipped out of the maid outfit and placed my comforting one back one glad I had it.

I knew for sure that the guard would not be back for awhile so I made my way through the halls with no fear, my cold blue eyes scanned every corner analyzing everything when I realized that I reminded myself of L in that way.

"_**You remind me of him…" **_I stopped when I heard what L had said at the cafe go through me head. "_**Who did I remind him of?" **_I thought for a second of all the people in the manga but couldn't say I was like any of them.

"_**It is stupid to think of such things, I don't need to know." **_My sore lip split as I bit into it in deep thought. "Ha I guess I need to stop doing that." I whispered as I stopped in front of room 141 on the 5th floor (again on the 5th floor and another room with two 1's).

My hand grasped my phone and began texting slowly.

_**Are you going to let me in or not?**_

I looked at my watch it was exactly two in the afternoon, I wasn't late nor was I early; I was right on time.

For a second nothing happened but then my phone jingled.

_**The door will open in one minute, you are allowed to come in. But don't think you aren't the only one coming I have others showing up.**_

I nodded to no one and knew it was the task force he was speaking of. Standing there I tapped my foot to a random song in my head and stopped as I heard the door click open. It swung inward and I saw the living room I'd seen in the security room, I saw the three the table with the laptop and the couches that surrounded it where I knew the Task force would be sitting in barely an hour or two. There were four other doors and a small kitchen that connected to the living room that had a tiny island in the middle of it.

I don't remember the manga ever going into detail about what L's place's looked like but this room was nice, really nice.

"_**Wow I never had this type of money…" **_Closing my gaping mouth I closed the door behind me and went out into the living room and sat down in one of the couches without a second thought. I stared at the table that was covered in L's well known sweets. I felt a little flicker of happiness at the familiarity of the whole situation.

"You know L you can come out, I hate it when people watch me from cameras it feels like I'm being stalked." I stated obviously with a frown remembering the time that Father had placed a camera in my room to watch me sleep (he was a pervert as much as he was an abusive person), so the thought of someone able to see me while I could not see them pissed me of completely.

Nothing happened for a minute so I leaned forward and grabbed one of his bags of panda cookies and began munching. I had always eaten chocolate mostly but whenever that was not an option I ate any sweet food I could. I smiled, I was like L.

Finally I heard the shuffle of bare feet against the carpet. I opened my eyes to see L staring down at me. I gave a fake smile as I shoved a cookie between my lips.

"So let me guess, you eat sugar so to help your brain; correct? Sugar is the best thing for a smart detective right?" I smiled innocently up at the black piercing eyes that I knew were searching for answers in my eyes that I'm afraid, were padlocked; shut by many years of hateness.

"Good luck, I'm not like the others that you can read so easily. No matter how long you stare you will never figure me out." L only stared at me.

"It's obvious to me that you could be Kira yet you don't seem like the type of the person to do such a thing; you are correct I do not understand. It's quite confusing I usually can read someone, but you...I cannot." I nodded knowing how true that was, in all my life no, NO ONE had ever been able to read me; and L wouldn't be the last.

"Sorry that I'm such a difficult puzzle for you…..You can have a seat you know, don't just stand there acting so awkward. I know you're socially awkward by nature but you could at least try you know?" I gestured to him with my hand as I chewed on the cookie slowly.

"I am greatly interested in how you seem to know so much about me…but I'm sure you wouldn't tell me anything would you?" L went over to the couch across me and sat in his weird crouch that made me almost grin.

"All you need to know is that I am not Kira and that I'm here to help in anyway I can…..so when are you going to show your face to the Task force? Soon I believe, correct?" I asked quietly bringing the bag of cookies away from my face as I sat forward and grabbed a strawberry from random of the table.

"Yes…...and do you have proof that you aren't Kira?" He asked with his thumb at his lips, he looked at me waiting for a detailed explanation.

"Nope, nothing at all; and I'm not afraid to admit it!" I said grinning a fake wide smile that seemed to catch his attention. However the smile was a smirk, even the great L couldn't tell my smiles from my smirks and fakes; I was good at my mask.

My answer seemed to put L at a disadvantage I knew he was worried that I knew so much but I didn't care. "Listen L, let's just be friends here. I know you've never had friends and that you don't trust anyone but you can trust me on this I promise." I said allowing my eyes to soften for him slightly which I had never done, but what can I say this was L; one of my favorite characters in the entire _Death Note_ manga, I couldn't be a complete jerk to him no matter how sarcastic I was.

"I can live with that…..can you tell me anything about yourself then?" He asked quietly still watching my every move. I grabbed another strawberry and took a tiny bite savoring the flavor. "What is your name?" It was a simple question yet I knew in this world that names meant everything, I could not give out my name so easily.

"It's Hailane, just call me Hail." I sat forward bringing the strawberry from my lips and staring at him with the full darkness of my eyes; I'm not sure but I saw L's eyes narrow but I can't be sure what I saw nowadays.

"Nice to meet you, you already know all my names but please do not say my real name in….."  
"In public?" I said cutting him." I know, you don't want me to call you L either, just Ryuzaki right? I can do that don't worry. I'm not cruel enough to tell anyone your real name, it would just be mean and letting others know I know your name could make me a target of Kira since I'm sure he wants you dead after your little TV incident; which was brave of you." I said pushing the rest of the strawberry in my mouth allowing my fake smile to slide of and to just stare at him with my usual frown/blank face. For once I did not feel compelled to use my fake smile around him; I felt like I could be my normal self; but not my dark morbid self.

"So you saw that?" I blinked nodding as I remembered watching it just a few months ago.

"Yes, you were able to tell that Kira was in the Kanto region and that he doesn't have to be anywhere near the person to kill them; what else have you come up with?" L stared at me and I held my tongue I shouldn't have asked, he didn't trust me enough yet.

"That he needs a name to kill." I looked at him shocked.

"_**Now this was a surprising turn of events, I would have never expected him to just do that…..Wait he did the same thing with Light when he told him that he was L; he's trying to test me here." **_

"I can see how you came up with that deduction, Kira was able to kill the man that played you in his place because he had his name yet I think we might be missing something here. Think about it Ryuzaki there has to be more, he was unable to kill you; why? Think of two things that were in that broadcast with Lind L. Taylor. It showed his face. Don't you think it is possible that Kira can kill with a name and a FACE? However it would be easier if we knew how he killed." I furrowed my brow trying to look like I was thinking yet I was remembering a time when I'd reached the part of Lind L. Taylor dying.

"Yes I came to the same conclusion actually, he was unable to kill me because he did not have a name and a face…..which is why I do not suspect you Hail." I looked at him suspiciously.

"You know my name, you seem to have known it for a long time. Yet you have not killed me; which means that you are not Kira… however if you were Kira you could just be waiting for me to help you in some way…...but that does seem to be your style." L took the computer of the table and pressed a few keys and turned it towards me.

I smiled, it showed me talking to the guard in my maid outfit and then skipped to showing me at the other hotel grabbing the key from the maids cart.

"It seems that you are indeed smart…."  
"Not as much as I'd thought if you were able to find me so easily; I guess next time I'll find the camera room and delete all footage of me." I sat back in the couch staring at the video of me.

This seemed to interest L. "You can do that with a computer?" I nodded blinking away my tiredness.

"Yes let's just say I have some experience in that field." Smiling a cheshire smile I wrapped my arms around my chest smugly.

"Hmm…" L looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes I believe that we will be good friends Miss Hail. It will be a pleasure to catch Kira with you." I knew very well that I didn't show much emotion even in my head yet I couldn't stop the fireworks from exploding in my head in an array of colors. I had completely gotten in and I was going to help L! A shiver went through my body as I tried to calm down.

"You don't seem like one to show much emotion either.." L started watching my reactions quietly in his weird stance.

"No but I can at least put on a mask and pretend that I don't hate the world." I stared at him coldly as if proving a point. I DID hate the world, but I hated myself more.

Maybe if I had been through hell with my family before reading _Death Note_ I would have been on Kira's side because I wanted the man that had killed my Mother and Sister to die; Father should have died too he hadn't deserved life after putting me through hell. However I had begun reading it before anything really bad had happened, I had ended up against Kira because back then I hated the way he used everyone; I still did but I understand his reasoning's. That doesn't mean I was gonna turn into a Light lover; I'd kill myself if I did.

"You hate the world?" L asked finally bending forward to grab a goodie of the table. There was something about the question that seemed to be that he was saying it so that he could grasp the meaning of it.

"Of course I do, you'd understand if you knew what I knew." I muttered closing my eyes for a second, memories passing through my mind like wild fire.

"_**But you will never know L, I would never tell you…unless I absolutely had no choice but to tell you. But don't count on it." **_

* * *

**Author: **_It's funny actually that I gave so many of my characteristics to Hailey. She has my weird love for music and taps and hums 24-7 just like me. She also is sarcastic. The part with her and L, I would seriously be that way (that conversation just seemed to go in circles to me which I liked). I am extremely sarcastic however I wanted her to seem a little more kinder because L is her favorite along with Near, I also like that L can not read her…who's gonna be able to read her or will no one ever be able to; can you guess?_


	11. Chapter 10: Understanding

**Chapter 10:****Understanding** I'm not sure exactly what me and L were doing, a stare down? No. Trying to see who was blinking first? I'd lose. Glaring?...Yes that would be the correct answer. I swear we sat there for the rest of our time just staring at each other, and with L I couldn't be sure if he was analyzing or just plain-out thinking.

It seemed that L was finally about to something when his phone rang that stupid little beep. I glared at it as he took it out and flipped it open. "_**The first thing I'm gonna do is get that phone away from him and change that stupid ring!" **_I hated those rings, the stupid beeping only got on my nerves.

L listened to the phone for a minute before getting up and began to clean the table of, seeing that he was in a hurry I grabbed some of the sweets and followed him to kitchen where he placed them in a cupboard.

He placed all his sweets in the very back of the black cupboard. "Um Ryuzaki why are you hiding your snacks?" L was in the middle of balancing his massive tower of goodies back there as I leaned against the cupboard next to his head.

"Well the task force members might like sweets, I don't want to lose anymore; you already ate most of them so I'm not taking any chances." I couldn't help but smirk at his reply.

"Yeah you best keep all your sweets under lock and key while I'm around especially any type of chocolate...however Ryuzaki these are cops we're talking about I personally don't think they're going to have the same…..craving for sweets like you." L stared at me without blinking and closed the cupboard.  
"You never can be too careful, if you know everything about me you should know that I'm…"  
"Extremely careful and that's why you don't trust anyone? Yeah I know that part to." I said cutting him off once more which surprisingly wasn't annoying him; yet.

"Exactly what I was thinking, you sure can read people." L muttered shuffling out of the room, I stared at his walk. He walked just like the L had in the anime but seemed to move slower as if he liked taking his time.

"Come Hail, the task force will be arriving soon and I have decided what I will tell them about you." I followed after him and leaned against the arm of the couch as he stood staring at me with those unblinking eyes.

"So what are you going to say to them?" I scratched my arm waiting for an answer.

"That you are a detective from America that was sent to assist me in this case and that you will be staying here for awhile with me." My eyes widened at this.

"Ryuzaki I already told you that I have a place to stay…" L frowned at me.

"Is that why I looked at the cameras this morning to see you'd snuck into this hotel and slept in a random room, is that what you call finding a place to stay?"I looked down at my boots in embarrassment, it didn't surprise me that he'd found out it was just the way he'd worded it that made me feel weird. I knew that what I'd been doing was wrong but we all did stuff to survive; L knew exactly how this felt.

"Yes Ryuzaki I have been going to each hotel you've been staying at and staying my nights in any room I can get. I'm sorry if this disgusts you but I'm ok with it…"  
"It will be easier if you come to stay with me during this, if you are going to help me with this then I need someone that will be helping me everyday and every night, the task force will only be doing the daytime while you and me shall take up nights." L said thoughtfully as he placed his thumb back up to his mouth and sighed.

"L you do know that unlike you I actually need to sleep once in awhile right?" L grinned slightly at this and I stared, I'd only seen L's smile once in awhile in the manga and when it had happened they had always seemed forced to me yet as he smiled to me at this second I knew that this was a genuine smile.

"I realized that and I will make sure that you don't stay up all night." I huffed and stared at a wall wanting something big to happen; I was bored.  
"Fine I'll stay with you." I whispered wishing that I didn't have to yet knowing I was another step closer to changing this story for good.

Just as I was praying for something big to happen L's laptop buzzed slightly and a voice came out of the speaker.

"L, the police found another suicide note. I'll send it to you right away." L leaned forward and stared at the laptop as the screen came to life to show the message, I looked away not knowing if he'd want me to see it yet I was sure what it would say.

"So L tell me, have you been getting suicide notes lately that have a hidden meaning in them?" I asked hinting what I wanted to really know.

This made L look up at me, he nodded slowly and showed me the letter. I smiled at the letter and saw the last words: LOVE APPLES?

"The hidden meanings put together come to what? Do they have a direct meaning at all?" I asked smugly as he looked back at the computer.

"_**L did you know? Gods' of death Love Apples?" **_My arms crossed as I imagined Light smirking to himself, his red eyes glowing evilly.

"The messages put together says: L did you know? Gods of death…...love apples?" L bit his lip as he stared at the screen in disappointment.

"Don't worry L we'll get Kira eventually!" Not even bothering to think of what he'd think I placed my hand on his shoulder and sighed at the feeling of cloth under my fingers, he really was real. I squeezed trying to ease his sorrow yet I knew that it would only grow.

L looked at me from the corner of his eyes then nodded slowly. "We will catch him no matter what." Unconsciously I began to tap my foot as I stared at the laptop.

Before L could say anything there was a knock at the door, we both looked up at the same time. They'd finally come; the task force here, the hunt for Kira was finally going to begin.

* * *

**Author:** _Ok this chapter was just a little short but I like it, I feel like Hailey (hail) and L have the start of a great friendship! I mean she's had a horrible life, she deserves a little happiness right? (insert an evil laugh); maybe anyway ^_- By the way thanks to everyone that had stuck with me so far and isn't bored with this story yet! I come home each day to be greated by emails on my email from people who have Favorited my story which brings a smile to this tired face! Thank you all! :)_


	12. Chapter 11: The Task Force

**Chapter 11:****The task force**

Not caring what impression I made I went over and leaned against the island in the kitchen so that I had a great view of the door as L walked over and opened the door, it swung and I couldn't help but smirk as I saw the faces I knew so well. The faces of the task force members.

Their eyes were on L as they came into the room; I knew very well that they did not believe that this young man was L, but I knew quite well that he was.

It was like a dream come true, Chief Yagami stood at the front of the group with his usual look, Matsuda had wide eyes, Aizawa only stared with unbelievable eyes, Mogi stood there stout and reliable, and poor Ukita stood there watching.

As I looked at each of them I couldn't help but remember everything that happened to them during the Kira case; most of it was depressing.

They still hadn't noticed me and I was OK with that, even though the edge of the island was jutting into my side painfully I dare not move.

"I'm L." L said simply, he stared at the others waiting for a reaction.

"I'm Yagami." Chief Yagami held up his badge with picture I almost laughed at their stupidness, I always thought that part was funny how easily they gave out their real names.

"Aizawa,"  
"Mogi,"

"Ukita,"  
"Matsuda." They each held up their badges and I tiredly rolled my eyes; I'd always thought how stupid this move they'd done; if L had been Kira they would have been dead.

As if L had read my mind he rose his hand into a gun sign and said a loud BANG. I nearly giggled at this my fan-girl self kicking in but I'd bitten my lip so hard I felt the hot blood go through my mouth.

It was obvious that this made them even more confused about this man that they had been told was L.

"What was that for?" Matsuda asked loudly as the others seemed to agree with his question.

"If I were Kira you'd be dead right now; Kira needs a name and a face to kill. So let's value our lives shall we?" L said bluntly as he turned to go over to the couch.

"Please place all cell phones and electronics on the table over there." L gestured warily over to the table with his usual blank face that showed nothing.

After the police officers had shed all their technology was when they turned to sit and they finally saw me. They stared at me and I knew that they were wondering why such a girl would be with L in the first place.

Without saying anything or asking who I was the task force members went and sat down at the table and began asking L stuff. I knew the conversation so I just tuned out.

"_**I wonder if anyone is missing me back at home...wait why would anyone...well maybe that one guy at the office but he didn't even know me!" **_

Blankly I wanted L scribble on the table with the marker.

"So my deduction is that between these two dates that…"  
"That Kira found one of the FBI agents and got the file from them." I said quietly thinking they wouldn't hear me but they all looked at me even L. He seemed to be wondering how I knew such a thing.

I grimaced inside. "_**I know that I made L say he didn't think I was Kira out loud but he will still be suspicious and that little slip,...might just make me seem like Kira even more." **_Swallowing I waited for one of the grown men to say something. Without any hint of fear or emotion I glared into each of their eyes to show that they didn't intimidate me the least; I looked down on them. If I were to be L's personal detective then I had to act better than them.

"Um...L who is this?" Chief Yagami gestured his head towards me in a swift motion. The others were still looking at me as I wrapped my arms around my chest silently.

"This is Hail, she is a detective from America that I've done work with before. I called her to assist me on the case. Do not worry she is not Kira." Since it was coming from L, I felt the room lesson of fear, had they thought I was Kira? "_**Well anyone could be Kira to these guys." **_

"Ah! Nice to meet you Miss Hail!" Matsuda stood up slightly as pulled his hand out to me so I could shake it. I was a little hesitant but this was Matsuda I was looking at; he'd always brought humor to the dark books of _Death Note _and for that, I was thankful to him.

"Nice to meet you Matsuda." I said and he stared at me.

"You already know my name?"  
"...Yes L told me something's about the members of the task force so I knew who you'd be when you'd come." I said trying to sound older than what I really was.

"Well then…" L was about to say something else when L's phone rang. He snapped it open and began listening intently.

"So he's allowed to bring his phone in here and we're not?" Matsuda said under his breath and I smiled at him making him smile shyly back in a timid way.

"Don't worry Matsuda he needs it on him, just in case something big comes up about the Kira case." I said and pushed away from the island to stand by the table as L continued to listen.

The others looked at me in astonishment as I bowed low to them, my hair hung low in my eyes.

"It is an honor to meet you all, you have no clue how long I have been waiting for this moment. I'm glad to officially meet you." I rose up and smirked down at them.

"Why thank you but we aren't that great…." Aizawa said stoutly but I shook my head.

"You don't know your future yet Mr. Aizawa you don't know what fate has played out for you guys, just wait; you'll see soon enough what I mean." I could see their confusion waning over their faces like masks, I had clearly made them confused and I couldn't care; I'd let them interpret that anyway they liked.

L snapped the phone shut and the door opened to reveal a man in a long jacket and hat. I leaned once more against the island as he took of his hat and showed his elderly face to us all.

"_**Watari, I loved his character so much. Such a great fatherly character to L." **_I couldn't help but look to the ground zoning out once more as I remembered L and Watari's death. "_**I know I have to change the story but I'm sure if I can change the story that much if L were to live…..I'm not sure how would I protect him…I guess I could somehow find someone to take his place...but I don't want to copy the stories I used to read on the net; maybe L will just die like he was supposed to...I don't see away around it…I really don't, yet…" **_  
Watari was showing the task force their new gear as I looked at L who sat with his thumb pressed to his lips. He must have felt my eyes because he turned and looked at me.

"_**Yet I don't want him to die." **_I bit my lip. "_**Cross that bridge when you come to it, if he dies he dies; you can still change the story without L. I will change this story." **_

* * *

**Author: **_Finally I thought I wasn't going to finish this one even though it was so short, I'm sorry if stuff didn't match up that well but I didn't have the manga with me and it's hard to remember conversations word for word :(_

_Anyway tell me what you think about L dying possibly or do you think Hailey will somehow save him? Tell me what you think? _


	13. Chapter 12: A Weird Night

**Chapter 12:****a weird night**

"_You can't outrun me little brat…" I ran from the voice scared beyond belief, I heard the breathing from the person as if he was right behind me breathing down my neck turning it warm from it._

_I screamed begging for him to leave me alone but the hand clenched around my throat holding me up in the air and I felt the bullet and the scream of a girl that echoed through my lips...but it wasn't my scream that slipped from my mouth or the pain that seeped from my forehead; it was Elizabeth's._

"_The time is coming, when you won't have to worry about killing yourself my dear, your time is coming for suicide to be taken of your list; cause I'll do it for you." Blood ran down my lip as the face of my killer showed in the moonlight; his bright green eyes snapping in the cold air as his short orange hair flopped in his eyes._

"_Just a few more weeks my sweet." He leaned and licked my ear teasingly as I tried to retch myself from him._

"_You have a visitor Ma'am." I looked up and I was in a room with a glass wall in front of the door. The glass was thick and kept me safe…..from myself._

_I tired to move but my hands but I looked down to see they were twisted up in a straight jacket. My eyes widened as I struggled and the door opened to reveal my Father smirking at me, my smirk; he was using my smirk._

"_Well, what did I tell you. You're just like me yeah." His arms crossed over his wide chest as if to prove his dreaded point._

_I tried to move but I choked on a black smoke the curled around me angrily. _

"_No I won't become like you! I will stay sane! I promise you!" I screeched loudly and looked up to see that Father was no longer there, in his place was a chair and the murderer was sitting in it reading a book._

"_So...this is where you went my little brat." He held up the book to show Death Note hanging from it. I stared in fear as I felt a pain as a knife was pressed into my back and the loud bang of a gun rang out and I felt the slip of something hot come down from my forehead. _

_It hurt so much._

"_YOU CALL HIM THE MURDERER? REALLY? YOU"RE MORE A MURDERER THEN HIM!" The voice screeched out and I knew it was Elizabeth's._

"_No I tried! I didn't want to see you die!" I screamed till I felt my throat crack from being try I coughed and blood shot from my mouth splashing hotly to the floor where it began to cool in the cold night air._

_As if my words didn't matter I felt the coldness of a blade across my throat and a swift flick of it and searing pain went down from my neck as blood flowed from the fatal wound to the floor adding to the puddles. I choked as my ruined throat tried to breathe for air._

_I tried to scream for help but my words were blotted out from the blood seeping out of my mouth causing me to gag._

"_**I'm sorry." **__I thought falling to the ground to see the murderer standing above me, the gun pointed at me and the loud bang before I blacked out._

"AAAAhhHHHHHHHHH" I sat up screaming as pain screeched up my chest, neck and arms. I gasped as more screams came from my mouth, my hands grasping at the bed covers in a failing attempt to calm me.

My screams must have been loud because the door opened and L was there but I couldn't stop screaming. I covered my ears and laid my head down on my knees as my cries slowly grew to whimpers but it took along time for them to do so.

I knew I was making myself weak from this outburst but how could I stop my dreams? L had asked my to live with him so he was stuck with what happened to me when I slept. However my dreams had never been this bad.

"_**The pills…..I always took pills for my dreams….I guess they must have worked…..If only I'd brought them with me." **_A headache sprang behind my eyes as I rocked back and forth.

"G-Go ahead, tell me how weak I am or how a young women should not act in such a way. I dare you to do it." I gulped swallowing the cries as the tears slid down my face as I remembered the gun pointed at my face.

I'm not sure why he decided to not leave but before I could question it he had sat down on the bed and took my hand drawing slight swirls on it. I peered over my arms to see he was looking at the ground, I knew he was socially awkward so it wasn't surprising that he wasn't looking at me.

"It's ok Hail, I know how it is to have bad dreams…..I used to have them when I was younger to but then…..one night I slept like I usually do and I had no more, it also helped me that I don't usually sleep." I gawked at him, when did L talk so….freely?  
"L is that really you….are you sure you aren't….BB in disguise?" I muttered staring at him in shock. L turned to me quickly with wide eyes.

"You know of BB?" His voice was quiet and seemed tense. "_**Wow what's with all the emotion today? I've only been here a week and he's…...begun to show me more of his human side, this is just weird, awesome….but just weird." **_I sat back and leaned my back against the bed-board looking at the ceiling.

"I'm surprised that that shocked you, I know a lot L. There's no need to act so surprised about my knowledge." I said rolling my eyes as I stretched and then me and L both noticed at the same time that my body wasn't black from the shadows; and it glittered weirdly from the light from the moon.

My neck and arms were covered in red, hot blood. I couldn't stop the slight yelp that came from my mouth as I shot from the bed nearly tripping over L who got up as well. I dodged him and slammed the bathroom door leaving a very confused L standing humped in the room.

* * *

I wiped away my tears as I stared at myself in the mirror, I had cleaned the wounds and had bound them. I wrapped my black jacket around me; I originally had always worn a jacket so no one would ever see my scars; I had put it back on to hide the new ones.

Never in my life had I hurt myself this bad before; it scared me greatly. "_**Suicide is what Elizabeth wants me to do…well from the way this is going I don't think I have to worry of doing it when I'm awake...if I keep having these dreams I won't be waking up anymore." **_

Nervously I bit my skin on my arm which I did when I was nervous but it had been awhile since I had.

Taking deep breaths I rubbed my sore neck and turned of the light. I opened the door and tripped onto something. I fell hard to the ground and landed painfully, I gasped in pain as I hit my neck and I bet I began bleeding again.

"_**What did I trip on?" **_Suddenly I felt something move; my eyes widening I grasped my flashlight from my pocket and turned it on glaring it right into L's face who closed his eyes.

"L? Are you OK?" I asked and then realized what I was lying on. I squeaked shoving away from him, I'd fallen on L!  
Blushing like a madwoman I helped him stand and turned away quickly.

"U mm...I'm sorry L, I didn't mean to…but why were you outside the door?" I asked and when he didn't say anything I looked at him suspiciously.

"We're you listening at the door to see if I was calling someone?" I knew very well that L didn't trust anyone especially when someone made it clear they wanted to be friends especially on a case. I wasn't any better than that.

L did not say anything and I knew I was right. I sighed and sat on my bed.

"L I was bleeding, do you seriously think I went in there to call, I was binding my wounds!" I growled angrily clenching my fist's angrily.

"It is true that I am still in the process of fully trusting you…...however Miss Hail. There's one thing I want to know of." I flicked my eyes to him from under my bangs madly. "_**What the hell does he want to know about?" **_

"You were bleeding, why? What do you dream about that makes you inflict pain upon yourself?" His eyes were blank as I shone the flashlight upon his face. I sighed breathing in the cold air that slithered around me. I turned of the light knowing the light from the moon was just enough to have this conversation.  
My hand rubbed my bindings warily as I tried to find out where to start.

"L is there anyway we can just forget this ever happened?" He looked at me quietly before shaking his head no. I grimaced, I hadn't wanted to tell him; especially him.

"No I don't want to tell you!" I spat angrily once more rubbing my hands harder onto my skin.

"Hail, if you want me to trust you then you need to trust me with the truth." I blinked knowing I was trapped. I had to tell him now, plus...this was L; what could he do with that type of information?  
"_**Hopefully nothing." **_

"I was dreaming about a certain incident." I murmured crawling back under the covers and trying to fall asleep before I felt something shift. I turned to see L sitting in his weird position on the bed right next to my head. I felt my body flash with heat at the closed of space.

"Umm...L?" I asked quietly.

"Tell. Me." He demanded placing his hands on his knees and waited. The look in his eyes; I knew from that look that he'd stay here all night to pester me about this.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But I will not tell you my entire history; got it? That would take hours and I'm sure I would bore you….so get comfortable." I sat up definitely not comfortable as I tried to breathe calmly. I was going to tell L. My most favorite character was going to know my truth; what would he think about me? About my past? About my actions? Would he hate me and blame for their deaths like Mother and Elizabeth did? Would he just sit quietly and do nothing or smile?  
"_**Only one way to find out." **_

**Author: **_Ok I know this chapter was weird but I liked it, I loved how it started with the dream and her waking up. I also like how L seems to care for her and that he wants to know her past. She now has to tell him. What do you think will happen? Review what you WANT TO happen, maybe i'll choose form one of them…..but maybe not :) See ya later!_


	14. Chapter 13: Half the Truth

**Chapter 13:****Half the Truth**

I could feel my shaky breath shaking from my body as I brought my knees up to my face and laid my forehead upon them. Taking one more breath I closed my eyes as I felt L's eyes on me.

My new bedroom seemed to suffocate me with the air itself.

"Where I come from, I had to take certain medications that would make sure I didn't hurt myself in the night. They helped make sure my dreams were not as bad but they didn't stop them completely; I guess that the reason for the dreams getting this bad is because I don't have the pills with me." I muttered trying to get around the fact of telling L the truth; I had never told anyone before, no one knew the full truth of me and I personally didn't want to tell anyone.

L sat there staring at the wall as I gazed up at him. "You took pills?" I nodded numb. "How many were you on?" I bit my lip tiredly.

"A lot. The doctors never could find one that worked all the way. I still had the same issues, they were lessened in power but they were still there. They gave me a knew one every two weeks; none ever worked." I swallowed as the room pressed around me as if trying to shut up. I tried to catch my breath but the air was getting sickeningly thick.

L was clearly pondering my words as he nodded quietly before turning to me. I stared into his eyes that were illuminated by the light from the moon.

"What are the dreams about?" My eyes flicked to his as my breath caught in my mouth.

"Just of me dying and stuff, just dreams of random stuff….." I said looking away quickly. "_**OK I am going to put of telling anyone anything about myself until the very end! If I want to change this story then I can't have my past coming and hitting me in the face!" **_

"Is that all?" Knowing I had to get him to believe me I turned and looked him into his blinking eyes, I leaned forward placing my hands on his shoulder; I felt him tense.

"I swear, there's nothing else you need to know. What happened to me is considered normal to people like me, so don't worry about it. Everything will be fine…" I said hoping that I'd believe it to, there was one thing I had decided not to tell L for fear of what he'd do; patients with my problem were known to kill themselves; and I had already done it before.

L watched me as I pulled away from him and laid back down, throwing the covers over my body. "Are you OK to bed then L?" I asked closing my eyes.

There was a slight murmur from L about good night as he left the room making gaze at the ceiling; alone. I didn't want to be alone.

"Mother…...Elizabeth…." I bit my lip turning over and digging my head into the pillow waiting for sleep and whatever hated dream with it; but sleep never returned. I laid there for hours watching the sun rise from my window.

"Another day to change this story for good." I murmured blinking my wide eyes and was happy that tiredness did not cloud my mind.

"Another day to wait for the person who wishes to do something horrible to me." I remembered the shinigami's words. "_**I have to watch my back." **_

* * *

L was sitting on the couch watching surveillance tapes, he'd already watched most of the surveillance but was caught up on Raye Penber, talking about how he was pointing into the train. I had nearly smiled and said how stupid they were; but I'd held my tongue.

"_**Hmm...Raye Penber…...who am I forgetting?" **_I pondered for a moment as the phone rang.

"L it's for you." Watari called over. I racked my brain knowing I'd forgotten something.

"_**Come on Hailey! You've read this manga how many times? Who are you forgetting?" **_

"Naomi Misora…." L trailed of pressing the name into his computer and blinking for once at what came up. "Ah yes that was her that helped him with the BB murder case.

"_**NAOMI! That's who I'm forgetting." **_I looked at the time, if L was getting that phone call now; that meant that her death wasn't to far from this phone call.

I pulled my jacket tighter around me as I turned to Aizawa. "Aizawa, do we have someone at the Kira task force base right now?" He shook his head as I knew he would. "Listen , don't ask why but you and me are going to hurry down there as fast as we can; got it? Good now let's go."

"But…what about L…." Aizawa turned to look back at L as I pushed him towards the door.

"He'll understand actually, if we were to ask him he'd say the same thing; now come on!" I growled as I closed the door behind him and nearly died of impatience in the elevator that took us right to the garage under the building.

"Come on, come on." I muttered tapping feet in the car as Aizawa inserted the key and began to drive. I sighed as I felt the machine move underneath me. I had always like Naomi, I didn't want to see her die.

"_**Plus if I do this, that means that Light will be caught sooner which is better than later!"**_

The police building showed to us and I couldn't help but breathe in relief as exited the car and made our way to the front door; we were thirteen feet away from the building when I saw two people walking back in the snow to the building a woman with long black hair and black eyes talking to a young man. "_**Thank goodness I made it in time, they were reaching the long run!" **_

I perked up at the sight of the girl, it was Naomi. I gazed at the man and nearly decked him right then and there but held back; it was Kira or more commonly known as Light Yagami.

"_**I really hate you Light, you are so gay just like your last name says!"  
**_"Aizawa listen to me, I was sent to get that woman, she has information vital for our case." I muttered as I waltzed over to the two and put on my most unemotional face, Aizawa followed closely behind me as I stopped in front of them.

Naomi and Light looked at me, I could see Light's suspicion but ignored it completely.

" Mrs. Shoko I need to speak with you immediately." I said gesturing for her to follow me, she looked at me as if I was talking crazy but nodded, she trudged away from an unsuspected Light who looked, for a second, ready to kill someone. "_**How predictable, take a hike Light Yagami!" **_I spat his name in my head as I gave Aizawa a look that meant 'keep him away from us'.

"Naomi Misora," I whispered her real name confidently, she turned to me abruptly with fear in her eyes.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, her voice riddled with suspicion and fear.

"Listen, you wanted to talk to headquarters correct? I am from headquarters, I work with L. I can take you to him. Please come with me." I said motioning towards the vehicle.

Naomi looked at me as if weighing her options. "But…."  
"You worked for L on the LABB murder cases, and caught a young man who called himself Rue Ryuzaki correct? You worked for L on that. Is that proof enough for you? We heard that you were at the headquarters building but we moved our headquarters to somewhere more secret, I am sorry." I bowed hiding my snicker. I was talking to Naomi, the strong willed character that all women looked up to in my world.

"So please, I beg you Mrs. Misora. Come with me and tell L yourself what you know on Kira." After a minute of hesitation I placed my hand on her arm and gazed into her eyes.

I closed my eyes as I felt my phone vibrate, only L knew my number; clearly he was worried I was getting into trouble, and knowing me I probably was, who said saving Naomi would do anything for the plot? It might even make things worse.

"_**How could things get worse, with what Naomi knows Light will be put to death quicker…but that means we'd never find proof about Misa…...this might be bad..I wish I'd thought this through completely!" **_

I could feel Light's eyes on me as I brought Naomi to the car and closed her into it, Aizawa got behind the wheel as I turned to the devil himself.

I was surprised as I turned and I could see Ryuk! His red shinigami eyes glaring down at me with his usual playful grin, I ignored him making sure I hadn't seen him.

"Hello Light Yagami, I am Hail from NPA. Your Father has told me much about you; thank you for getting Naomi and keeping her around here, I'm sure whatever she told you will be kept to yourself for your on analysis." I smirked at him knowingly. "_**Of course he'd never tell, he doesn't want anyone to tell." **_

Light stared at me and smiled warmly that was clearly fake. "Of course I won't!" I turned away from him and grasped the door handle in my hand.

"Have a good day Light, may you have a long happy life." I turned slightly away so Ryuk could only see me and winked at him. He seemed to stop breathing as I smiled and climbed into the vehicle and then we were gone.

* * *

LATER THAT SAME NIGHT

Light was sitting in his room writing as many names as he possibly could in the notebook, his tv was on and calming talking about recent criminals. His hand flew across the page and nearly broke the pen as he pressed down to hard.

"LIGHT, GET DOWN HERE!" He sighed at the sound of Sayu's voice, he put the notebook carefully back in the drawer, ignoring the silent Ryuk he went down the staircase.

"What is it?" They'd already had dinner, so what could be so important?

"This was at the door, it says it's for you." Light's brows knit together as she held a small box with a beautiful card on it.

Carefully he took it in his arms as if holding a bomb. He snickered why should he be so worried, it was probably another gift from a love stricken girl.

"Thank you Sayu." His sister was begging him to open it so she could see but he was already all the way back in his room untying the gift as he sat on his bed.

He smiled knowing that there would be some stupid candy inside, he laid the card aside knowing it had some sick love poem in it and opened the gift.

Light's smile flew away as his face darkened, he brought out two large, fresh apples that were as red and shiny as blood.

Eyes flickering he turned and ripped the card open.

~Light Yagami~

Here's a gift for you, just you two. One for you and the other for your friend :) Hope you enjoy, I know how much you both love apples!

Light looked up from the card and held the apple up to his face.

"So it isn't just L anymore huh? Things are going to get even more interesting." Light smiled as he grasped the apple hard in his hands.

**Author: **_Hey guys, hope you liked this one. I did. I wanted to fit Naomi in it but I'm debating on killing her so we'll have to just see. My favorite part about this book would be the ending, I loved that little apple thing with Light, I bet we all can bet who that's from. :)  
Also I love that part when she thinks about Light's last name backwards. I like just found that out two days ago and I laughed! (Just in case for anyone who doesn't know, spell it backwards :))_

_Thank you for reading my writing, I am very thankful for your time and patience!_


	15. Chapter 14: Are we Friends?

Chapter 14: Are we Friends?

* * *

"Do you believe her?" I asked quietly, it had been at least twenty minutes since Naomi had left and L had still to say something, he had been staring at the wall for the entire time taking in all the information.

Naomi had just told us her entire ideas and I knew very well that she could not prove any of them, yes it gave L an idea but they couldn't ever be pr-

"I know her well enough to know she wouldn't make this type of stuff up yet...with this information we can be on the look out for more weird deaths." L said stating his mind as he took a bite of his ice cream. I stared at the table in front of us, since we were alone; the entire collection of different ice creams were arranged perfectly upon its surface.

My mind shut off as I stared at the delectable looking creams beckoned for me. Mouth watering I looked at L to see if he'd care but he wasn't looking at me, he was still thinking hard about Naomi's words.

_**"Forget it, I don't care if he gets mad; I want some and I'm taking some….I just need something else with it…"**_ I got up and went to the kitchen grabbing a bowl and spoon then looking through the cupboards to find what I was looking forward; oreo's. I smiled at the black and white package. _**"They even have them in Japan."**_

L still didn't look at me as I sat back down and began dumping scoops of chocolate ice cream into the bowl and smashing up the oreo's which I dumped in there as well. I mixed it up well and after placing it in the microwave for a thirty seconds, I sunk into the chair and bit into the delicious treat.

"What did you do to it?" With a mouth full I turned to L who was staring at me blankly, his own ice cream bowl in his hands; the spoon was halfway to his mouth but was stopped.

I turned to look at him then to my bowl. "Oh…" I swallowed the thick sweet clump of ice cream and turned to him. "Sorry, I love sweet stuff just like you! But I think I go a little more crazy on it." L just stared at me, his eyes clearly showing me that even he didn't do that to his ice cream.

"Chocolate on chocolate?" He asked slowly, I nodded taking another bite tasting the sweetness that made my lips curl into a small smile.

"Yeah my Mother…" I stopped as I said the word, a pang of sadness rang through me, it had been awhile since I'd talked to anyone about my Mother. "...S-She always thought my eating habits were weird." I smiled trying to hide that my face had paled but I was pretty sure L had noticed; and he had. He sat back not saying anything.

"Hail, what do you think of Naomi's words." I gazed at the ground taking another bite, the ice cream no longer tasted sweet, I couldn't taste anything. I was remembering Mother.

"My sweet little dear, come here." I climbed into her arms as she held me close, I could smell the great smells of coconut and flowers flowing from her body. She laughed against me as I snuggled closer.

I felt myself smile but the scene changed.

"Hailey Rose! Did I not tell you to go in here!" I turned to see Father waltzing up in a drunken state, my wide young eyes widened as his hand rose to strike.

"JOHN!" Mother caught his arms angrily. "She is your daughter, treat her with more respect!" 

"Mother always used to protect me." The ice cream in my mouth seemed to evaporate at the next memory which came crashing down on me like a vise.

I walked into the room, I looked up to see Mother sitting on her bed holding a shiny object, as I walked closer I noticed the knife that Father had used on me a few times. I gulped as the light caught against it and shone on the floor brightly, some of my dried blood still on the tip from the last time.

"Mother?" I took hesitate steps towards her, she wasn't looking at me, her eyes were crazed and her hair was slightly frizzed as if she hadn't taken the time to comb it. "Mother, is everything ok?" I knew very well that everything was not okay. Mother had never known until only a few days ago how many times Father had beaten me, it had started when I turned five and ended when I turned nine; I knew she felt horrible. However Father was finally in the asylum where he would stay away from us.

Mother's crazed eyes looked at me and I stopped coming towards her, her eyes were beyond crazed, they looked like they were apart of a crazed hunter. "_**Just like Daddy.." **_ I gulped and backed away slowly. "Mommy?" I asked seriously worried as she rose and stepped over to me, her eyes never losing the weird glint. 

"YOU HORRIBLE CHILD! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN BORN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Her voice was so loud that it hurt my ears as she brought forth the hand that did not hold the gun and smacked it across my face. I slammed against the wall, my head smacking against it painfully. Dizzily I looked up to see her shifting her leg back and brought it with much strength to my stomach. She kicked multiple times, she kept kicking, and kicking and kicking….

"Hail?" I felt a hand on my shoulder which snapped me out of the horrible trance. I realized that I was shaking slightly, I shook my head and looked at him placing another spoonful into my mouth still not able to taste anything. "You were shaking." It was not a question.

"Sorry just felt a sudden chill, what was your question?" For once L blinked slowly and frowned.

"I asked if you believe what Naomi said to be true?" I bit my lip, I really was out of it today wasn't I?  
"Well we already think that Kira needs a face and a name to kill, I don't think it's a stretch that he could kill using other methods then a heart attack...it's obvious that we're dealing with someone with a very childlike opinion of right and wrong." I twisted words that L had said in the manga to my own set of words. I smiled liking the way it sounded. "Light's such a child." Licking my lips I swallowed. "So yes I think it is possible, but…..how can we PROVE it? Right now Kira kills with heart attacks, there's nothing linking Kira to it, it's like they happened out of thin air. But if he can control what they do before they die and using other methods to kill, I don't understand if it's meant to look natural how will we ever come up with a murderer?" I asked knowing that the probability of L really knowing was low.

"I'm not sure Hail but we're about to find out." I nodded as Watari came up and slowly began cleaning of the table, I nearly jumped; he'd been in the back of the room the whole time and I hadn't noticed!

"Hello Watari!" I said calmly as he smiled warmly, I'd always liked him, he'd been a great fatherly character in the manga._** "A better Father than mine, that's for sure."**_ I growled in the back of my head willing my inner conscience to just shut it, but how does one run from their own mind?  
Watari nodded to me before going to the kitchen to clean the dishes. I slumped back into the couch breathing calmly and waiting for something to happen.

"Hail, I recommend you go and get sleep soon, it is quite late…" I sat up slowly.

"No, didn't you say I was supposed to help you at night?" I said hotly knowing he wouldn't go back on it. He stared at me, something going through his eyes as if he wanted to go back and tell me I needed my sleep but he only kept walking; a clear sign I was allowed to follow.

He went to the other side of his living room where three tv's were lined up together, boxes of what I knew were footage from cameras lined the wall next to them.

"Well then Miss Hail. Care to watch some surveillance of the FBI agents with me?" He asked jumping onto the chair and sitting, his toes scrapping over each other as he made himself comfortable. Not even blinking or thinking I sat next to him and watched as he pressed the button for the tv.

He turned to me as the tv blinked to life and we both just stared at each other. I smiled and nodded at him as if a silent 'thank you' had passed between us, he returned the nod and I could have sworn I saw the corner of his right lip twitch into the beginning of a smile, but he turned at the last second to watch the tv.  
I stared at him for a minute and couldn't help but sigh in my head as I realized that it was a possibility that me and L might be actual friends. Maybe though, L didn't trust others very often but their was a slim chance that me and him might be friends.

_**"Out of all the characters besides Near, I'd want L to be my best friend… Are we friends?"**_ I blinked breathing in as I sat back and watched the beginning of one of the FBI agents. _**"I know we aren't going to find anything until Raye Penber but…."**_ I glanced at L. "_**How will Naomi living change the story? Or will something happen to her?"**_

* * *

AUTHOR: Hey guys! Ok I know this chapter wasn't that long but I liked it. I mean we found out that Hailey also had problems with her Mother! But why does she feel so bad she couldn't save her then? Also that little thing with the chocolate ice cream, I just had to put that in there. That is actually something I do whenever I get ice cream and oreos in the same house with me. I love eating that; it's like my personal treat! Yep Hails got a big sweet tooth just like me! :) Hope you liked it and continue to read it! See ya next time!


	16. Chapter 15: Camera's

Chapter 15: Cameras

* * *

"Can you play back the parts where Raye Penber goes through the turnstile, where he gets on the train, and where he dies? I'd like to see those again, next to each other" L stared transfixed at the screens, his thumb pressed firmly across his lips as if he was immobilized. I blinked sighing wishing they'd get on with it.

Aizawa rushed to rewind the tapes and stopped them at the right spots. I gazed around at our little group, only me, Aizawa, the chief, Matsuda, and L were here. Ukita was gone to the other headquarters taking boring calls from weirdos thinking they were Kira, and Naomi was safe in her own room in the apartment, L had locked her in there for reasons that were unknown but she hadn't been against it.

And personally I was tired, me and L had stayed up for three nights watching tapes, I was becoming just like him; I was beginning to sleep less and stay awake; my eyes had to be as wide as L from the lack of sleep.

The screens portrayed an image I already had scorched into my brain.

"He enters through a turnstile on the west side of Shinjuku Station at 15:11. That matches what's printed on the back of his pass." The chief muttered holding up a photo of Raye to his eyes.

"Very strange…" The Chief and Matsuda looked up from the photo as L spoke once more, they gazed at him as his hand moved to take the photo and rested his face on his other hand as he stared at it.

"He gets on the train at 15:13. He dies the moment he gets off, at 16:45. One full circle on the Yamanote Line loop takes an hour, and he was on there for an hour and a half…but no other ticket was found on him, and nothing is printed on his prepaid card to indicate he got out and reentered." L did not move as he continued and I couldn't help but smile, I would butt into his conversation any second now…..I just had to wait for the perfect opportunity.

"He gets on the train at 15:13. Even if he was shadowing someone at the time, this image isn't clear enough to figure out who it might be." L pointed to the tv that showed Raye with his knees on the ground and hands splayed out in front of him as if gasping for air.

"And right before he died….Raye Penber received the file with the names and faces of all the FBI agents in Japan on his computer at 15:21. That's just eight minutes after he boarded. Penber sat on that train for an hour and a half with the file on him….Kira can control people's actions right before they die. So I suppose we could just say that's the reason any of the agents acted strangely that day, but…"  
_**"NOW."**_ I went and crossed in front of L and sat next to the television and pointed at the screen where it showed Raye frozen in mid stride by the turnstile and pointed at him.

"What happened to the envelope!" L and I both said at the same time. I smirked before I turned to them pretending to look surprised. L stared at the screen then at me.

"You noticed as well Hail?" I nodded quickly turning to the screen.

The other three men looked at the screens in dismay as I pointed to the file in Raye's hands.

"Right there, right after he enters through the turnstile he is holding something like a manila envelope!" I said still pointing to Raye.

"An envelope?" Aizawa bent down and peered where my finger was. "Hey you guys are right! He's definitely holding an envelope!" Aizawa moved to the next tv where it was paused on when Raye got into the train. "He's got it over here to!" He pointed to the screen next to me with a shocked face. "I can't believe you two noticed it!" Aizawa pat me on the back proudly, I forced a fake grin past my lips trying not to show how tired I was inside.

The Chief shook his head slowly. "There was nothing like an envelope found on his body, though…"

"Which would mean he left it on the train." I cut the chief of quickly hardly able to hide my laughs that I was stealing all of L's lines, L peered at me before nodding his head.

_**"One step closer to Light Yagami, you better look out we're coming for you!"**_

"Maybe...that envelope contained a file of the FBI agents in Japan…" The chief looked at the tv screens thoughtfully.

"And Kira got it room him, then made Penber get off and killed him!" Matsuda burst out swallowing quickly.

"No. Penber only got the file at 15:21, on the train. He couldn't have had it before he boarded." L turned to look back at Matsuda who smiled stupidly.

"Oh, yeah…." Matsuda backed away slowly as I leaned back to sit down fully, I laid my head against the thick arm of the chair and sat there for a minute letting the conversation go on without me entering into it once more. I knew this talk by heart, I knew when to cut in, I had to prove to L how smart I was.

"Miss Hail, when you look at this screen what do you see?" I snapped out of it to find L staring at me while his thumb was gesturing to the tv screen; I turned to see he was pointing to the one that showed Penber on the ground stretching out towards the door of the train.

I sat up straighter and pretended to look at it for an extra second. "It would seem that Penber is trying desperately to look into the train…..what if...what if there was a chance that...Kira had been on that train?" I asked looking back at them with wide eyes.

Everyone besides L looked at me in shock but L continued to look at the screen. "I agree with you Miss Hail however it isn't likely. If Kira can murder from afar. Why would he bother going there…?" L asked quietly thinking it over. "Still he might have figured that's what we'd think, and taken the risk of coming out in the open." I rolled my eyes closing the lids over them.

"Guys I'm pretty sure, if this Kira is as smart as we think he is then I'm positive that wouldn't let himself get caught on a security camera with the envelope." I said breathing slowly in and out trying not to fall asleep. "If this Kira is all he's cracked up to be then he'd have checked all the locations of the surveillance cameras beforehand and used all the place that didn't have one and hide behind others when he couldn't find a blind spot…...if he was caught on tape with the envelope we could call him in as a material witness...but the chance of him being caught is low."

The others began to discuss how they would search all the tapes just in case when my cellphone vibrated in my pocket, I took it out and opened it to see that the screen had gone red. Making sure no one could see it i pressed the button and it cleared immediately. On it showed that I had a new number added to my list. Biting my lip I scrolled down to see that Naomi Misora's name had been added as well.

"I don't understand…" Making sure that I was being unnoticed I began to text to the number.

**Naomi Misora, what did Light Yagami say to you?**

I knew that we had a chance, if he had told her before we'd gotten there that he worked for the Task Force we could easily bring him in questioning but if he hadn't….

The phone vibrated.

**Only that he was the chiefs son , he said he'd let me use his phone, and I told him what I told you and L. Why?**

I nearly slammed my fist into the chair but held myself steady. "**_And here I was hoping we could deal with this quickly…"_**

**Just wanted to know, thank you for your cooperation.**

I ran my hand through my hair as I allowed my eyes to close slowly and laid there thinking about what to do. I could just allow this to go on the same way or shake things up really bad…but then I'd have no clue what to expect next; that would be the problem there.

I snuggled deeper into my black jacket and placed my phone in the pocket letting the conversation overhead drown out the noise till I heard the unusual hum of the tune Mother used to hum for me, it swirled around my mind creating a black haze that covered everything; and with that I fell into a dark and uncomfortable darkness.

* * *

"We'll be back tomorrow Ryuzaki, what it the plan exactly?" The Chief asked as L sat in his chair staring intently at the tv screens.

"It is obvious that right now Raye Penber's death is the only one that I think is the most suspicious; and Naomi coming to the task force with her information makes me even more positive.

"Halley Belle was the first person to receive the called him minutes before that. Belle then sent Penber the file right away...So the one that wanted the file first could have been Penber. That's very significant." L rose to stare out his large window as if noting how dark it was already.

"Then there's his unusual behavior on the Yamanote line. And then his wife comes in with info that may not be plausible."

Aizawa, the Chief, and Matsuda stood watching as L pondered. "There's something there…" Matsuda mumbled quietly.

Here's what we do. We're narrowing our investigation down to those Raye Penber was probing before December 19, when Kira started conducting tests on prisoners. That's very few people. However...since it's quite possible that Kira is one of them, calling them in for questioning is not going to work. It's too dangerous." L kept talking, the ideas brushing past his lips as his quick mind fluttered over all the possibilities.

"Our focus will be two NPA personnel, and their families… Penber reported there were 'no grounds for suspicion' for any of them, but...never the less, inside those two homes...We will place secret cameras and listening devices." L turned to them as their mouths all gaped open in shock, he stared at their expressions knowing the reason for them.

"Wh...What?! This is Japan! That's totally illegal!" Matsuda said loudly as he tried to shut his mouth.

"Yeah...that's going to far Ryuzaki…" Aizawa agreed loudly. "If that got out, there'd be a huge scandal. We'd all be fired. Not just that, we'd be arrested…" L turned towards him silencing him with one look as he began to speak back.

"So you won't risk your jobs? I thought you were risking your lives for this." It wasn't a question and Aizawa and Matsuda could only stand with their mouths shut in disapproval.

"Who were the two NPA personnel that Penber was probing?" The Chief asked with a stiff face as if hoping it wasn't one of them.

Matsuda shook his head to clear it and went over to the table and grabbed Penber's papers. "Let's see, that's before December 19th…" Matsuda stopped as he read the two names on the paper.

L turned and looked the Chief deeply in the eye, the shadows reflecting off his face. "Deputy Director-General Kitamaru and his family. And Detective Superintendent Yagami and his family. I'd like to place bugs and hidden cameras in those two homes." The Chief froze as sweat ran down his head, his eyes widened as L stared at him awaiting an answer.

* * *

L hadn't been surprised by the Chiefs actions to his deduction; actually he had expected it and he knew he wouldn't say no so it had all gone just like he'd thought it would. Watari would place the cameras and wiretaps tonight.

. He stepped away from the cupboard, a bowl of ice cream in his hands which he slowly ate.

L heard the door close behind the task force members and finally almost felt alone, but he knew he wasn't alone; he had Naomi in a room not far and he had…

"Hail?" He asked looking around sticking the spoon of ice cream in his mouth, he kept the spoon there as he walked around looking for her. Finally he saw her sitting on the floor leaning up against the arm of the couch. "Hail, are you ok?" He said around the spoon before pulling it out, she didn't answer. Her head was hunched as well, he leaned down and brushed some of the hair out of her eyes to see they were closed, her breathing calm and regular.

Setting his bowl and spoon on the table L grasped her arms and picked her up in his arms, she laid against his chest with a slight groan of uncomfort. L stared at her as he carried her bridal style to her bedroom where he laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.  
L stared at her as he stood in the doorway. "...Goodnight Hail, don't have bad dreams tonight...ok?" Of course he didn't get a response but he felt the dark aura around her room lesson slowly.

"Goodnight Hail, sleep well." He muttered before closing the door. He stood there for a moment listening to anything he could hear. His black eyes flicked to the door and for once he smiled; an actual smile as he nodded to the door; but really nodding to the person on the other side of the door.

**_"It seems, that I have gained a real friend."_** Smiling L walked away unaware that someone else was watching the scene as well, their orange eyes glinting softly. The man who stood out on the balcony grinned happily as he took out his cell phone. He pressed the number in and waited.

"Yes, I found her."

* * *

Author: Hey once more! This chapter was actually hard to write, I had to keep looking back at the manga trying to write down exactly what they talked about and was happy when I was able to change it a little considering everything that's happened.

So what do you think about the ending? Who do you think it is? And what did you think of L's little thought there? I really liked that! :) Review if possible my friends!


	17. Chapter 16: Death

Chapter 16: Death 

* * *

I woke to a quiet bedroom, it only took me a second to realize that someone had brought me to bed; because I remembered falling asleep on the floor.

My arms brushed up my arms, I looked down and seeing that my arms were not red with blood I blinked realizing that for once in my entire life I had slept without a bad dream. **_"What? I didn't take medicine…..so how?" _**I smiled knowing it was a miracle that probably wouldn't last long but to be able to sleep for once without a nightmare was calming to my already-shredded nerves.

I stretched and thought of where we were right now in the story. **_"Ok…we are starting to watch Light today…." _**Rolling my eyes at the name I crawled out of bed and brushed at my wrinkled clothing. Without combing my hair I went out of my room and into the kitchen to see that the Chief and L were sitting by the monitors watching closely, the Chief looked at me while L's eyes flicked to me and then were gone as if my image had burned him.

"Good morning Hail." The Chief said kindly but I could tell it was taking everything in him not to remain in his same emotion. **_"Yep, just like in the manga/anime, he wasn't that happy when Light was being watched. Well he best get used to it." _**I nodded at him as I took out milk (one of the only things in the kitchen that wasn't sweet; much to my disappointment) and poured a quick glass of the creamy white substance.

I shivered quietly and began to walk back to my room because I obviously wasn't wanted at the moment. I closed my eyes as I leaned against the wall for a second, and jumped when I opened them to see Naomi.

"Hello, Naomi….how are you…?" I asked taking a gulp of milk, I licked my lips watching Naomi lean against the wall next to me. She seemed to be looking down the hall to where the faint glow of the tv's poured across the ground from the alcove it came from.

"Um….I was hoping to talk to you….please." Her soft eyes asked as I nodded.

Another swallow of milk passed my thin lips. "Yeah I'm planning on leaving later to go to the store for some stuff I need….so yeah if you want to come with me; sure I don't mind!" I smiled and Naomi, like all the others, thought it was a real smile.

She nodded and left the same way she came.

"Bye then." I muttered closing my door behind me.

* * *

"Soooo what did you want to talk about?" I asked softly as my heels hit the ground with purpose, Naomi walked beside me, her hands in her pockets as if debating something.

"I wanted you to tell me if you believed what I told you?" My eyes glittered as she asked, I stared at the ground trying to think of a nice way to say this.

We walked in silence for a minute.

"Naomi, I believe you but I do not believe you have enough proof to get this of the floor. I do know that L has taken this into consideration and is looking into it but he can't BELIEVE it fully until he has proof. So you just need to wait and see." I said this as nicely as I could glad that it didn't sound mean in anyway.

"Well, I wasn't expecting much. I just hope that the information somehow helps with the case." I blinked as we passed another alley, the blackness seemed to yawn out from it in a manner that I looked back as I saw something move.

"Yeah." I agreed shaking my head to continue walking.

"Don't worry Naomi," I started but Naomi cut me off, as she did I felt someone following.

"It's just I want Kira to be caught, he doesn't deserve to live after what he did; and the sooner we catch him the better!" Naomi said with not a hushed voice. My eyes were wide as I tired to look back without being seen but I couldn't.

"Come on, this way is a shortcut to the store you wanted to go to." Naomi pointed down an alley way, an alley was the last place I wanted to go down...but I had to get out of range of whoever was following.

"Ok." I grasped her arm and pulled her with me with a fake smile, she smiled back and nodded. **_"She noticed to. Good I thought I was crazy for a second there."_**

"Listen Hail I…..I…." I turned as Naomi's hand wretched itself out of my hand. I turned to see Naomi falling to her knees, her hands clutching her chest dramatically; she was clutching the skin above her heart.

"!NAOMI!" I said loudly rushing to her as she fell to the ground, her eyes blinked staring at me as she squirmed there on the disgusting ground.

"H-Hail….." Naomi muttered as foam passed her lips in a slow motion. I took her hand and felt her pulse, it was speeding and speeding and then…...it stopped.  
"Naomi? NAOMI!" I felt her neck for any sign of a pulse, there was none. I knew that there was no chance but I had to do it.

I brought my hands to her chest and began pumping hoping to start her heart once more. **_"This can't be happening, Naomi never gave him her real name. There conversation wasn't long enough for him to get it! This must be a natural heart attack right?" _**I gasped holding back cries of sadness as I continued to pump; but there was still not response.

Finally I gave up, I couldn't bring her back; Naomi Misora was dead.

"L please answer." I prayed in a mumble as I dialed his number, I stared at the now growing cold body of Naomi. It had been such a long time since I'd seen a dead body like this, but the last one had been bloody; Naomi just looked like she'd fallen asleep with her eyes open.

"Yes, Hail; what is it?" The calming voice of L asked from the phone.

"L…..I-I'm not sure…..but I think it was Kira...I'm pretty sure!" I couldn't help but stutter on the words, I had no clue why I hadn't stuttered when Mother or Elizabeth had died..well I hadn't spoken that time but this time was somehow different.

"What happened Hail?" He asked trying to find out exactly what my ramble was about.

"It's Naomi! She had a heart attack!"

* * *

Author: Hello once more, Happy to have to all still reading and posting comments on this! :)

So this one was a bit shorter but a lot happened in it! Poor Naomi, sorry for fans for her; she had to go, as the infamous Light Yagami (imagay) would say: "She knew too much" I can just see that coming from him. And they were being followed, but by who? I bet some of you have good guesses, that doesn't mean that they're right! And how did Naomi die of a heart attack?


	18. Chapter 17: A Dreaded Memory

Chapter 17: A Dreaded memory

* * *

"It's Naomi! She had a heart attack!" L nearly dropped the phone, his wide eyes grew even more wide as his fast-moving brain took in the information.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" The Chief asked as he saw his face, L stat frozen to his chair. How was it possible for Kira to have gotten Naomi? Her name had not been given out.

"Kira needs a name and a face…" He narrowed his eyes quietly.

"I need you to tell me everything that has happened." Hail told L as quickly as she possibly could and L sat and listened looking over her once-in-awhile stuttering.

L had put the phone on speaker so that the Chief could hear as well, they both stood frozen as Hail finished.

"Hail, are you ok?" L asked.

"Of course. But what do I do? Do you want me to call the police?"  
"No, Yagami. Go and get your men down, go and get an ambulance. Even if there's no way of her living again she must still be sent to the hospitable." L gestured for to the Chief who grabbed his coat, and taking out his phone dialing his men and the police department.

"Hail don't worry everything will be ok." L snapped the phone shut to see the Chief looking at him.

"Ryuzaki I don't like to say things like this, but which seems more like a suspect to you. My son or Hail?" L sat there actually surprised at the question.

"Why ask that?" He said quietly putting a cherry in his mouth as the tv screens glowed in front of him, all forgotten.

"Because she was with Naomi when she died, no one besides us knew her real name. Hail was with her!" L knew this, that was the first thing he'd thought but there was a reason why he knew Hail was innocent, he had told her himself.  
"She is innocent Yagami, she is. Don't suspect her." L said rising to his feet and gesturing for Watari to come with him.

He brushed past the Chief who watched as L and Watari made there way down the hall and disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

I closed the phone happy that they were coming, I looked down at the body of Naomi and bent to close her eyes which had stared up to the sky with a blank expression.

"Is she ok?" The voice nearly made me jump, but not much scared me these days. I turned and froze at who came out of the shadows. My eyes narrowed and a sneer nearly pressed its way up to my mouth. I now knew why Naomi lay at my feet dead, I knew who had killed her. It had not been Light, it had been the blond goddess that stood in front of me, her kind blue eyes staring at me in a strange way.

_**"Misa Amane. I never would have thought you'd come this early on; just my luck." **_I grit my teeth.

"No, she had a heart attack!" I said glaring at her with every piece of venom in me. _**"Naomi could have helped this case along much faster, Light and you would both be in jail quicker! But now…." **_I chilled my urge to punch her in the face, it was obvious from the look in her eyes that she was confused. _**"She must have written my name down, she's confused on how I'm still here." **_This brought a tiny smile to my mouth but I cut it down viciously.

"Did you call the police?" She asked all politely as she rushed forward to look at the body on the ground and pretending to put her fingers to Naomi's neck to feel for a pulse.

******_"Tch, yeah pretend you have no clue!" _**I leaned against the wall blinking a few times to pretend I was crying, the fake tears spilled down my eyes as I cried and cried. But after a few minutes they turned to real tears as I cried for my Mother and sister.

"Hey…..come on it's going to be ok." I looked up at her, the tears stinging my eyes. She smiled down at me with comfort and as I did I knew then that what she was showing for her emotion was true. She was really comforting me.

"Sorry, I'm Hail." I muttered holding up my hand to hers as the tears still ran down my face like it was a race track.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Misa Amane….you know, I'm super…-"  
"Super famous? Yes I've seen you on magazines! You do great pictures." I said as I heard the sirens come up.

"Yeah….listen I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for the shoot!" She laughed and bounced away as if she hadn't just witnessed a murder. "**_A murder that she caused…"_**I made more tears come.

The first car that came up was a black one, the Task force spilled out of it, next came the ambulance. They swarmed over Naomi's body until I no longer could see it.

"Hail?" My eyes were wide, the tears had stopped coming. I was too busy thinking back to my old life.

The blood was wrapped up my arms almost like it was bonding with my skin. I could smell the stench of death and the overwhelming scent of blood curl around me as I stared down at the body that had held life only seconds ago. My eyes widened as I the tears that had been flying down my cheeks for days began once more; I could no longer stop them.

**_"This man, I just….I just ended.,...his life…" _**But I didn't care, I'd care later; for now I had to get out before Father found me trying to escape.

"HAIL," I snapped out of it as someone violently shook me, in fright I grasped whoever is was by their hand and shot up bringing their arm up in a painful way behind his back. "Owww…"  
I looked down and dropped the arm instantly. "Matsuda! I-I'm sorry I'm not sure what came over me!" I grit my teeth knowing why I had done that, I had been remembering so vividly that when I'd snapped out of it I'd still thought I was in it. "Sorry, so sorry!" I said helping him stand and brushed him with a frown.

"It's ok Hail, you've just been through a tremendous experience!" I stared at him blankly and didn't say anything else, I had seen death before but this was different...this time the person dead wasn't by my own hand.

The next few minutes seemed to go by in a blur, I don't remember much; all I know is the next thing is that I walk into the hotel room and fall onto my bed where I lay trying to think things out.

* * *

I woke up to a silent room, I rolled over and gazed at the ceiling in silence. **_"I'm sorry Naomi that I couldn't save you, I should have known…..that something like that would have happened….." _**I shook my head knowing that it was my fault, I should have known that she would have wanted to talk about Kira and that we should have stayed inside to do that, but no we'd been on our way to a store and began to talk where anyone could have heard us. **_"But how could it be a coincidence that it was Misa of all people to hear us? And she wasn't the one following us before I know that, the presence was different….it wasn't feminine like Misa's."_**Thoughts ran through my head when I finally noticed I wasn't the only one in the room.

I sat up and stared at L who sat across the room in a chair. He looked at me quietly.

"Hail, it wasn't your fault." His monotone voice said and I glared.

"Yes it was L. I should have known that she wanted to talk about Kira! I should have known not to leave and go outside with her!" I growled hitting my head into my hands where I stayed for a second trying to regain my composure.

"Let it go, she asked to come with you. It was her decision. No use worrying over something that is passed…" He sighed looking away from me to the window where the moon shone through. "Listen come and watch the surveillance when you're ready, it's better to have two smart minds than just one." I forced a smile and chuckled.

"So I'm in the 'smart' group now? I didn't know I was that smart." L only nodded in amusement and left the room leaving me to my dreaded thoughts. I was ok when I wasn't alone, but seeing another dead body so close was bringing more memories to mind.

"So after two months of me keeping you down here in the basement, you finally get your courage to kill one of my own men?" I turned and backed up as far as I could in the basement, Father stepped out of the shadows that crept around the corners.

"How….How long have you kept me down here, where's Mother?" I whimped tiredly begging anyone to help me in my mind.

"Mother went on a little work trip to Michigan, it was a four week trip. She won't be back for another month or so." I bit my lip hard till I felt the blood and pressed my back to the wall seeking any refuge I could receive but none came.

"Now my sweet, back into your cell you go…" I felt his hand grasp my hands and once more the cuffs were around my wrists and I was once more chained to the wall.

_** "Help." **_

My right hand went right to my left's wrists as if feeling to make sure the cuffs were no longer around it. I sighed in relief. _**"I didn't kill that man, it was self defense." **_I closed my eyes trying to calm myself and finally pushed of the bed.

Rubbing my eyes I opened my door and looked down the hall to see Naomi's closed door, I sighed and walked out to the living room. I turned to see the Chief and L sitting by the tv's watching with intense expressions.

"I see you're doing better Hail, how are you feeling?" The Chief rose and placed a hand on my shoulder, I smiled at his kind gesture but turned back to look at L.

His eyes were wide, I turned to look at the tv and saw Light having dinner with his family.

**_"Ohhh we're at the camera in the potato chips part….tch how could I forget."_**

With a grim expression I sat next to L and watched as Light was in the middle of grabbing a bag of chips.

"No way, Light. You're eating potato chips right after dinner? You're gonna get fat, you know." I glared at Light through the screen, he was just too perfect; that was another reason I hated him. _**"No one is ever perfect, I hate people that act like they are. My Father pretended to act perfect to." **_I brought up my legs and sat with them curled out in front of me like I used to in kindergarten, it wasn't as weird as L's sitting but I liked it.

"It's for later. I'm studying till late." He pulled the bag from the cupboard and headed towards the stairs, my eyes followed his every move as they jumped to the next screen one over. Light closed his bedroom door with a comforted face.

As I stared into his bedroom I looked at Ryuk who was panting on Light's bed. "This is like reliving everything I ever learned about Death Note. It gets kind of boring after awhile."  
I closed my eyes for a second hearing the conversation that Ryuk was having with the silent Light Yagami. I was only like that for a minute when I felt someone poke my side, I opened my eye an inch to look at who had touched me. L gazed at me tiredly as he removed his hand from poking me and curled them back around his knees. "Please refrain from falling asleep Hail, you slept the entire day." He said as if proving I didn't need much more sleep. I sighed drastically and looked back at the screen to see Light had had his hand in the bag for much longer then just ten seconds.

"Ryuzaki don't you think it's a little weird that he's kept his hand in that bag for so long? It only takes five seconds to chose a chip." I said arching my back as I stretched.

L looked closely at the screen. "I don't think that that is important Hail.:" The Chief muttered staring at his son protectively.

"She has a point Chief Yagami, we need to take anything weird into account." L said probably storing this information in his brain for later inspection.

A few more chips went into the lying mouth of Light Yagami before he crumpled up the bag and threw it away, I noticed it made a weird sound when it hit.

"See Hail, nothing was in it." I bit my skin thoughtfully.

"Yes Mr. Yagami however if he somehow was able to find out we placed cameras in his house, he would use such an act to get past the fact….but WHAT could he hide in the bag that would have to do with the killing?" I asked hoping one of them would get the hint that SOMETHING was in the bag.

Barely five minutes passed when Watari came in addressing Watari.

"A bank employee being uestinoged for suspected embezzlement….and a purse-snatcher being held in detention, both just died of heart attacks." Watari read this of a paper and as soon as he was done the Chief burst up with sweat coming down his face.

"IT'S KIRA!" He said loudly with a quick turn of his head.

"Deputy Chief Kitamura's wife and eldest daughter watched those news reports." L looked back at him without moving.

"Yagami's wife and daughter were watching a drama at that time. After the drama ended, they turned off the tc and never turned it back on." L looked back at the screens as if thinking hard about it all. I sat there wondering what to say as well. "Nobody in either family has a cellphone that can receive tv broadcasts. Nobody in the Yagami house sent or received email on their cell phone or computer." I could practically see the gears turning in L's head as he thought everything over.

"Kira needs to know someone's name and face to kill them. SO anyone who didn't see those new broadcasts can't be Kira." L said staring at the ceiling for a minute, his hands that lay on his knees clutched together.

"THAT MEANS MY FAMILY IS INNOCENT!" The Chief stood unexpectedly with a rush of energy.

"There is one thing that I noticed." I butt into the conversation unexpectedly, I felt left out all of the sudden. "The two victims today were killed for extremely minor crimes…." I trailed of. "It's as if Kira didn't have enough time to find one's with bad enough crimes to call us of his trail." I added getting a wide-eyed look from the Chief.

"Yes, even though the cameras were only just installed, the Yagami family's behavior today was so clean it's almost funny." I smiled at this.

"He has a point, I'm with L on this one." I said curling my hands over my chest and looked at the Chief as if daring him to say something to it. He was staring at us with wide eyes; he looked like we'd just signed the death note itself for him and his family.

* * *

The man whispered into the phone quickly, his voice hushed as he stood outside on the balcony of a hotel looking in at three people, one was standing, the two were sitting; one of those two was her, he was sure of it.

"How can you be sure Mathan? The picture you sent us does not seem like her." Mathan brushed his orange eyes glinting strangely in the moonlight, he stared through the window as the girl turned her head as if sensing his presence, Mathan knelt down to keep himself unknown.

"It is her, I'm positive of it-"  
"No, how could she be here of all places? The picture you sent does not look like her, we have a picture of her and she does not-"  
"THE PICTURE YOU HAVE, IS WHEN SHE WAS EIGHT! Don't you think she would have changed a little since then? Just tell him that we found her." He hissed into the phone trying to keep his voice down but his anger didn't help.

"I am not Mathan, I am in charge of you. Come back now, it isn't her. There is no use in calling him. Now, COME BACK NOW." The woman on the other side growled making Mathan flinch considerably.

"Fine." He snapped the phone with a frown and looked back into the window. He knew it was her. This was Hailey Rose Haynes, he could never forget that not-innocent face, and those icicle blue eyes.

"I'll leave for now, but when I return Miss Haynes, I promise you; I WILL PROVE that you are you to him." Mathan closed his eyes and slid from the window and down the fire escape, and disappeared into the shadows with one more look up at the window; and was gone.

* * *

Author: Ok this one just seems ridiculously long to me, I feel like so much happened yet so much DIDN'T happen. But that's just me. My favorite part was probably the end, I like leaving it so uncertain like that.

By the way thank you for all the reviews! They encourage me much to keep writing! I also think it's fun to see people trying to guess what will happen, I won't give anything away but I will say this, almost everything you people have guessed will happen…IS WRONG! :) hehehehe well maybe that will encourage you to read it to see what will happen. I want to see also, I have all those ideas in my head but to make them into a story is sooo much fun! Thank you all!


	19. Chapter 18: Apples

Chapter 18: Apples

* * *

The next morning I had brushed past L quickly telling him the I still had to go to the store, and left. I still felt weird but not as much as yesterday but I knew one thing, I needed some time alone.

My eyes flicked in every direction as I walked down the street, my black clothes attracting the warmth of the sun making some perspiration trace down from under my bangs. There was a slight wind but it did nothing to quench my hunger for some sort of coldness.

**_"Hailey, it's time to forget Naomi, she wasn't your favorite character anyway…..you need to forget about that and move on with the story. Other's will need your help." _**I nodded to myself as I entered the store. I went through the store calmly picking out two new black shirts, then made my way to the front of the store to get a huge pile of candy.

"Ok, ice cream….check Candy….check. And my ultimate favorite...chocolate milk." I licked my lips in deep thought as I remembered that that drink was the highlight of my childhood. I paid for all the stuff and thankfully I only needed to carry two bags.

**_"Well hopefully this will last L a…...week." _**I smiled knowing how much candy he could go through in a day.

"HURRY, LIGHT. HURRY!" I turned as I came out of the store to see Ryuk in a weird position watching Light by an apple. "**_Well well well, how lucky is that…what a weird coincidence."_**I smiled evilly and began to follow making sure that Ryuk didn't seem either.

I stood behind a tree not far from them listening to the conversation they were having.

"Man the way you go around treating shinigami…" Ryuk said taking his first bite out of the apple. "First you make me find all those cameras… and then it's, 'forget about eating apples in the house'?" Ryuk was about to take the last bite but it was then I decided I'd hidden long enough.

"Why hello Light Yagami." I watched as Light's eyes widened then turned back to normal as he turned to look at me, he brought the remaining of the apple to his chest as if he was pretending he'd been the one eating it.

"Oh! You're the woman from the other day, how is Shoko Maki? Did she get to talk to L?" I couldn't hear any malice in his words but I knew him well enough that he was hoping that Naomi hadn't said anything about what she thought he could do.

"She….She's fine. And yes she got to talk with L." I said and heard Ryuk laugh eerily which I ignored.

"Ahh you're in trouble now Light!" He laughed again and I blinked.

"And what did L think about that?" Light was obviously trying to dig deeper.

"Oh no need to worry about it, I'm not supposed to talk about it even if you are Chief Yagami's son it wouldn't be fair to others." Just like L I could see the gears working in Light's head, he wanted to know more but he wasn't sure how to get it out of me.

"Anyway, I didn't know you liked APPLES, Light?" I said smiling as I leaned against a tree watching his response.

"Ah yeah they're supposed to be good for the brain haha!" Light smiled widely.

"Really? Well it's obvious how much you like them, but I hope you don't hog them all for yourself, I'm sure that there's someone else in your house that likes them just as you do!" I made my laugh sounds completely peer hoping I'd given myself away, I wanted to raise the stakes higher just to see what he'd do if he found out I knew...but I didn't want to tell him directly that I knew.

Light's eyes narrowed slightly as if he was slowly figuring it out in his head.

"Light, is she talking…..about me?" Light looked down at the apple and in that second I looked up at Ryuk and smiled nodding my head a little before Light looked at me once more.

"Anyway Light, I'm sure you share them with your friends. One for you and one for them correct?" That was an even bigger hint and I knew even though Light's mask was good I could see that he finally understood that I was the one who had sent that gift.

"Well hope you and your friends have a good time with those apples, I'll leave you to finish it! See ya later!" I smiled and passed him, and smiled at Ryuk as I passed him as well.

I could feel Light's piercing gaze upon my back but only smiled as I continued down the sidewalk.

"Light?" That was the last thing I heard from Ryuk as I went around a corner, the store bags bumping against my legs.

_**"Light, I know you can't do anything, you don't know Misa yet…..and even if you did she tried to kill me just a few days ago I'm sure…and I'M STILL HERE! So give it your BEST SHOT!**" _Snickering I made my way to the hotel and disappeared through the door with that snicker still on my mouth.

* * *

Author: Ok even though this chapter is short, I really like it. Everything concerning apples in this story just makes me smile. Whenever I think of APPLE I always picture Ryuk chomping away at one :) Hope you like it!


	20. Chapter 19: Chocolate Chips

Chapter 19: Chocolate chips and a Unsuspected meeting

To say that I was scared of my nightmares was an understatement, I was terrified to sleep now because of them; so I haven't slept for the past two days. I know I needed my sleep but there was a time back in my old world where I went an entire week without sleep and I was fine….except for the time I nearly stabbed my arm….besides that I was ok.

The floor was cluttered with various papers, binders and video tapes; I personally didn't mind the state of the hotel room, actually it seemed fairly normal.

I sat next to L on the couch that stood in front of the television screens, our knees touching slightly as we stared transfixed by the screen; I wasn't exactly staring I had zoned out two hours ago knowing nothing important would happen for awhile. I stretched moving my knee from touching L's, he looked at me as if asking why I had moved. I smiled at him as I stretched once more and moved back to my original position.

Finally I had to blink and that seemed to be the on-switch for things to start up again.

"Ryuzaki. That purse snatcher and that embezzler two days ago...they died before my family knew about them." Blinking my forced open eyes I turned to look at the Chief, his eyes met mine and I could tell that the only thing on his mind was his family. I rubbed my right eye quietly.

"Well….. Even if Kira can set the time of death, I don't think he could set it for a time that's before he sees the news report…" Biting my lip I turned to L.

"Ryuzaki what if there was something in that potato chip bag that could have helped him?" I asked quietly making sure that the Chief, who had turned, could not hear my words. L looked at me and slowly nodded.

"I understand your thoughts on the potato bag Miss Hail….I am also suspicious just as much as you are….However that little potato chip bag is torn up right now along with all the evidence." I smiled and placed my hand on his hand in a comforting manner. He looked at me and for once returned it with a real smile that made me beam slightly on the inside.

"Don't worry Hail, we'll catch him. Justice always prevails, TRUE justice anyway." L said as the smile slowly edged itself of his face. I gripped his hand before removing it.

We were interrupted during our little moment of friendship with the sound of a door opening. L turned immediately back to the screens to see Light enter and slowly make his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Your son's back home!" L sat sitting forward in curiosity, I put both my arms on the back of the couch and sat like that as I watched Light lock his bedroom door and sit at his desk.

I sighed and got up after a second, my joints ached in response since it had been three hours since I'd stood. I shook both my legs trying to get feeling back in them as I shuffled over to the kitchen leaving the Chief and L to watch boring Light make his next three kills.

Grasping the ice cream I put it into the bowl and wasn't surprised when Watari came into the room twenty minutes later saying three men had just died of heart attacks.

* * *

We stayed up all night again to watch Light and still nothing had happened. **_"Well of course nothing happened!" _**I sighed as I poured the rest of the honey into the bowl and began stirring slightly, I had decided to make a cake that Mother always used to make all the time.

I put the bowl down and began digging through the cupboards trying to find chocolate chips, I whipped through each cupboard unable to find them.

"Are you kidding me, all L eats it sweet stuff, so you're telling me he doesn't own any chocolate chips!?" I hissed the question out under my breath as I sighed in defeat, I'd searched every cupboard; there was nowhere else to look. I shook my head tiredly, maybe I had seen them it was possible I had gone three days without sleeping.

"Hmm…" I hummed deciding to look more carefully this time. "Come out chocolate chips, come out wherever you are….." I sang quietly as I began talking things out of one cupboard.

"...Hail, are you looking for these?" I turned to see L holding onto a yellow bag of chocolate chips with his index finger and thumb. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I should have known you'd have them." I said with a small smile.

L ignores me for a second and peers into the bowl with my mixture all thrown in. "What are you making?"

"My….Mother used to make it for us all the time, she taught me a long time ago how to make it…" I muttered softly the picture of their graves flashing through my mind.

"Us?" L asked sticking his finger into the batter which he raised to his lips and tasted it as he turned to me with curious eyes.

"...Me and my sister." I said looking at the ground, I shook my head after a minute. "So can I have those L?" As soon as I asked L turned around and began walking away, the bag still in his hands.

"I don't think so." He said plainly walking back towards the tv screens.

"! L!" I ran followed him quickly, he sat back down on the couch and popped a few of the chocolate chips into his mouth. "L I need those! If you want any of this cake then I need those!" I said pointing to the bag he had, his eyes looked at me with slight amusement.

"No." He said calmly putting another in his mouth. I stared at him narrowing my eyes, was he trying to get me mad at him?  
"L…." I put a begging tone into it but he only looked away to the screens, I sighed looking at him with a serious face. It was obvious that he wasn't going to give up the bag willingly.

"If you think I'll give those willingly...YOU'RE WRONG!" I said loudly as I jumped on him. (yep you got that right, I JUMPED on him). Using my weight as an advantage I crashed into his chest making him crumble to the couch, his breath rang from his lips as I knocked it out of him.

"Those are mine." I grasped the bag in my nimble fingers and tore them from him, I sighed in happiness as I tried to sit up. Just as I stood L shot out his foot and I tripped, and since L's foot was snaked around mine he fell with me, the bag falling from my grip and spraying its content all over the floor; I watched the pieces of chocolate skatter and laid there on the floor in defeat.

"L, get of off me." I muttered feeling his weight was trapping me to the floor.

"It seems now the tables are turned, you should know I get even with everyone; an eye for an eye." I chuckled slowly trying to shift but he was heavy.

"Yeah yeah I know, you've had your fun now let me up!" I hissed, just as he was about to move we froze as we heard the door open.

"Ryuzaki two more men were-...What are you doing!?" We looked up to see Chief Yagami turning away with a red face. In a flash L tore away from me and was sitting back on the couch while I climbed to lean on the couch.

"Nothing Chief Yagami, just an exercise to get our brains working once more." I lied through me teeth as I forced a toothy grin, I hid the bag of chocolate behind my back as I walked towards him. "So um….I'll be back in awhile, need to go buy some more chocolate since a certain weirdo keeps hoarding it all." I glared at L and could have sworn he smiled.

**"Yeah thanks, another pointless trip to the store. Is that what you wanted L? So I can die to? Does he not remember what happened last time?" **I grit my teeth as I went down the hallway and to the elevator.

As I stood waiting for the elevator to take me I smiled realizing how much fun that had been and then noticed the camera at the top of the ceiling.

The door opened as I waved at the camera. "See you L, be good while I'm gone." I nodded leaving the room and then leaving the hotel completely.

* * *

I bought five pounds of chocolate chips, so that I could split it up with L, he'd have half and so would I; we'd both be happy.

Today was another warm day and what made it disgusting to me was that there was no wind and I was wearing black clothes; must I explain it further?  
**_"Let's see, we are near the part when L visits Light at the college… I will have to go with him, even if he doesn't I'm going to have to convince him; I have to go." _**I rolled my neck as I walked down the street making sure I wasn't being followed when a girl who was carrying a big backpack (obviously just leaving school) tripped and fell to the ground, her head hitting the pavement; hard.

"Hey!" I called out rushing over and dropping my stuff next to her and I kneeled down, I grasped her face and pulled her to look at me, there was a slight gash above her eye but the most damage was probably on the inside. "Hey it's ok, don't worry." I dug in my hidden pocket that was on the inside where I had kept all my most useful stuff back in my world. **_"Thank God, it's still there."_**I sighed in relief as I pulled out the little first aid kit I'd always used.

Noticing that the street was pretty much baren I leaned the girl up against the wall and gently cleaned her wound with slow hands, her brown eyes opened to look at me.

"W-who are you?" I smiled placing a band aid on her cut that was now nice and clean.

"Call me Hail, you took a little fall; can you walk straight?" I helped her stand and waited a minute before letting go of her, as soon as my hand left her shoulders she tried to walk but stumbled nearly falling again but I caught her.

"...Do you think you point me in the direction of your house?" She nodded quietly and pointed to the South, ok just keep telling me where to go and I'll get you home safe and sound." I muttered grabbing my grocery bags and hoisting her so my hand was around her waist.

Now I was even warmer, I was sweating from the sun beating down, I was carrying bags and hoisting a warm body against me plus she was carrying a heavy backpack, I was in hell.

I panted as she gestured towards a quiet street that showed a cluster of small houses that all had square fences surrounding them.

"Now….w-where...is...your….h-house…?" I panted quietly trying to get air to circulate through my lungs.

The girl pointed to a small white one with the same fence in front of it. My energy almost spent I opened the gate and closed it.

"The door should...be open." The girl said tiredly, her hand coming to rub her forehead in pain.

It was indeed open which made my job easier. Using the rest of strength I got her to the couch and laid her down falling to the floor in a cluster of sweat and harsh breathing.

_**"There's my work-out for the day." **_I blinked staring up at the ceiling then moving to look at my surroundings, there was the hall I'd just come through and we were in the living room, I could see the kitchen behind a little island...it looked familiar.

"Thank you Hail...I'm in your debt." The girl smiled sweetly as she gleamed at me, I nodded getting up.  
"May I use your kitchen to get you a wet towel for your head?" She nodded pointing towards the kitchen with a happy expression but it withered as her head pulsed in pain.

Licking my lips I grasped a clean towel from the counter in the kitchen and wet it with warm water; the girl sighed in relief as I put it on her head.

"I never told you my name…" She panted harshly, probably even more then me.

"No, you need to rest." I said placing my hand on her arm as she stared up at me.

"But I want you to know." I sighed and sat down on the coffee table and waited for her to speak. "My name is Sayu Yagami." I froze as the air around me turned thick with another presence.

"Sayu who is this?" Gritting my teeth I turned to see Light Yagami standing in the hallway.

**_"I AM in hell."_**

* * *

Author: Another cliff hanger (hopefully you guys realized long ago that I love cliffhangers!) I love this one, I personally think this is my favorite. The cute little part with L and Hail was adorable and I kept wondering if I should fit a little more emotions in there (for all those who are waiting for those two to get together :P hehehe) but I decided against it.

Anyway I hope you all liked it and won't write my name down in your death note because of my cliffhangers! If I die tomorrow I'll know why! Review if you can! :)


	21. Chapter 20: The Devil Himself

Chapter 20: The devil himself

* * *

I sat there frozen to the coffee table as I stared up at Light, I glanced at the girl; now I knew why she looked so familiar. **_"I should have known…" _**Shivers ran down my spine as I forced a fake smile onto my face.

"Hello Light." I said crossing my arms over my chest with a knowing look, he stared at me as his eyes narrowed; the red glint echoing of the back of his irises. "Nice to see you again, no apple this time?" I said picking an apple from the bowl in the middle of the coffee table and throwing it at him which he caught. "You should always have one with you, if it helps out the brain so much." I turning back to Sayu who was staring at me, her eyes full to the brim with questions.

"Hail….how do you know my brother?" She asked sweetly.

"Well you see Sayu, me and him at school once in awhile." I said calmly as I brushed some hair out of her eyes, I glanced at Light daring him to say I was wrong. He only smiled and nodded in agreement.

Sayu nodded and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, I patted her head as I got up and walked towards Light who leaned against the doorframe.

Ryuk stood behind him like a guardian, he stared at me with curiosity.

"Was it coincidence that you run into my sister on the street?" He asked coldly giving me a dark look.

"Yes, she tripped and hit her head as I walked down the street. I'm sorry if I am annoying you with my presence Light Yagami. I'll just g-" The door then opened and Light's mom stood in front of us carrying a bag.

"Oh, hello…" She looked at me then Light then back at me again, her face split into a wide grin. "Light, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Now I've hated Light for a long time, ever since I could remember so when his mother said that I nearly threw up right then and there but I held my composure.

"No Mom, she's a friend from school; she found Sayu on the way here, she coming to study with me since I tutor her." I glanced at Light as he lied as easily as I did.

"What's wrong with Sayu?" His mother brushed past us and into the living room where her daughter laid sleeping on the couch, she kneeled down and felt her head.

"She fell and hit her head Mrs. Yagami. She fell right in front of me so I thought I should take her to her house since I was already coming." I caught onto the lie immediately and added my own twist. I hardened as I saw how softly Mrs. Yagami was handling her daughter. _**"Why couldn't my mother have been like that all the time?"**_

_ "I'm afraid that your Mother has a certain condition that is not seen very often." I sat in the doctor's office, a lollipop shoved into my mouth as I tried to cry from the burning in my cheek; where Mother had slapped me. "It is quite surprising for two parents to have somewhat of the same condition, but unlike your father who knew he was doing bad things to you all those years." The Doctor said gulping slowly hoping I wouldn't get up and beat him up for mentioning such taboo._

_ "There is no name for her condition because it is so rare but let me tell you about it. Your Mother without the right medicine will black out and her insane side will take over, meaning that she has no clue that she's hurting you." I blinked in understanding. _**_"That makes sense since she never seems herself when she's beating me." _  
**_ "We can give you medication for her to that she won't hurt you anymore, just give one of these to her every four hours and she'll be fine." He handed a huge blue bottle to me, I sighed remembering that Mother already drained herself with medication for other illnesses._

_ "And Hailey...there's something you need to know. This condition that both your parents had...mixed together could be fatal if it ever broke over you, and when I say that it means you could black out as well…..I'm saying this for your sisters sake." I looked at him painfully._

_ "This disease can be inherited by the offspring, there is a big chance that you could end up just like them Hailey; do you understand me?" I froze in my seat and took a deep breath._

**_"He means that I could hurt Elizabeth unconsciously. Or it could happen later on in life."_ **

I felt Light's eyes on me as I blinked shaking my head slightly as I came out of the memory. "Are you ok?" He asked obviously not caring.

"Shut up Light, we both know you don't care." I hissed under my breath making him glare at me in silent hatred.

"Well...Mrs. Yagami I should go….." I turned as their mother got up and grasped my arm.

"Please, stay for dinner. I need to do something to thank you for taking care of my daughter!" She beamed at me brightly, I stared at her unsure of what to say.

"Yes Hail, you should stay." Suspicion ran through me like fire as I looked at Light as he voiced his own opinion. I was trapped I couldn't leave now.

"Sure, I won't mind." I bit my lip as Mrs. Yagami went into the kitchen to start dinner leaving me and Light to stare at each other as we both leaned on the frame of the door, barely ten inches apart.

_**"If this is hell then this must be the devil." **_I stared into the red hinted eyes and smiled into the devils face. **_"Bring it."_**

* * *

Author:  Hey! Ok this one was short, but I just LOVE the tension! Believe me this is so much fun to make it suspenseful! :)  
Hope you enjoy it so far! Review your thoughts!


	22. Chapter 21: Unexpected turn of Events

Chapter 21: Unexpected turn of Events

* * *

"Why don't you go and study till dinner, it should be done in half-an-hour." I felt my stomach squirm and the thought of being with Light for almost an hour, especially when we both knew I wasn't going to be studying.

"Sure, come on Hail." Light started up the stairs but I shook my head.

"I'll be up in a minute." **_"Have some time to prepare yourself Kira." _**My thoughts silently sang in chorus as I went over to Mrs. Yagami whose hand was slightly trembling as she cut up some celery.

"Here, let me do that." I smiled taking the knife from her and cutting it for her. Mrs. Yagami beamed at me reminding me of her daughter a lot.

"So you are a really good friend of Light?" She asked hopefully? I knew what she wanted me to say, it was obvious that she wanted her son to get a girlfriend, and I was the first girl that had ever passed through the door claiming to be his friend.

"Yes, he's a bit intimidating because of his knowledge but you slowly get used to it." I said putting on the best mask I'd ever done. _**"A mask that's even better than Kira's, that's something to be proud of."**_

"That's great…...Hail, are you sure you two aren't anything more." I stabbed the knife through the celery deliberately making her shut up slightly. I leaned against the table biting my lip visibly.

"No Mrs. Yagami, your son is a great man however he has other BIG plans, meaning that any relationship will just be cut up and ruined like this celery." I said this a little louder than necessary because I knew Light hadn't gone up stairs, that he was still hiding in the shadows of the doorway. I wanted him to feel cornered, I wanted him to know that I knew all.

"Oh, and what big plans are that?" I smiled wickedly.

"WORLD DOMINATION!" I said eerily earning a laugh from his mother who thought I was kidding, I could feel the anger seething from the door; Light was unsure if I was lying or not.

"Well here's the celery, do you need help with anything else?" I asked gesturing to the celery in happiness.

"No no you need to go study especially with that big test coming up! Go on and have fun!" She winked at me and I would have frowned in disgust if my mask wasn't in place.

Dreading everything that could happen I left the kitchen and went into the hallway meeting Light head on, he was pretending to just come down the staircase. **_"Faker." _**My fists trembled at my sides to just hit him right in that arrogant face.

"Are you ready Hail? You took awhile so I thought I'd come and see what was keeping you."

"Just give me a second!" I said kindly as I whisked over to the bathroom, I climbed out of the window and went to the box of electricity down by the wall of the building, I quietly cut of all the power that was going to the cameras and replaced them with a fake picture of the room being empty. Thankful that L wouldn't suspect anything I went back through the window and flushed the toilet to make sure it sounded like I'd been in there for a reason.

Light smiled at me as I came out of the bathroom, his hand grasped the railing and climbed up the stairs leading me to what he probably thought was my doom.

I heard his door lock as he closed it, I would be able to get out but it would take a few minutes to unlock that door; first I'd have to reach it.

He took a seat at his desk and turned to me, seeing that there was nowhere else I sat on the edge of the bed and carefully thought of what could happen.

"So Hail, do you really work for L?" I smiled at his question.  
"It is possible, why don't I just keep you guessing right?" I shook my head in pride as I wrapped my hands together in my lap.

He stared at me as if thinking something over. "I don't think you do." I rolled my eyes.

"How about I just leave it up to your imagination?" I suggested licking my dry lips.

"So are you going to keep interrogating me?" I brought my right leg over the other and sat there waiting for him to ask me the question I knew he wanted to know.

"One more, you never told me your full name." I felt triumph swirl in my mind, this was going to be fun.

"I'm sorry, my name is Hailane Kirk." I said sweetly as if not knowing his plans for that fake name. "I was named after my great grandmother." I added making sure he didn't catch on that it was a lie.

"What an interesting name, it isn't Japanese….of course you don't look Japanese either. American?" He asked with a prying tone. I nodded as he took a piece of paper out of his wallet. "Let me write it down so I don't forget it, it would be quite embarrassing if I saw you at school and couldn't even remember your name." I shook my head. _**"This guy is such a liar!"**_

I watched his quick hand write the name, I barely even saw it move before he pulled back and I watched as his eye looked at his watch in silentness. _**"And thus the devil had struck again….however…."**_

"Light, y'know I would think you'd do it better….I mean right where I can see it?" He looked away from the watch as I gestured to him with a small smile, he turned back to the watch.

I slowly counted down and when I reached five I spoke. "4….3...2….and 1." I said crossing my arms over my chest with a smirk. "Well, well, looks like the almighty KIRA can't kill me." I chuckled darkly.

Light looked at me like he couldn't believe it but darkened as I said his real name.

"What you gonna do now?" I asked as I stood up and gazed down at him. Barely a second happened when I noticed him moving, he snapped forward, his hands going for my throat.

**_"Sorry mate I'm not that easy to kill." _**I stretched forward and ducked between his reaching hands that I grabbed, we fell to the ground in a heap. I laid on him using all my weight, my knees placed themselves on Light's arms making sure he couldn't move them.

"The grand Kira having to kill someone with his own hands for once? How dirty of you. Maybe if you knew exactly what it felt like to take a life…..no there's no hope for you anyway." I leaned down and sneered in his face. I could see the red in his deadly eyes as I dared to glare into the face of death itself.

"Can't kill me with thy precious Death Note, GOD? And why do you think that is? Cus you aren't God." I said blinking as his eyes searched mine.

And then something unexpected happened, something that scared the hell out of both of us.

Light had leaned up through that tiny space and kissed me.

I sat frozen for a moment unsure of what to do, he did the same. **_"Oh my Lord, I'm kissing Light! Sick, gross; get me cleansing cream...no better yet just cut my lips of! GROSS!" _**I screamed in my head in my head as I pulled my mouth from his and yanked his head back making it hit the wood floor with a smack.

"Don't. You. EVER. Do that AGAIN!" I said carefully with hatred traced through every word.

When our lips had met I had thought he was leading me on like he did with every girl but now as I stared into his eyes I was surprised to see that his real mask had fallen. And since I'd always been able to see through other's masks it was obvious that he had no clue why he'd done that, it hadn't been planned, his body had acted on it's own, and that's what scared me. I was scared that the one person I LOATHED, that Light Yagami might actually like me.

* * *

Author:  Ok no one kill me, please. If you hate Light just as much as I do then I know you all want to kill me. I can understand and relate; but it makes the story INTERESTING! hehehe. Well it seems there has been another twist to our fanfic! MUHAHAHA hope you liked it and that I made you people that are really into it scream out in horror at that kiss! Review your angry thoughts if you want! (also I congratulate people who thought Light would go far enough to kill her with his bare hands!) See ya later!


	23. Chapter 22: What Side?

Chapter 21: What side?

Neither of us moved as we stared at each other, well he was staring but I was glaring; my lips felt like they were on fire and for good reason since I'd just kissed the devil himself.

"What the hell was that for?" I hissed biting the air between us. "We both know that you use everyone in your grasp so….why do I NOT SEE IT! Why do I not see it in your eyes!?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"I-I don't know." I stopped breathing at his stutter, his mask was gone; what I was seeing right now was what Light was really feelings and it was making me confused.

Biting my lip and flinching at the taste of him on my lips I pulled away and sat on him still looking down.

I tried to think things out as I climbed off him and sat and stood up, I watched him get up and stared down at me.

For the first time I was unsure of what to do but I was angry, I had never been so angry at Light till this second; I could see his death all it would take was a snap of the neck.I bit back the idea and before Light even knew what I was going to do I took a step forward and kneaded him as hard as I could into his groin.

Light fell to the ground groaning loudly as he cursed under his breath, I sat in the desk chair and turned to Ryuk who flinched as I stared at him with my icicle eyes.

"Ryuk, I feel sorry for you. Having to deal with such a sad pathetic human." I said gesturing to the squirming body on the floor that was trying to regain his composure but not having much luck, I'd put a lot of power into the move.

"Yes extremely." Ryuk agreed staring down at Light as well.

"Oh by the way here you go." I dug into my jacket and pulled out an apple which I threw to Ryuk kindly, he seemed to smile as he chomped down on it.  
I turned to see Light staring up at me panting as he finally regained control over himself, he slowly stood and warily sat on his bed not taking his eyes of me. _**"Good he's wary."**_

"So you do know who I am." This was yet another mask, he was trying to cover up to the confusion of what he'd just done and trying to act like his real self but he was having trouble, I could see paleness of a slight blush and new he was embarrassed of his actions.

"Yes." I said leaning into the chair with a smug grin.

"So Hailane, who sent you here?" I turned curiously to Ryuk who was finishing the apple with slow bites.  
"Casner, and Racklen; they thought it would be fun to shake up the game slightly." Ryuk laughed loudly, I couldn't help but smirk at his hilarious laugh.

"That makes sense." Ryuk added between laughs, I turned to Light who was confused from our conversation.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't understand. Let me just tell you one thing, keep doing what you're doing and everything will fall into place." I said calmly standing up and moving to the door. "Listen I have to go, it's late and my family will be wondering where I am." I said the lie like it was true and unlocked the door but froze as I felt hot breath on my neck.

"Whose side are you on Miss Kirk?" The breath on my neck made me shiver in disgust.

"I'm surprised you'd dare to touch me so soon, you seriously don't remember what I just did to you two minutes ago?" I said quietly my hand still on the doorknob.

"Just tell me." His cold voice brushed over my ear in cold comfort.

"Light I know you are smart enough to know that there are cameras in your room...when did you guess I turned them off?" I asked quietly.

"I saw you go out the window, I knew something was off." I bit my lip hoping I'd been able to turn of the voice bugs as well; but I was positive that I had so no worries. "Now tell me what side you're on." His hand grasped my right shoulder as I closed my eyes.

"Definitely not yours."I said proudly looking over my shoulder as I saw his eyes flicker completely red. "Mad? I can understand why. Theres nothing you can make me do to help you either, I wouldn't help you even if my life depended on it." I said calmly as he gazed down at me colder than ever.

"Am I free to go now? Pathetic god?" I asked with a huge smirk as I felt his hand tighten on me. "Either you let go or you end up squirming on the floor again." I turned around as far as his grip would allow and took his hand in mine bending it back not caring how much it would hurt.

Light tore both hands away and backed away quietly, Ryuk's bright eyes shining behind him.

"Goodbye Light, Ryuk, can't wait to see you all again real soon." I laughed and opened the door which closed behind me, as I stood there I could hardly even breathe, the house seemed to be pressing down on me every second; I had to get out of there.

"Mrs. Yagami I am so sorry, here you spent the entire time making a great meal for me….but my Mother called, I have to go home." I said from the hallway as I stared at her. She looked crestfallen but nodded in understanding.

I could feel Light's eyes on me front atop the stairs as I went out the front door and to the side of the building where I hooked up all the cameras once more and the voice bugs. I sighed in relief leaning against the side of their building, the calm cold night air whooshed around me; it shifted through me hair like water as I felt the dark presence of the Yagami house fall behind me like a ghost in the night.

* * *

_Author: I really like how she can get under Light's skin so easily however I believe he's getting more accustomed to it. So what do you think, will Hail move away from L and become closer to Light? Or will she fall for someone else? What do you guys think? Review if possible! :)_


	24. Chapter 23: Feelings for you

Chapter 23: Feelings for you

* * *

It was past midnight, I knew that much as I scurried through the door and into the hotel room trying to be as quiet as possible. But this is L we're talking about, he doesn't really sleep especially at night.

I chilled as my stomach growled, frowning I tiptoed to the kitchen and grasped a bag of cookies from the cupboard, I closed the cupboard and froze as I spotted L who was standing right next to me.

"Hi!" I said kindly as I opened the bag of cookies and popped one in my mouth hoping to tame the hunger in my stomach which growled for more.

"You were out late…..would you like to explain exactly why you were in the Yagami house?" I felt the air in my throat freeze up at his words, I blinked wishing I'd known before-hand that that had been the Yagami household; then I could have turned of the cameras before I even went through the door.

"Yes, Light's younger sister tripped and hit her head in front of me which I'm sure you heard on the cameras. She told me where she lived, I swear I had no clue who she was till I saw Light." I said putting on a blank face hoping he wouldn't accuse me of anything, especially if he somehow knew that I had turned of all security to the building.

L hummed silently and shuffled over to the tv screens where he once more sat immobilized at the sight of them.

"I'm sorry L it was not planned….. I was unable to turn away from someone in pain in front of me, I am sorry if I worried you in anyway…" I kneeled down next to the couch and took something out of my pocket, I dangled it in front of his face and smiled. "Sorry." I dropped the big bag of chocolate chips in his lap and stood to leave when I bent forward and grasped my wrist.

I turned to feel L pull me back towards him and hug me to himself, well I think it was a hug.

"Don't do that again." I heard him mutter into my side as his arms clutched me tighter bringing me down on the couch with him, I felt my heart stop at the contact. This wasn't like when Light touched me, when he touched I just wanted to run away but this...this was different. Something small and warm fluttered in my stomach as L sat me down in his lap and held me there as if trying to prove to himself that I was ok.

"L, I won't I promise." I brought my arms up and wrapped them around him as well and we sat there like that for awhile just enjoying the others company as we held each other and remained silent.

_**"I guess…..during our small time together….L actually cares for me…" **_I couldn't help but smile as I brushed my hand through his soft hair. **_"To think, my first real friend isn't actually real, that's saddening." _**I scrubbed the thought from my brain, right now I could have cared less the L was an anime character, that someone had made him up, because for right now he WAS real, he WAS my friend. He wasn't just some picture in a book or on tv, he was flesh and blood.

"You know L…..you may not feel the same but you're my first friend in a very, very long time." I snuggled into him with a comforted face, I felt safe in his arms; I never wanted to leave them.

"And you are also my first friend, the only one I actually feel….comfortable with." He said into my hair and I couldn't help but blush at his words.

I breathed in the scent of candy and sugar as I laid against him, moving back slightly I looked into his beautiful black eyes. Smiling I brought my hands up and slowly traced them across his face over and over, he closed his eyes as my fingers started moving on their own; they swept over his eyelids, over his forehead, even over his lips.

A small sigh escaped both of us and I felt L shiver as I shifted in his lap adding more weight to his groin, I blushed slightly.

"L…." I muttered snuggling even closer, our breaths mingled together in the still air.

"Hail, will you stay here tonight?" I nodded into him as I shifted slightly so we could watch Light sleep, but our minds didn't exactly stay on him long. We pressed our bodies as close as we could, I leaned against him so I could look into his eyes and still be comfortable in my position.

Our foreheads met and I smiled at him and he smiled back; a sweet smile it was . And that was how we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Author: Ok who was betting that this chapter would end with a kiss? Come on there had to be at least one, even I was expecting it…but that didn't happen :) I have other plans in store for Hail. Also thank you for all your reviews, I find myself laughing at them most of the time. And everyone be thankful that Hail remembered to turn of all those cameras in Light's house, it is quite obvious that L has a small thing for her...so if he'd seen Light kiss her…...even I'm not sure how he'd take it! ehehehehe see ya soon!


	25. Chapter 24: INSANITY

Chapter 24: INSANITY 

* * *

_ Smiling I curled into the blankets with a smile, it was so comfy I never wanted to leave it again._

_ My eyes opened a crack as I barely noticed the squeak of my door opening, I opened my own eyes; the pure eyes of a nine year old. I looked up to see Father peering down at me with a small grin on his face._

_ I gulped, I knew that look, he'd been hurting me for years, and he always had that look on when he was about to do something nasty to me._

_ "Hello Daddy…what do you want now?" I asked slowly knowing that a knife was probably hidden in his clothes._

_ "Well my dear, you see I was just going to get you. I have something to show you in the basement my child; come with me." He stopped in the doorway and I sat paralyzed, I may not show it but I was scared, oh so scared._

_ "Daddy can't we go down tomorrow..it's so late…"  
"COME HERE NOW!" His calm voice rose to a low growl, upon hearing it I shot out of the bed as if it was on fire and followed as quickly as my growing legs would allow._

_** "Basement…..yippy."**__He opened the door to it and I stood staring into the blackness. Mother had always warned us not to go down there, the power did not work and it was dark and damp; now Father wanted me to go down…..well I couldn't refuse him._

_ Taking deep breaths I walked down into the painful blackness, my barefeet feeling for each stair before placing my full weight upon it, the coldness of them seeped into my skin making me shiver._

_ My fingers curled around each other in a nervous dance as I stopped at the bottom to see Father coming down with a flashlight._

_ "Now my dear, just stand there for a minute," he smiled at me and I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body._

_ Father stood in front of me with all his weight on one of his legs as he leaned on it and nodded to something in the background. I turned to see when something hit me in the face, my legs buckled from the impact and a white cloth was tied around my head, I screamed as high as I could till someone knocked me out._

_ I woke up in a black room, the black squirmed around me like smoke. I bit my lip as tears ran down my face, I tried to move my hands but they were raised above me head, a set of cuffs around them that was latched to the wall above me. I whimpered as I realized my feet were also cuffed but to the ground. _

_ "...SOMEBODY HELP!" I screeched._**_"Father went to far this time, he does realize that someone will come looking for me eventually…..right?"_**_ I blinked wondering if anyone was going to come. _

_ I rubbed the side of my head against my shoulder in sleepiness as I allowed my eyes to adjust to the dark but I still could not see a thing._

_ "Well my dear I hope you like your new accommodations…" I closed my eyes as a bright spotlight gleamed down on me blinding me completely. _

_ "W-who's there? Father?" I asked with frightening thoughts, where was he? Why was I here?  
"Your Father isn't here sweetie…...he decided that he shouldn't be the only one to have fun with you." I gulped as I saw the outline of a man who neared me by each second._

_** "God please, help me." ** My mind whispered as his hand yanked my chin up, I felt the coldness of a knife run down from my neck and grazed down to the skin above my chin. _

_ "Now dear girl, you are our property now." My eyes flicked around the room as three other men came out of the shadows. I screamed as they all surrounded me and I no longer could see between them because I was pressed to the floor._

_** "Help me."**__There hands tore at me as I screeched._

_** "Anyone."**__I bit at an unsuspecting hand and for that someone slapped me across the the face._

_** "Please." **I closed me eyes trying to block out everything, the hands the words, everything I knew what was going to happen; I knew to well what they planned for me, what Father had give me to do. _**_"I'am going to be mentally and physically used….meaning I will also be raped."_**_I swallowed the rest of my sanity and allowed my body too numb to it all._

* * *

_ I'm not sure how long I've been down here, but the men have come down here at least eighty times and have used me to their liking, I can no longer stand the light they bring nor can taste the food they taste me (which isn't much). I have lost twenty pounds while being down here, I can feel my bones jutting out of me like stones, I feel sick and always have a headache. I laugh when I am alone, I laugh at my loneliness, I laugh at the cuffs, I laugh at the thought of escape; I laugh at it all. I was no longer the sweet little girl that had come in here (not that I'd been sweet before hand). I had completely lost it, I was insane._

_ I slowly rocked myself up and down as I stared at the ground with wide eyes, my eyes had gotten used to the blackness I swear that I must have night vision by now because I could see the bug scuttling across the floor, I smiled evilly at it as I lean as far as I can towards it._

_ "How are you today Mr. Squishy?" I asked with a weird tone, my smile widening to create a toothy grin. "How is freedom doing for you?" I asked softly as I leaned as far as I could till I felt the cuffs pinch my skin but I kept going till my hand picked it of the ground. _

_ It squirmed in my hand begging for release but I only held it close. "I'm sorry Mr. Squishy but I'm afraid that no one is coming for me anymore…...I'm nothing more then a toy now, to be used over and over…..isn't that just….awful?" I asked as my saneness kicked back in. I shook my head letting the buzzing of insanity leak from me head as I leaned against the wall letting the bug back onto the floor._

_ "See ya later." I mumbled quietly as I heard the door open once more and heard the drunken laughs of my captors. __**"Great, here we go again."**__Before they even reached me I made myself forget everything and let them have their way._

* * *

_ It has been probably been over 100 days now, I knew that Mother wasn't coming, she'd been having a lot of problems nowadays and mostly just slept so it wouldn't surprise me...or she left on another work trip which usually took her away for months at a time._

_ I leaned against the cold wall trying to avoid the spot I'd vomited only moments before, I was sick I knew that, I was literally living on a cup of water and a stick of bread each day._

_ Blinking I opened my eyes as a small trace of light came from atop the stairs, I looked over to the steps and strained my ears to hear the usual laughing; but nothing came. I looked harder trying to make my eyes see in the light._

_** "No….NO!"**__My mind screeched as I noticed my five-year-old sister Elizabeth skipping down the stairs. _

_ I stayed silent praying she'd just go back up the stairs but she didn't, she walked around with a big smile on her face. Elizabeth then turned and saw me, she laughed and ran up to me pulling me into a rough hug._

_ "SISSY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled at the top of her voice, my eyes widened as small tears leaked from them._

_ "Eliza, you need to leave now….if Father saw you…" I looked around in panic._

_ "Don't worry he left a few minutes to go get food, and Momma's gone on big trip." I stared at her, she had grown a little since I last saw her, her beautiful eyes were brighter and she seemed taller, even though I felt my insanity in the back of my head I forced my cuffed hands out to her and hugged her to me as I cried into her hair._

_ "Oh Eliza…...my sweet Elizabeth!" I sobbed into her hair loudly hugging her for another second before pushing her away harshly. "Now go, and don't back down here Elizabeth. Sissy has to stay here for a little bit longer. DO NOT COME BACK. Do you hear me?" She nodded obviously confused and looked at the cuffs on my hands._

_ As quick as her small stubby legs could carry her she raced back up the stairs and five seconds later came down with something in her hands. I blinked in surprise as she held out a small key to me._

_ "This fell out of Daddy's pocket earlier…" My lip trembled as she pressed it into my hands and waved goodbye to me. I chuckled softly as I gestured for her to get upstairs, she did._

_** "God answered my prayers…"**I trembled as I began unlocking the chains, my right hand was soon free, then the left, then onto the legs.  
Slowly I sat up to realize that I could hardly walk, I fell to my knees which smacked against the cement floor loudly, I looked around in fright; nothing moved._

_ Sighing I carefully got back to my feet and took one small step at a time, the darkness engulfing me, I was blind because the light had ruined my ability to see in the dark for now; so I was walking blind. _

_ I just felt the bottom step with my foot as the basement door opened and from the sound of the voice, it was not my sister. _

_ Fear struck through me like an arrow as I backed up into the darkest corner and felt for anything that could help me, I nearly yelped pulling back my hand as something sharp pierced my skin. _

**_ "OW, damn that hurt…..wait...it was sharp!"_**_My insanity was pushing against my head as I grasped the sharp object to notice it was a rusted piece of metal that was indeed incredibly sharp. _

_** "No….I can't hurt him… Who said anything of hurting him? You're going to kill him." **__I shuddered at the dark thoughts in my head, I shook my head not wanting that._

_ **"Hail listen to yourself, these men have kept you down here for God knows how long, now is the only time you'll ever be able to escape, it's either now or never. Do you really want to be used again and again and finally left here for dead?"**I shook as I heard the men curse when he saw I was no longer there._

_ I blinked, I knew my inner thoughts had a point, I couldn't just walk out of here._

_ Swallowing back all my doubts I would first try to just escape then if worst came to worst I'd fight back. Taking every chance in the world I ran for the stairs, my feet making a pitiful sound as I rushed up the steps._

_ I could hear the man behind me, he had seen me and now was following. **"NOO!"**I choked on my saliva as a hand grasped my neck from behind, the strength behind it was terrifying as the person tugged roughly on my neck bringing my body down my head smacking against the cement stair. Crying out in pain I didn't even let the ringing in my ears or the spinning of eyes get in the way as my hand grasped the sharp metal piece tightly. I hit back with all my might with my foot but it was easily deflected._

_ The man grasped my leg and painfully bent it the wrong way I screamed as I allowed my hand to swing the metal piece at him, at his blind side; not knowing where to swing I swung blindly hoping that it would make some sort of contact with the man._

_ My other hand grasped the end to give it more power as I felt it slide deeply into his skin, something hot and water like spat out at me splashing across my skin creating a disgusting smell that would haunt me for years to come; not to mention the image._

_ The man let go of my foot, I opened my eyes as I pulled the metal piece out and watched as the man covered his stomach where a red liquid was leaking out from. Even though he was bleeding heavily he reached for me once more, I yelped swinging the knife which cut across his wrist, across a vein; more blood came out from there adding to the floor, adding to my skin. I backed away as he fell to the ground and lay still._

_ The blood was wrapped up my arms like it was bonding with my skin. I could smell the stench of death and the overwhelming scent of blood curl around me as I stared down at the body that had held life only seconds ago. My eyes widened as the tears that had been flying down my cheeks for days began once more; I could no longer stop them._

**_ "This man, I just…...I just ended….his life….." _**_But I didn't care, I'd care later for now I had to get out before Father found me trying to escape. _

_ "So after two months of me keeping you down here in the basement, you finally get your courage to kill one of my own men?" I turned and backed up as far as I could in the basement, Father slowly stepped down the stairs_

_ "How….How long have you kept me down here, where's Mother?" I whimped tiredly begging anyone to help me in my mind._

_ "Mother went on a little work trip to Michigan, it was a four week trip. She won't be back for another month or so." I bit my lip hard till I felt the blood and pressed my back to the wall seeking any refuge I could receive but none came._

_ "Now my sweet, back into your cell you go…" I felt his hand grasp my hands and once more the cuffs were around my wrists and I was once more chained to the wall. His insane laugh filled my brain as I sat there in misery._

**_ "Help."_**_ I cried desperately when I heard something at the top of the stairs. Me and Father both looked up to see Mother and Elizabeth staring down at us, suddenly there was a loud noise and Father fell to the ground holding his leg as more red blood added to the floor from his leg. I looked at Mother, the end of the gun smoking that she held. She held up her phone and dialed a number as Elizabeth ran down the stairs and fell next to me where she hugged me._

_ "It's ok Sissy, Mommy is home now, she'll help you." Elizabeth said in my ear as she held me close. My insanity crawled back up into my brain to be used another day, I just sat there broken. I stared at Father that lay on the ground writhing in pain then at the man that I had killed._

_** "What am I? What have I done?"**The tears sprang to my eyes as I crumpled where I sat, my head hit me chest in defeat. I closed my eyes and blacked out from everything around me knowing I'd done something unforgivable, but as Mother came down the stairs all I saw was love and affection in her eyes; something I did not deserve._

_Blood was everywhere, it covered me, my family, it covered all I couldn't breath as the memories flashed before me as they grew more gruesome. I saw the dead man on teh floor once more and Father's words came back to me. "You're just like me now." I hit my head repeatedly with my hands trying to get the voice to just shut up._

**_ "I'm still here you know." _**_My eyes widened as I felt my old friend insanity wake up inside me.__"I've been waiting." _

**_ "No, this can't be happening!" _**I cried out as my insanity took over my mind slowly. **_"Finally I can take over now."_**_I squirmed under the sound of the voice as I tried desperately to shove the voice out of my head. _**_"Let me turn you into your Father, Mother, and that murderer, you can be just like them; you'll fit right in."_**_I sobbed as I felt the coldness of a knife being pressed against my neck and I was once more on the floor surrounded by the men, I saw the murderer in the background his green eyes snapping at me. _

_ "Time to make you mine." His soft voice filled through me ears along with my insanity both chanting away._

_ I felt something snap in my head as I screamed as loud as I could._

And with that I woke up, sadly I woke screaming; again. The only problem was that it was right in L's ear. L jumped up as I fell to the floor crying desperately for them to let me go, to just let me go. I felt L's eyes on me as I tried to stop but I couldn't I was scared so scared. I was going to lose it, my insanity was going to take over!  
My body shivered as I cried on the ground.

"Hail." L said quietly as he sat next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me. But I was to scared. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"It was going to take over, I was going to end up like him!" I cried desperately sobbing into my hands. It took me a minute to realize that L had grasped me into a small hug, if I hadn't been having a mental breakdown I would have sighed and blushed but now was not that time. I cried into his shirt as he held me to his chest slowly rocking me telling me it would be ok.

* * *

L looked down at the shivering girl in his arms, she was still sobbing which worried him. He leaned his head to see her face but her hair was to much in the way.

He sighed to himself as he patted her head, it seemed years ago that they had had a nice night on the couch….but she had broken it with a scream. **_"What does she dream about that does this to her?" _**The question went through every part of L's mind but even he could not come up with an answer.

He pressed his chin to her head. "It's ok Hail, you don't need to be scared, it was just a dream. You're awake now." Finally her cries began to calm down but L knew that whatever she had dreamed about had shaken her incredibly bad and for now she just needed love and care.

If it had been two months ago L would have disagreed to giving those two things to anyone but now...he might just make an exception. He smiled lightly as he felt her stop shivering as he hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry L." She mumbled into his shirt as she tried to sit back but L didn't let go he just continued to hold her and finally Hail melted into his arms and wrapped her own around his skinny body.

L talking about the case to her trying to make sure she'd calmed down, Hail finally had calmed down and they stayed that way until Chief Yagami found them an hour later.

* * *

_**Author: **_Personally I think this was the longest chapter I've ever written so far! But I like it, I know that is really dark and that most of you guys might not be a fan of it but you've got to remember that this type of stuff does happen to people in real life….but personally for me this chapter just makes me sad, it makes me want to go and hug Hail. She did not deserve that life. And now you guys have also been given a slight sneak peek to her insanity, believe me it can get worse when it comes to that.

Anyway I hope you liked it and that little L thing at the end. It's obvious to me how much he's come to feel for her in the past weeks they've been together and it makes me smile, ahhh the friendship I've crafted for them is so beautiful! It almost makes me flinch at what else is in store for them, but the story must go on!


	26. Chapter 25: Who?

Chapter 25: Who?  


L sat in his chair with a blank face, the task force surrounding him on every side as he took a small candy out of its wrapper.

I stared at him as I leaned against the island once more obviously bored, I wanted things to start moving ahead and thankfully they would soon.

"I've studied the tapes we got from the bugs and cameras over the past five days...numerous times." My head snapped up as L spoke and I felt a tremble rush through my body.

******_"Things are starting up again….soon so soon Light will be officially coming into the picture." _**I licked my dry cracked lips as I allowed my body to slide from the island and sit on the carpeted floor where I watched the scene fold in front of me. I listened to the conversation of how L was knew that his conclusion for everyone in the houses was no one, the others began speaking to each other while L slowly stirred his tea obviously in deep thought.

"L….I know this sounds a little outspoken but it seems to me that Kira is able to kill without batting a eye now." Everyone turned to look at me, I almost stopped saying anything from the look the Chief was giving me. "I mean if Kira is one of the people we were watching you would think they'd show something but there's nothing…" I gazed up at the black televisions that were far across the room.

"To me…..I bet many think that Kira is some great God passing right judgement on murderers and wrongdoers but one that kills innocent people as well…is not God...this is a child that has found fire and thinks they know how to use it; whoever it is has a childlike thought process of right and wrong. They want the world to be so perfect that they look over everything to their goal not even bothering who they kill or gets in there way…" I mumbled of as I remembered how I used to say that every time I thought of what Light had been doing.

Everyone turned away from me and began discussing what I'd said and I could feel L's eyes on me once more in deep thought. **_"Why is he staring so intently…oh yeah I kind of just said what was in his mind…" _**I blinked punching myself in my mind, I was beginning to forget that I knew everything that was going to happen; I would have to be more careful about giving stuff out especially if it attained to the future...that could be even worse.

My skin crawled as I felt his eyes on me and met them in the middle, I smiled lightly and he nodded as if he'd just come to a conclusion.

* * *

:)

"Goodnight Ryuzaki, see you tomorrow." Matsuda said happily following the others out. Numbly I made my way out the door and caught the Chief's sleeve in my hand, he turned to look at me.

"Chief I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for doing that to you. I know how much you care for you family but this is the only lead we have now….I'm not L who can do things like this without batting an eye...I'm sorry but…" The Chief smiled warmly and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Hail, something tells me that you know how it feels to want to protect someone or something…but I will never be able to get past this thinking that L's suspicious of my family. We'll just have to play it out till the end." Pain and sorrow for him flashed through me; to think that this kind man would be killed later on. Angst ran through my blood as I leaned forward and hugged him slowly, his arms circled around me in a comforted motion and for once I was able to feel calm in a fatherly embrace.

**_ "I'm sorry Chief….I will try to save you...but I'm not sure I can." _**I blinked the tears and left him.

L had not moved from the couch, he was frozen besides his fingers that continued to stir his tea.

"L…I-" L stood up and jumped off the couch immediately and walked towards me.

"Hail, what do you think of this? Who out of all these people we're watching is the most suspicious?" He pointed to the pictures of the people we were watching that were connected to the fridge in the kitchen as if they were already hung by their nooses.

As if a radar did it my eyes went straight to the picture of Light; his confidence shining through the photograph like a sickening disease.

"Now the person I'm going to pick L is one I've been thinking seemed different from the others for awhile now." I swallowed and walked towards the windows were I leaned my side up against it. "I chose him because he seems to be the type in a weird way, he radiates arrogance and knowledge; he's smart enough to do it since he's the top of his class…" I narrowed my eyes looking down at the streets.

I looked back to L who was standing in the middle of the room, his hands deep in his pockets as he stared at me wanting to know WHO.

"I bet on Light Yagami."

* * *

Author: Ok no matter what any of you say I died and came back to life!11 No i didn't. I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile and this chapter was short (but at least I wrote one). And the reason I didn't write was because I was going through a emotional time with some crap and I needed to get my grades up (which barely went up an inch..yea. :( I'll try and keep writing each week and since my spring break (which is TWO weeks, oh yeah!) starts next week….I should be on here more often! See ya, send NICE reviews if possible, no critic crap (which I just can't stand, at all).


	27. Chapter 26: To-Oh

Chapter 26: To-Oh

* * *

I was worried, I had taken tests before many in fact; I was smart but not smart enough to do this type of stuff. Me and L were both sitting in the the To-Oh exams him being 162 and me being 161. When we'd first gotten here I'd been worried that the test would not make sense to me (its been a year of no school, give me a break) but as I stared at the paper now…..I still had no clue what to do; my brain was frozen because it wasn't worrying about the test not at all.

Flicking my eyes in every direction I finally spotted Light just a two rows ahead of us; his straight body leaning over the test as he slowly worked on his test; I rolled my eyes as I leaned into my own chair.

* * *

It only took L two seconds to find Light as they entered the room and now his eyes stayed on him like a magnet; he agree with Hail that he was suspicious and the perfect out of all the spucious to be Kira...now they just had to prove it.

His toes curled over each other as he held the pencil between his thumb and index finger, L didn't even bother looking at the test, he was already done he'd answered them quickly because they were easy for him.

The director of the test walked around and noticed them with quick beady eyes. "You there...number 162, sit. Sit properly." L moved his toes over each other as he sat there and watched Light turn and their gazes met with a blank, expressionless face till his eyes shifted to see Hail. L watched his eyes narrow slightly and turned away quickly.  
Suspicion rose in L as he gazed at Hail out of the corner of his eye to find Hail staring at the back of Light's head with a deadly grin on her face. She happily cracked her knuckles and picked up the pencil that had sat unmoving for twenty minutes now.

Blinking L leaned forward and wrote with quick strokes and nudged Hail slightly, she looked over making sure no one was watching.

Looks like we found him.

She quietly wrote something on his paper as well.

I don't like him, he reeks of suspiciousness and arrogance.

L nodded slowly and erased what he'd written and sat there watching Hail quietly working out each problem in her head and writing some down; he noticed that she got a few wrong but most were right.

_**"Maybe she is high on the intelligent scale after all…" **_

* * *

Days had passed and now we were getting somewhere, the To-oh entrance ceremony was beginning and L and been chosen along with Light to go up and give a speech; I'd gotten a high grade to; practically as high as L's but I made sure that when they asked me to go up that I'd declined. I didn't want to be narrowed out by anyone.

I sat in the chair among the other students in a mass of being claustrophobic and being annoyed. The people around me were sort of annoying and I was alone. L and Light hadn't come in yet. Biting my skin lightly I gazed around like a stalker; my eyes calculating everyone in the entire place I knew that there was no enemy's here but I wanted to understand my surroundings.

The light's suddenly darkened and the stage lit up remarkably as Light and L walked in. I felt my eyes stay on them as they walked up to it. I nearly chuckled at how I'd forgotten how different L was from people; the hunched back, the walk, the shoes, clothes, all of it seemed so out of place but that was another reason why I cared for him so.

I frowned when Light did his speech. _**"Just to perfect…" **_My hand rose and touched my lips slowly. **_"I still cannot believe that I allowed those tainted, lying lips of his touch mine…disgusting. I sure have fallen."_**I wiped a hand across them as if trying to wipe away the memory.

I snickered as L awkwardly did his speech, I had watched it so many times on dvd but seeing it in real life was different it was so humorous to see L so out of his natural habitat; having to speak to a whole crowd; showing his face.

Smiling I brought my knee up and placed my foot on the edge of my seat and leaned my head on my kneecap as I smiled listening to L's voice; it was almost magical.

Winding my arms around my chest I sat there watching as Light and L made there way to their seats which were right next to me; it was obvious that L was talking to Light who was listening intently. I saw Light's eyes widen and I knew L had just told him who he really was.

**_"Time for their battle to just begin." _**I smiled as they shook hands and L proceeded to sit next to me and Light next to him. Light had yet to notice me because he was thinking over everything and his next move.

"If this guys L, he's really something else." I gazed up at Ryuk for a minute who turned to stare at me with his wide eyes and caught myself before smiling to him knowing the L was watching.

L did not say anything as he led us out into the yard where the beautiful pink leaved trees were blooming around us like a mass of cotton candy. In a calm mood I followed and noticed when L called over to Light twice. Light turned to us and finally he saw me once more; his face stayed the same however.

"It was nice meeting you…" L said his hands still deep in his pockets still looking completely out of place, I stood next to him like a protective shadow making my hands curl around my chest once more.

Watari's car was parked just a little away from us, I went around the other side and just as I was about to open the door I looked up to see someone watching me; and no it wasn't Light. My eyes met with a young mans; his bright orange eyes flashed in the sunlight immediately putting me on edge. There was something about those eyes…..

The hood covered his face mostly but those eyes were unmistakable in the light, I saw his lips part in a small smile and then I blinked, and he was gone.

Shaking my head I crawled into the car and sat there staring out the window; worry came across me as I thought of those eyes. **_"He signaled me out…..who is he?"_**

* * *

**Author: **_hey once more, now I've trying to fit a little more of the main 'plot' in but I am just coming up with it…truthfully I had a main idea of what I wanted but had no clue HOW to fit it in...I am now trying to fully figure it out; so any thoughts are welcome! (actually I'd really love some help from you guys!) Hope you liked it a lot and I hope that I can continue to interest you guys! :) Thanks for staying so long with this weird story I am SO thankful!_


	28. Chapter 27: I am Not Alone

Chapter 27: I am Not Alone 

* * *

Groaning in my head I shifted out of the comfortable bed and rose from it, my bones creaking unhappily as I moved to the restroom.

The red numbers of 1:45 glew in the darkness of the room from the ticking clock which was annoyingly keeping me from sleeping.

Not even bothering to switch the light on in the bathroom I stood above the sink and cupped my hands under the cool water; after a second I brought my hands up to my face and splashed the water on my warm face. **_"I'm so warm…..but my heart feels so cold…" _**I licked my lips taking some of the liquid into my heated mouth which immediately heated up inside.

Sighing I stretched my aching muscles and gazed at my face that shone from the light that came from the tiny nightlight by the toilet.

"Well…..my face looks different." And it was true, it actually looked more attractive, more mature as if all this time had been adding to my maturity turning my still teen body into a women; I actually looked really nice and pleasing even more than I had before I had come."Wow, for once...I'm not disgusted with my appearance…" **_"Well if I don't look underneath the clothes to the repulsive skin beneath." _**I grimanced at the thought and turned from the mirror and gazed at the back of the bathroom which lurked the dark and haunting shadows.

I was just about to leave when something caught my eye, I turned back to the dark blackness of the room. I swore that I had just seen a shadow move...but I was alone, right?

Blinking nervously my hands began to sweat and they latched onto the counter for a second the knuckles turning ash white. I felt the color drain for my face as I slowly inched to the door and slid through the crack with ease.

Taking a deep breath I shut the door firmly behind me; the color still refused to return to my face; something had been in that bathroom, my gut told me so; and my gut was never wrong with this type of thing.

"It's ok, it's ok." I muttered to myself as I went back over to the bed and froze as I heard the bathroom door sliding open across the carpet. I grimaced to myself; I knew very well that it wasn't L, he wouldn't dare do such a thing, Watari gave personal space to everyone….and that left the only other solution; there was someone that wasn't supposed to be in this apartment there.

Grimacing even harder when I realized my black jacket was on the tiny couch far from me; meaning I didn't have my pocketknife with me.

**_"That's ok, I don't need a knife…" _**I grit my teeth and turned swinging my leg instinctively catching something against it. My eyes widened as I felt someone grasp my foot and retch it the wrong way; I growled at the pain trying to stop my other leg from buckling in pain.

Anger flashed through me as I shot my fist forward which collided with the person's chest which proved it was a man. The man shot away from me and it was suddenly silent.

Tripping I rushed to the light switch and turned it on to see that the room was empty. Looking into the bathroom I noticed that the window was wide open; the wind blowing the drapes from around it.

**_"Great now I'm being attacked in my own home…ok it isn't my room but it feels like it is." _**Hesitantly I waltzed over and closed the window making sure to check outside it to see if the person was still there; but obviously he was not.

Taking one last look around the room I crawled back into bed and was just about to close my eyes when a bright light and ring came from me jacket pocket. Sad that I once more had to leave my bed I stood and grabbed the glowing object which turned out to be my phone.

**_"Who the hell would be…-"_**My thought stopped as I noticed that someone had texted me, someone that was not L. It was rare for me to be scared but I was confused by the flash of fear running inside me at that second.

My hands began trembling slightly as I pressed the OPEN button; the message opened and the black words blinked up at me.

I know who you are, and I know why you're here.

I want to meet you as soon as possible.

Shiver's appeared on my spine as soon as I finished the sentence; the air in the room felt cold even though it had been nice and warm just moments ago.

Licking my lips once more I closed my eyes hoping it was just my imagination but the words were still there when I reopened them.

_**"Someone knows who I am; this is bad." **_I was unsure of how to answer; I had no clue who this was, but whoever it was would probably bring bad luck my way.

Who is this?

Anticipation bundled up inside me as I sent the letter and waited for what seemed like hours and then the phone lit up rather quickly. I opened it with speed to see that this one was not an unknown number, L was the one who had texted this time.

Hail, what did I just see on the camera's two minutes ago?

I knew that L liked cameras I'd just never thought he had put any up in my room but I kind of was a suspect in a weird way; but what had he seen the little fight or the phone?

**_"Idiot, he's plainly asking about the fight." _**I was unsure of how to answer more than the last one. I mean how could I explain this too L; I didn't even know what was going on. I had just been attacked by someone I had no clue who, and texted by someone I didn't know either; actually they both could be the same person.

H: Hi L, I am sorry if that disturbed you; but I also have no clue what just happened. As you can see on your camera I was taken by surprise...and when did you put cameras in here anyway?

_**L: They've been in ever since you came here. Are you sure you didn't know who it was?**_

H:No I didn't even get to see his face so no.

_**L: Do you wish to see who it was? My cameras see in the dark. If you wish to see your attacker then come see me in my room.**_

I'm not sure why but the thought of going to his room made me stop breathing; I am not sure why I searched my mind for why I would ever do such a thing but it was getting harder to breathe.

Shaking my head to clear the small buzz that had started in the back of it I rose to my feet and left the room.

Truthfully I had yet to see L's room; actually I didn't even knew he had a room, the manga never showed a room so I used to think that he just slept in a chair all the time.

A weird feeling grew in my chest as I stopped outside the door; my toes dug into the carpet for a minute before I slid the door opened and closed it behind me.

The room was lit up from the white light coming from L's computer which sat in front of him from the bed, he was sitting in his normal position above it not even looking like he was going to sleep anytime soon.

His black eyes which had an eerie glow from the computer light gazed up at me as he continued to type something on the laptop.

"So you came; I was 63% sure you'd come." He said sounding very much like himself that it made me smile inside.

"Yes I actually want to know who this is, I need to find out why someone is trying to hurt me." L placed his hand in a silver grocery bag taking out a strawberry and poked it into his mouth.

"They could be working for Kira and might have somehow found out that you are working on the case and decided to target you." He continued to look up at me as he licked the strawberry juice from his fingers making it harder for me to breathe.

**_"What is wrong with me?"_ **

"Can you show me?" I tiptoed to the bed and sat next to him placing my feet under me as they used to teach me how to sit in kindergarten. I wasn't sure but I almost thought I saw L tense but it was dark and this was L; he never did such things.

Without a word to me yet I felt that he was somehow watching me from the corner of his eye, he clicked a few things on the computer and it went black for a minute and suddenly I got a full view of me going into the bathroom and then it clicked to show me in it splashing cold water over my face.

"You have cameras in the bathroom to?" I looked at him with a small frown, he simply continued to watch the video; sighing I went back to watching as well.

I watched with anticipation as I left the bathroom and saw the bathroom door open. A black hood covered the face yet when the me on screenshot my fist out; he had to jump back.

"Pause right there." L did as I said and coldness spread up my arms and my eyes opened as wide as they could go when I saw who it was. The orange eyes were completely recognizable to me; it was the man who had signaled me out at To-Oh.

**_"Oh crap."_ **

* * *

**Author:**_OK this chapter was fun for me and if you ask I have no clue; maybe because we now have one (or maybe two) people after Hail. And now we're getting a few more signs from Hail that her feelings for L are growing; but will their love stay strong till the end or will something tear them apart?  
Send reviews of what you think will happen and ideas are a blessing, I've gotten a few and have decided on a few; but more are needed! So review if possible! :) Thanks for reading!_


	29. Chapter 28: I am Found

Chapter 28: I am Found

* * *

I sat on the ground, my black jacket surrounding me in a comfortable position; cheers echoed from not far as I continued to look at the phone, the person who had texted me last night had yet to text back and it was driving me insane.

My eyes glanced up to see the now crowded tennis court as L played Light; it had been fun to see the unsocial unphysical L doing tennis on a tv screen but seeing him in real life was just fantastic; he was seriously putting everything into that game and he looked great while doing it.

"Oh L if only you'd win this one, I almost think that this game is an omen of what is to come for their game of cat and mouse." I mumbled sighing to myself as I felt a whoosh of air on my left. Flinching I looked up to only see Ryuk.

**_"Thank goodness, I thought it was…...that one guy." _**Not even bothering to see if Orange Eyes was around; I looked back at the game just imagining the thoughts of L and Light as they played.

"I think that the game between those two are going to be quite interesting." I looked up at Ryuk as he spoke.

"You aren't talking about the tennis match are you?" I asked confident that he wasn't.

"No, it is obvious that Light has no way to figure out L's real name without the shinigami eyes but he won't accept them. It makes me wonder who will really win in the end." Ryuk spoke calmly as his beady eyes watched the game and couldn't help feeling a bit smug that I knew more than Ryuk did in this situation.

"Don't worry Ryuk, you're in store for an extremely fun time ahead." I said confidently as I snapped my phone shut with a click.

"It doesn't surprise me that you know so much since you are not from here; I'm sure you have studied up on this situation many times." I nodded quietly as the game finished; L had lost like he did in the book and that stupid Kira had won.

"You best get back to Light now," I slowly stood up on my legs; they were walking in the opposite direction and I could hear L saying how he expected Light was Kira.

I saw Ryuk next to him and he also looked shock as Light turned to talk to L about what he thought of it.

"Ha, Ha!Me, Kira?" **_"Yes 'Kira', Light." _**I rolled my eyes tiredly as the phone buzzed in my pocket. A cold wind brushed across my shoulders as I turned my head to stare at my pocket with intense eyes.

L was too busy to text me; there was only one other that had my phone number.

_ We both know who Kira is. I want to beat L at his own game but I need your help to do it. _

_I said earlier that I knew who you were and I do, I also know that you cannot be hurt by the death note. _

The person had texted back! I nearly fainted as I numbly texted back.

_And again I ask who this is?  
_

The wind seemed to grow harsher around me yet no one else was affected by it and swore I heard Racklen's voice in the wind saying: "Well this was unexpected, how interesting."

As the words overlapped in the wind the phone jingled once more and I opened the message to freeze at the words; I was unsure of how this was possible but my gut told me it was true; he was alive and he needed my help.

_I am BB_

* * *

L sat in the cafe with Light Yagami; number one on his suspect list.

He looked around and noted that it was almost like the cafe that Hail had met him at; it seemed so long ago that they'd done but in actuality it had been almost two weeks and already L felt connected to her in a strange way.

**_"I almost wish that Hail had come, but she said she wanted to stay at To-Oh a bit longer and look around. Strange." _**L turned back to Light and stared at him fully.

"This is one of my favorite coffee shops. IF you sit here in the back nobody can hear what you're talking about." There was something seriously suspicious about Light, how would he know a place so secluded, what would he have to talk about back here that no one could here?  
"You've picked the perfect place for this.."

"Yeah for one thing, back here nobody's going to be staring at you for sitting like that, Ha Ha." Light pointed at L and a little strike of annoyance went through L.

"True...I just can't sit any other way than this. If I sit the way other people do my reasoning ability drops by forty percent." L stopped nibbling on the top of his thumb and continued his analyzation of Light. "So what did you want to ask me?" L still did not take his eyes of Light.

"That can wait until you're positive that I'm not Kira. So you go ahead and star, Ryuga." _**"Of course, you want to clear your name so quickly Light Yagami….I think you were right Hail. I bet on him to."**_

* * *

I had told L to just go ahead since I already knew where he was going, and because I wanted to see if BB would text back.

My mind kept saying it wasn't possible that it was BB; he was dead, Kira had killed him right? But my gut kept saying that he was alive, I was unsure which to believe.

And no he hadn't texted back yet.

"You know a girl such as yourself should be careful, if the teachers catch you out on campus like this they might report you." I turned away from my phone; the quiet voice sounding like the way a pop star who thought highly of themselves who speak.

A young man was standing behind me a feet feet away leaning against a tree in a very relaxed position. he flashed a smile at me as the wind brushed against his white button up shirt that was slightly wrinkled; a jacket was wrapped around his waist. His blue tie was slightly loose and went well with his shaggy bleached blond hair which was even more whiter than my platinum version. His bright orange eyes flashed as his grin showed slyness. There was something about him that perked my curiosity in a weird way.

"I am Mathan.:" He pushed from the tree in a very arrogant way. **_"Another person who thinks he's better than everyone else, another Light Yagami; gross. And here I thought he was actually kind of cute…..what a waste." _**I turned and began walking away.

"So Hailey Rose Haynes, I see you're helping L now with the Kira case." This made me freeze nearly dropping my cellphone; I turned in a rush to see Mathan leaning against a tree once more. "Smart using a fake name in a place like this, but we all know that the Death Note can't hurt you my dear." Something in his voice made my blood run cold and it didn't help that he seemed to know me.

"Who are you?" Gritting my teeth I felt my fists tighten in instinct, I felt my right hand twitching to get to the pocketknife in my pocket but I held it still.

"Like I said I am Mathan, I'm just here to see if you are really who you are and judging from how you acted when I said Hailey Rose Haynes….you are her." I bit my lip hoping that I hadn't just signed my own piece of the death note.

"What do you want then?" I turned and looked at him coldly.

"I personally don't, but my Father is interested in you...well he would be if actually came to realize that you are indeed Hailey." I had no clue what this moron was spouting about but it was annoying me.

"Who's your father Mathan?" I twisted my tongue around his name.

"You should know Hail, you've met him before. But coming to see if you were her wasn't my only reason for coming to see you." My heart beat increased as he walked up closer.

"I am here to warn you that he is coming for you soon enough." I rolled my eyes at him and took a step away.

"WHO IS?" My voice bit into the air with as much coldness as a freezer. He held up his hand with a warm smile that made me on edge.

"I also want to know where BB is." This made me just stand there, forget how to breathe I could hardly even blink as BB came into the conversation of this weirdo.

"W-What does he have to do with this?" I asked hesitantly feeling the cellphone in my pocket which was carrying a deadly secret of me conversing with BB.

"He took something of my Father's, I need it back as soon as possible."  
"What did he take?" He looked at me with those piercing orange eyes and something stirred in my memory. _**"Those orange eyes are familiar."**_

"He took something that enables my Father to be protected from the Death Note and can…...he needs it back."  
"'And can' what?" He glared at me with venom.

"I didn't say such a thing!" He said wrapping his arms around his chest definitely so I decided not to comment on that.

"So if BB somehow shows you his hideout I need you to tell me where he is; got it?" He was now so close to me that I could see the black flecks mixed with the orange of his eyes.

"I will on one condition." I said coldly blowing my breath into his face making him frown slightly.

"And what is that Miss Haynes?" My eye twitched as he said my last name.

"I want to know who is coming for me, and why you were supposed to come make sure I was really me." Mathan looked like he could spat fire, he stepped a little bit away (not enough to be out of my bubble but just enough) and brushed some of his blond hair out of his eyes.

"I came because I want to prove who you are to the people I work with." He gazed out at a group a teens going to their next class and in that instant I knew he wasn't telling the whole reason he was here. "And the man that looking for you...is….." He turned to me with cold eyes that were searching to see what my response would be. "Is my Father." My brows knit together in confusion.

"And who's your Father, what does he want from me exactly?" I asked keeping my head high as Mathan frowned his eyes turning to the ground.

"Think back to your past my dear if you think hard you will remember who he is to you." His answer only made things worse for me to understand. "And so you promised me that you would tell me where BB is if you see him; I will hold you to that and if I find out that you two actually met and you didn't tell me. I swear that I will deal with you most harshly." He grinned evilly at me and unwound his jacket from around his waist and put it on over his baggy clothing and placed the hood on his face, he grinned at me from under the hood as he zipped it up; his orange eyes flashing underneath the fabric.

It was then that I realized that he was the one I'd seen at To-Oh the other day and the one that had attacked me in my bedroom. **_"Oh great, just great. Another enemy to add to the ranks. Now who's the real enemy out of him and BB?" _**I bit my lip confused on what to do and slowly began my way to the cafe where Light and L were.

* * *

**Author****:** _OK so a lot happened in this little chapter. First we've got BB (he finally arrives), and then we have a little bit with L where he actually agrees with Hail on Light being the most capable of being Kira. And then comes in wonderful Mathan; I don't know why but I like him. And his real intentions are still unknown; does anyone have any idea what he really wants? And why do they suddenly want BB? All in good time folks!_


	30. Chapter 29: Hospitable

Chapter 29: Hospitable 

* * *

"And what will you be ordering ma'am?" My fingers tapped one after the other on the table that I had found in the back of the cafe so I could see L and Light clearly but they couldn't see me and I could hear them even if it was a pretty secluded spot; and since I was wearing my hooded jacket with the hood on I was invisible.

"Just get me a glass of chocolate milk, that will be all for now." I said politedly as the waiter walked away with a huff.

Licking my lips I strained my ears to listen; the first thing I heard was Ryuk's weird laugh.

"Hey Light, looks like he's got you up against the wall. This isn't like you, buddy." I could just see Light picking up his drink and drinking from it with closed eyes carefully plotting his next move. _**"Little twit."**_

The waiter then came over and asked Light if he wanted more coffee which he kindly said yes to. I caught the hand of the waiter as he passed; he stopped and looked at me, I gestured for him to lean down. I quickly whispered in his ear; he turned red.

"I'm sorry but we don't do that….." He shut his mouth as I showed him a fifty-dollar bill.

"I'll give you this if you do that for me." With wide eyes he nodded and darted away clutching the money to his chest like it was given to him by an angel.

_**"Perfect." **_

"I think you've got me all wrong, Ryuga. While it's true I'm very interested in the Kira case and even in helping solve it...I'm not Kira, and I sure as hell don't want to get killed." **_"What wise words for a sinner." _**I slowly drank the cup of chocolate milk that the waiter just brought me and relished in the chocolate taste.

* * *

"I'm not Kira, and I sure as hell don't want to get killed." Light said with piercing eyes that met L's in his deep stare.

"I'm not going to help someone I can't even trust and end up getting murdered by Kira. I'd rather think about the case on my own. And anyway, you can't prove to me that you aren't Kira, either. So you and I are in the same position. Think about it from my perspective, is it fair that you get to question me but I can't question you? Anybody looks at us, all they see are two college students. In fact, most people would probably say you're more likely to be Kira than me. Neither of us can prove we aren't Kira. But if you're L, Ryuga, or even a stand-in for L, you ought to be able to prove that. I'm talking about having someone I can trust, for example someone in the task force, or my father, tell me straight out that you're L or at the very least a part of the investigation. If you say you can't do that until I prove I'm not Kira, then I can't work with you on this case." Light took a deep breath and waited for Ryuga to speak when the waiter came back placing his filled up coffee in his hands. He accepted it and was about to look back to Ryuga when he noticed that there was a piece of paper taped to the cup.

I never once said I wouldn't let you meet with the members of the task force." Light looked shocked and then looked down at the left in his hand as if pretending to look at his coffee mug.

_ Long time no see KIRA, hope you're enjoying your little teatime with Ryuga! Don't forget one apple for you and for Ryuk! _Light almost scowled when he read that and saw that in the white substance of the of the liquid that was at the top of his drink had the word: KIRA in it. He grit his teeth slight but looked back up at Ryuga with a blank face.

**_"That damn girl…" _**It was then that he remembered what had had happened in his room. **_"Oh yeah…..I still have no clue why the hell I did that." _**He mentally cursed himself for doing something so stupid and something that his mind had to help in deciding; he wasn't even sure what in his body had decided such a thing.

Just as a hooded girl passed us, Ryuga's phone began jingling; he turned in surprise and took it out of his pocket.

"Excuse me." He said weirdly opening the phone and holding up to his head in such a weird way that Light almost raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" Ryuga asked into the phone with an absent expression which then turned to abrupt seriousness as his eyes widened in shock.

He sat with wide eyes making Light curious but before he could ask what was wrong his own phone began to jingle.

"Now it's mine…" Confused on a many amounts of levels Light opened the phone.

"Light, it's your Father…" His Mom's voice came struggling through the phone as she finished her sentence.

Light's eyes widened as he allowed his hand with the phone drop from his slightly from his ear. Ryuga leaned towards him in shock.

"Light, your father…"  
"Had a heart attack…" Light finished for him with slow words as sweat appeared on his face.

"KIRA?!" They both said loudly at the same time.

**_"It isn't possible, I didn't…who did?" _**

* * *

I had known that they would both be getting a phone call soon enough so I had left barely three seconds before L's phone rang and asked a young man outside the cafe where the nearest IBARAKI HOSPITABLE was, he was kind enough to point me in the right direction.

I was surprised that I made it before L and Light as I climbed up the stairs to the room where the women at the desk had pointed me to.

I saw the room and was about to go in when the door opened of its own accord; I stepped back as little Sayu came jumping out and slammed into me anyway.

We fell to the ground in a heap and I moaned in pain from her weight that was cutting of my breathing.

"I am so sorry!" Sayu jumped up and helped me up then realization split over her face in a way to happy face. "OH IT'S YOU! Thank you for last time!" I stiffened as she hugged me around the middle but after a second I slowly hugged her back.

"You left before I could thank you, if it wasn't for you I could have been stolen or worse!" She looked up at me still hugging me.

"Your welcome…how is your Father?" Her eyes fell slightly.  
"He's fine, he just collapsed from exhaustion, he's been working hard lately." She sniffled to herself.

"Don't worry Sayu, everything will be fine." I grinned placing my hand on her head, she smiled and slowly walked away.

"Mrs. Yagami?" I asked as I shut the door behind me, she turned and smiled tiredly at me. The Chief was already awake and smiling kindly at me as well.

"Hello again Hail, it's nice to see you once more!" I nodded to her and looked at the Chief in concern.

"Chief, are you OK?" I asked taking a seat next to the bed along with Mrs. Yagami who looked at both of us with questionable eyes.

"I'm fine Hail thank you for coming." He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"How do you two know each other?" She asked with a bubbly voice.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Yagami, I work on the Kira case with him." I gestured between me and the Chief and I saw a flash of concern and fear cross her face; she was actually worried about me.

"Well congratulations, I would have never thought that the girl who saved Sayu was working on such a difficult case; you don't look much older than Light." She grinned shifting to get more comfortable in her chair.

We all looked as a knock was placed on the door; it opened to reveal Light and L. Light looked like he was panicking inside while L only looked worried.

When they both saw me they stopped, Light stared at me for a second before rushing up to his Father asking if he was OK. I looked up at L who gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything. He nodded to me as he grabbed a chair for himself and placed one next to Light so we all could sit by the Chief's bed.

My hands played with the hem of my shirt as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

* * *

**Author:**_I actually feel like I am accomplishing a lot, the story is coming out in a role! i added a little more fun to it, I thought it would be fun to do a little something about Light being Kira in front of L; to bad L didn't see it or his deduction of Light being Kira would have went up much more._

_ Anyway; reviews are still wanted and anything you guys would like to happen in the story, ideas, what you think will happen is needed; I want some ideas. (send them to PM if possible:) See ya later!_


	31. Chapter 30: The Night

Chapter 30: The Night

* * *

"Ira still has some purity about him. He's an affluent child, who already has everything he needs. I'd say he's probably a Junior high student who has his own cell phone, computer, and tv." Light had his eyes closed as he leaned over his hands that were curled in front of him as I watched from my seat.

L who sat next to me had his thumb pressed to his mouth as he thought about Light's words, the gears clearly turning in his head were on overboard.

"...So, according to your profile, Light Yagami…...the most suspicious of our present targets would be...your sister, Sayu." I sat up clearly on edge at the sentence, I remember him saying that but inside it kind of pissed me of; to think he'd ever think that such a sweet innocent girl could be Kira was nonsense but I knew L was not taking it seriously. Light was the main suspect not Sayu.

Light stood from his chair angrily and glared down at L.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! DID YOU COME HERE TO WISH MY FATHER WELL, OR TO FINISH HIM OFF?! He growled in anger as L looked taken aback, his eyes widened as he fingers moved from his mouth.

"I was only drawing the obvious conclusion from your own speculations Light Yagami." L said confidently as I snickered which Light caught and glared at me with venom.

"Stop it, both of you." I gazed over at the Chief who sat there with a frown, he obviously didn't want any fighting to occur. "Nothing you say is going to faze me at this stage in the game. But if you're fighting, take it outside." He said and I nodded to both of them giving each a glare.

"...This might just sound like a fond father talking, but I'm absolutely certain that sayu is not Kira. If anything she's the type who'd kill someone she didn't lie and then cry her head off about it…" I sighed to myself lightly as me and Ryuk both nodded our agreement together that we both knew who Kira really was.

"Notice he doesn't say 'I'm certain that Light isn't Kira.'" Ryuk laughed as Light frowned.

Ryuk backed away from the others to stand next to me.

"What idiots, the real Kira is right under their noses." Ryuk said next to me and I flicked my eyes to him giving a small nod making sure that no one saw me besides Light if he was looking. "The only one that had sort of figured it out is that L-guy." Ryuk pointed a claw at L's head nearly brushing some of his black hair.

"Kira is evil...there's no denying that...But lately I've been starting to think of it more like this...The real evil is the power to kill people." **_"He does have a point, Light would have never decided on killing if that damn notebook had never been dropped, yet it takes a dark mind to want to use such a thing."_**I stared at Light for a second then back to the Chief.

"Someone who find himself with that power is cursed. No matter how you use it, anything obtained by killing people can never bring true happiness." The Chief said with tired eyes.

"You're absolutely right Chief Yagami. If Kira is an ordinary human being who somehow gained this power, he is a very unfortunate person." I leaned into my chair to see that Light's hair was covering his eyes and I couldn't help but smile when he glanced quickly my way, I nodded and pointed to his dad with another nod; he glared at me. L turned and saw a bit of the glare and looked over at me with suspicious eyes. But it was more like he was asking with his eyes if I saw anything suspicious in Light.

"Ryuzaki, I"m sorry about collapsing like this, but I'll be back at work as soon as I can." His eyes turned to L in sorrow; he seriously wanted to go back to the case, it was in his eyes.

"What're you talking about, Dad? You need to rest until you're fully recovered." Light turned to look at his father with concern.

"He's right Chief Yagami." L added.

"Finally something all three of us can agree on." I said leaning back in the chair and gazing at the three of them who glanced at me. The Chief smiled warmly at me.

"No. I'm not sitting here twiddling my thumbs with Kira on the loose. I'm going to get him if it's the last thing I do." The Chief said with a sigh and then there was the knock at the door which was the maid who came in saying that visiting hours were over.

I sighed standing up and following the other two out of the door and finally out the front door to Watari's car that stood there waiting for me and L.

I followed close behind L while Light trailed behind us.

"Ryuga." Light said completely ignoring me. L turned to him while I went up and leaned against the car. "What can I do to make you believe I'm not Kira? Isn't there some way to make you trust me?" L asked with pure eyes.

"If you aren't Kira, Light Yagami, you don't have to do anything at all do you?" Light's eye narrowed slightly. _**"Ohhh scary!" **_I mocked in my brain with a chuckle.

"Stop yanking me around, Ryuga. Think about what it feels like to be suspected of being Kira." LIght said with an annoyed sound in his voice.

L looked up at the sky thinking.

"I'd say it would feel terrible." I said for L who nodded in agreement.

Light looked up at me and I could tell he was trying to hold back what he was feeling in his face. **_"I wonder what he's feeling? Am I annoying him or...what else could there be?"_**I licked my lips quietly as Light looked back at L.

"...See? So how about locking me up for a month somewhere with no TV or anything, and watching me the whole time? Or something like that…"

"...I can't do that. It would violate your rights to privacy and freedom of movement… And anyway. It's nonsense to accept such a proposal from the person under suspicion. "  
Light was obviously running out of ideas fast.

"...You've got a point." He said with his hands deep in his pockets.

"It's all right. If you aren't Kira, it will become apparent eventually." I opened the car door for L and shifted to lean against the back of the car waiting patiently. "Plus, watching you with your Father today, I thought you might not be Kira." L climbed into the car and gazed back at Light with blank eyes. "Well, then. Take good care of your Father." L said quietly.

"Oh! One more thing." I shut the door allowing L to roll down the window to listen to the rest of what Light had to say. "I said I'd help out with the investigation, but I don't think I'll have the time until my Father gets a little better." Light leaned towards the window speaking with purpose which was oh so fake.

"I know that. Bye." L rolled up the window and sat there waiting for me.

I looked over to Light who straightened up to look at me. "Nice to see you again Light." I whispered with a with a smug grin on my lips. "Believe me now?" I gestured to the car with my thumb.

Light nodded and I felt my eyes harden as I felt his eyes look over my body.

"Tch, see ya!" I said in a sing song voice as I glared at him giving him a deadly glance before sliding into the car. I felt L's eyes on me but ignored it as I looked out the window.

The night air pressed against the glass as it blew across it, I watched the cars move past and felt myself lean against the window and just stared off into the blackness where my feet sat.

* * *

My eyes felt like they were glued together as I forced my feet to keep walking, they hit lush carpet as I passed through the apartment.

"What type of relationship do you have with Light, you two seem awfully close?" Immediately my tiredness evaporated as L's voice hit me like a brick. **_"Damn I thought he'd be in bed by now, or at least in his room looking at the case stuff…..just my luck as usual." _**It was well past two in the morning and considered normal for me since I usually had a hard time sleeping; you'd think that being around L would make me feel safe enough to sleep but it didn't.

I turned around the glass of ice water almost slipping from my fingers. I licked my parched lips as I numbly held the water feeling the liquid on the edge of the glass slide down my fingers.

"Um….good morning L…." I said putting a fake smile on my face as I stood frozen to the ground as L slowly made his way towards me.

"You didn't answer my question Hailane." Even though that was not my real full name it felt weird for L to be saying it; it was almost like when a parent said the full name of their child when they did something bad.

"We spoke a little when I helped Sayu get home….that's about it L. I don't consider him anything. Even if he wasn't a suspect I'd still stay clear of him." I said taking a reassuring swig from the glass of water.

"...Good, I thought that since you were a female that there was a 54% chance that you'd find feelings for him." He looked at me from under his hair as I gaped at him. **_"Does he really think I'd fall for such a…..an arrogant fool that deserves to be killed?" _**I frowned.

"L I would never have feelings for someone like him especially since he's a suspect of being Kira; so no." Blinking my once more tired eyes I walked around him placing my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about me L," I grinned at him as my finger absentmindedly traced up the cups edge.

"I think you shouldn't have taken the cameras out so soon L, we should have kept them in longer to see if he'd do anything else or just left the bugs in to hear stuff." I said really wishing that he had done that; maybe then we could have caught him freaking out in his room which had happened only a few hours ago.

"I' am sorry if I worried you with that L." I muttered wishing that I had not given him that impression. L gazed at me with dark eyes, the light from the moon pouring through the windows like silver rayes.

"It's alright Hail, I was only..curious as to what you were actually doing when you were talking to him outside the car earlier." I bit my lip hard when I almost blurted out that I knew Light was Kira. **_"You idiot, completely stupid I am. I can't tell him with no proof! He'd throw me in an asylum….just like Father." _**I physically and mentally shivered at the thought of truly becoming like Father.

"Are you ok?" I froze as I felt L's hand on my shoulder, I turned to see him inches from me. Something shifted in me making me almost shiver once more.

...I-I'm fine L, just felt a little chill for a second there." I said this hoping he'd let go of my shoulder but he kept it there; instead of getting colder I felt everything around me grow warmer, his hand adding to it like a burning torch. I grinned slightly trying to step away.

"Well...I better...get going now…" I said blinking, I opened my eyes to find L staring at me intensely.

"Something is wrong, I'm 89% sure of it." He said giving a quick nod his head as he took another step closer. I felt my cheeks redden slightly but pushed it away.

"I'm just cold…." I muttered turning away from him, but his hand was still on my shoulder holding me back.

"From what I feel, you are much to warm, not cold." I felt myself grow even warmer at his words. "Tell me Hail, why are you so warm?" The question rang through my head as I looked up at him unsure of what to do or say.

"I'm not sure." And it was true I had no clue what was going on and why I was reacting in such a way to L.

I swear I felt my body inching forward to him but before I even knew if I really was I leaned back and smiled patting him on the shoulder and then yanking his hand from my shoulder and held it in my own for a minute before letting it go and walking to my room.

* * *

Hail blinked to herself something unreadable in her eyes; there was something about the look the made L curious.

"Something is wrong, I'm 89% sure of it." Actually he was more like 100% sure but he wouldn't say that out loud. L nodded his head in agreement to his words and stepped closer to analyze the look in her eyes further. He almost stepped back when L noticed her cheeks get slightly redder.

L cocked his head to the side completely confused on what had just occurred.

"I'm just cold…." She said it so lowly that L had to strain to hear it. Hail immediately turned but L kept his hand there worried of what was going on with her.

He gazed at his own hand as he felt her body heat up underneath his skin, he could feel it plain as day through the shirt.

"From what I feel, you are much to warm, not cold." L was even more surprised when he felt the skin grow hotter underneath his clutching hand.

"Tell me Hail, why are you so warm?" It was an easy question but the way she looked up him made him think it was the most difficult question in the world.

"I'm not sure." Was her answer, and L knew it was true her eyes said it all; they were filled with confusion but he saw something underneath it; a different emotion that his mind could not register.

L was trying to figure out what the emotion was when his hand felt her inching towards him, he snapped back to the present. But as suddenly as she leaned towards him she pulled back with a wide grin and patted L on the shoulder who was unsure of what had just happened.

Hail yanked his hand away from her shoulder and held it for a minute staring into L's eyes. The touch of her hand sent a zap of electricity through L which made him even more confused. And then the electricity was gone because Hail had let go to head for her room.

L cocked his head in complete confusion, blinking a few times L turned away from the direction that Hail had gone and went to sit on the couch where he opened his laptop and watched Hail sit on her bed through the cameras; she wrapped her arms around herself and gazed out the window to the moon as if waiting for something.

"Oh L….." He heard her mutter before she crawled into bed and laid still. L gazed at her as her breathing slowed to show she was asleep.

L placed his thumb to his mouth and nibbled on his nail in deep thought; the emotion he had seen did not make sense, why could he not read it?  
_**"And more importantly….what just occurred between us?"**_

* * *

**Author:**_Ok chapter 30! Yippy! I am so proud of myself!  
I was so unsure of what I wanted to happen at the end of the chapter; I probably went through the part with L and Hail five times before deciding it felt right; I didn't want too much emotion just enough to make someone smile and finally realize that L is slowly falling for her (even though he has no clue what emotion he is feeling :) Review please!_


	32. Chapter 31: Sprinkles

Chapter 31: Sprinkles

* * *

I smiled at L as I walked out into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a can of sugary soda which I gratefully chugged. I felt L's eyes on me which slightly unnerved me since what had happened last night.

My face heated up slightly at my thoughts as I stood in the kitchen thinking of what I wanted to do today. The day was already half gone and I'd just stayed in my room to embarrassed to come out. Putting on a thoughtful face I went through the cupboards as my stomach growled a little; I did not want to make a cake I remembered too well what happened last time.

I smiled as I saw a huge jar of sprinkles, grinning I took them out and set them on the counter, then went to the fridge where I grabbed the whipped cream and was found a box of random dove chocolate. Working quietly I placed the chocolate in a bowl into the microwave then got out some stick pretzels.

I brushed my hands together in a happy manner as I placed the now thick liquid of chocolate from the microwave onto the island.

**_"Yummy!" _**My tongue snaked over my lips as I took a pretzel and dipped it into the chocolate then put whipped cream on it; it was a weird combination but I liked it.

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see L leaning in his chair to see what I was eating.

"Come on L….there's enough for you...here." I said between chewing my food. I grabbed another pretzel, first the chocolate, then sprinkles and finally whipped cream.

L brought over a chair and grasped a pretzel in his hand and copied my movements and slowly ate one.

"Hmm, it's good." He said quietly as he slowly munched on one. I grinned at him. Of course all good moments have to end in something embarrassing and that's just what happened.

As I placed my pretzel in the chocolate I leaned to far one way and slipped from my chair; that would have not been that embarrassing if I hadn't brought the chocolate down with me which splashed over my head like a brown wave; now that worse enough but something else just had to happen to.

* * *

L watched as if in slow motion as Hail fell bringing the chocolate with her, he reached forward to grab her arm accidentally hitting the sprinkles and dumping that on her chocolate head as well. L closed his eyes in defeat. Opening them he gazed down at the chocolate mess that was now Hail.

"Um...Hail are you ok?" He was about to get up from his chair when Hail struggled up and stood staring down at her ruined clothing which was thankfully her pjs.

Her blue eyes were like two holes as she looked up at him, her face probably red under the browness; he could see the places where her skin was not covered was bright red on her face.

* * *

I stood there feeling completely humiliated, it was worse enough with the chocolate but L just had to dumb the stupid sprinkles to. I gazed down at my shirt to see the rainbow colored sprinkles gleaming up at me.

"What a mess!" I sighed and was about to answer L's question when I heard something from him, I looked up to see that L was chuckling! My mouth gaped open; this was the first time I'd ever heard L laugh….it was kind of cute but it still infuriated me.

"What are you laughing at!?" I asked angrily but L just kept chuckling. I shook my head coming over to his chair. "You find that funny?" L looked at me as he stopped laughing with a smile but it turned into a frown as I jumped him hugging him hard to me; making sure that I covered the front of his shirt and head with chocolate; his body tensed under me completely.

I pulled away leaving a chocolate covered L looking at me in shock. "Aw something's missing." I said happily and picked up a clump of sprinkles from atop the floor and threw them atop his head.

This time I clutched my stomach and laughed harshly as I saw him look at me with a wide frown.

"Sorry L that was just to priceless!" I chuckled as I slid to the floor and smiled up at him. He simply just looked at me. "Actually that's a good look for you L; since you love sugar so much you can just wear it!" I wiped some chocolate from my face and licked at it shivering in the taste; it was incredibly good.

"Hey now you know how I feel," I said as he frowned at me, I felt my face redden slightly at his penetrating gaze which I returned to him.

It took a minute but finally I felt the awkward slide of the conversation as he nodded at me and walked from the room; I heard a gasp from the other room which I could only guess that Watari had just come in.

**_"Oh poor L!" _**I couldn't help but laughing as I rose and walked over to my room passing a shocked Watari; I nodded at him as I went to my room to go to bed...but first I'd need a shower. **_"And hopefully a certain pervert isn't watching..." _**I swallowed at the thought and continued my pace without letting the thought stop me. If he wanted to watch...then whatever; there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**Author:**_Alright I know that this chapter was indeed very short but I must say that it is very sweet (literally sweet if you know what i mean! :)_

_But don't worry the next chapter should go back to the main story; possibly or it might go into a different matter….still deciding my friends!_


	33. Chapter 32: Tv

Chapter 32: tv

* * *

My feet were pulled under me as if I was protecting them; I'd been sitting like that for nearly two hours now and it was beginning to bug me.

The task force sat around me in comfy chairs while I sat on the floor where I was the most comfortable, I felt out of the group yet still felt included in my own way. Even though we hadn't spent the hour talking about Naomi's death (what this part was supposed to be about) I knew that today was the day for the second Kira, Misa Amane to have her videos broadcasted to the world.

With much silence I scratched my forehead tiredly still smelling the chocolate on my skin making me smile slightly at the memory of yesterday.

Licking my lips I shifted to see Watari walking in with swift steps. **_"And thus it begins once more…" _**My teeth chomped at my cheek as Watari grabbed the remote.

"Sakura TV, quick… you have to see this!" He said pressing a button on the remote; I shifted to look at the tv and smirked as the screen lit up with a picture of a man sitting in a chair.

They were all zoned out completely at the video of the second Kira while I just sat there pretending to watch; we were barely five minutes into it when I felt my cellphone vibrate in my pocket, making sure no one was watching I took it out and opened it, it was yet again an unknown number.

_I need us to meet Hailey_

I sat straight up as I saw my real name and knew in an instant that it was BB, biting my lip I looked behind me to see that they had just switched channels to see a young man lying dead on a table; I flinched looking back at the phone.

_Where?_

I was personally scared to meet BB, I had read much about him and was worried I'd just end up as another body on the floor covered in blood which I really didn't want to happen. I held my breath as I waited for the phone to vibrate in my hand.  
Turning I saw Matsuda at the phone yelling his friend at Sakura had their phone turned of; I then saw Ukita run from the room, I stood up abruptly as I watched him rush of and knew that there was nothing I could do to stop him.

"Please listen to me carefully. I do not want to kill innocent people. I hate evil and love justice. I do not consider the police my enemies, but my allies in my fight against evil." I only stared at the screen as I watched. **_"Oh Misa….Misa Misa Misa…" _**I sighed leaning against the couch as I continued to watch the scene fold out in front of us.

I closed my eyes to the rest of the ordeal and kept chanting in my head that this wasn't real that they were all just fake anime characters but something in the back of my mind screamed that this was no longer a game; this was really happening and sooner or later I'd have to wake up and face the music.

* * *

Ukita was dead, the chief ended the broadcast; as soon as they had watched the videos they had gotten from Sakura Tv I had made my way to my room and had crawled into bed unable to think or move. Something was wrong I could feel it inside me as I stared up at the ceiling and was just about to close my eyes when I heard a shuffle; I turned my head to my little table next to me bed.

As soon as my eyes were used to the dark I saw something that had not been there a moment ago; on my table was a little vase containing one beautiful rose. It was then that I remembered what the shinigami had said; that the rose would bloom and then die when it was time for me to return. Squinting my eyes suddenly widened as I saw one of the petals was already withering.

My lips pressed together in a hard line as I turned the other way and closed my eyes falling into a dreamless sleep which I was personally thankful for.

* * *

Author: this chapter was really short! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often as many would like; life gets in the way a lot around me! :) I'm hoping that chapter won't become to scarce since I'm trying to do four things at once…..don't be mad at me if chapters come every other day or days at a time…..sorry folks! But I will keep writing this, I will write on it every time I find a few seconds!


	34. Chapter 33: Second Kira

Chapter 33: second kira

* * *

I sat curled up in the chair, my eyes closed as I listened closely to the conversation; keeping my breathing as slow as possible trying not to think of BB. He had texted me this morning as soon as I'd woke up as if he was watching; and said that we could not meet, it was not time which nearly made me blow my fuse. I mean at first he'd wanted to meet so bad that he'd gone as far as texting me and suddenly it was like he could care less.

**_"Jerk, BB should think before acting!" _**I bit my lip as my feet twitched at my sudden burst of negative emotion.

I slipped my tongue over my lips as I heard the door opened and new very well that it was the Chief with a tired expression on his face.

The air shifted as Matsuda and Aisawa stood from the couch and asked how it went, I kept my eyes closed as I layed my head on the back of the couch feeling L's eyes on me every couple of minutes.

"Just as I thought, Ryuzaki…" My ears perked up as I heard the Chief take a seat with a slight sigh on his lips. "World leaders have talked it over among themselves and… they're demanding that L...nott a stand-in, but the real L… appear on Tv… After doing almost nothing to help with the investigation, they don't even try to come up with some alternative. Kira says jump, they ask how high…" I almost chuckled remembering that went to a song. A sudden pang in my heart echoed in my head as I thought of home and the sudden thought of the rose sprang into my head as well.

_**"If that rose begins to die…. I will have to go home..but do I WANT to go home?" **_This thought made me open my eyes to see Matsuda and Aizawa staring at the Chief, I stared at the ground trying to think of what would keep me here. I felt L's eyes on me so I met his stare with a confused glance; he cocked his head at me but I only smiled. **_"L could, I bet if my feelings ever grew into something much more than friendship that I would never want to leave…" _**I bit my lip wishing that that wasn't the case, I wanted to go home...but what was at home that I wanted, everyone I cared for was dead.

L brought his teacup to his lips and took a sip. "Their decision is both right and reasonable." My eyes flicked to him as he stared at all of us. "It's simply unacceptable for the police to work with Kira. And if it's between me and the NPA Director-General, of course it should be me. I'm the one who challenged Kira and said I'd capture him….It's the right decision." His eyes gazed up at the ceiling as soon as he placed his teacup on the coffee table.

"But...that means you'll...be…" Matsuda gazed at him with worry as L grasped his fork and proceed to cut his little piece of cake that lay in front of him; the only thing that seemed to bring happiness to the dreary atmosphere but even that couldn't fix the feelings of the people in the room. I had no clue of what to think, I already knew what was going to happen yet I still felt the unease and unhappiness in my stomach flowing like liquid fire up into my veins and blood.

"What worries me more is that when I appear on Tv, and I intend to...If Kira knows nothing about me, then even if it's really me out there...How do I get him to believe I'm L?" He shoved the fork into his mouth along with the mushy cake.

I stared at him shifting my feet slightly to get more comfortable.

"You've got a point…" Matsuda said bringing his hand up to his face showed that he was obviously concerned and trying to think.

"Well, I'll do what I can to make him believe me...But if I fail, and police chiefs around the world get killed as a result...that's what bothers me." He thoughtfully chewed. "It'll be quite hard, proving that I'm L...I really don't know how Kira intends to figure it out…" The other stared at him all a lost for words; they had no clue either.

"Well, we have another three days. I'll try to come up with a way to prevent the whole thing. I don't want to die, either. It would be bad enough...to be killed by Kira, but to die at the hands of an opportunist pretending to be Kira would be really great." The other faces fell while I just sat there staring at the whole image. L looked at me as if pondering why I hadn't done anything.

"What?!" The other's burst out.  
"What do you mean by that, Ryuzaki?!" The Chief asked with unbelief written all over his sweating face.

L gazed at them as if still thinking and then turned to me.

"Hail, you were not shocked by my words; I believe you and me both came to the same conclusion correct?" His black eyes poured into mine as I numbly nodded.

"Yes, I came to the conclusion while we were watching those videos...I believe that this Kira is a fake...a second Kira." I said while all the other gaped at me.

"A SECOND KIRA?!" They all stared at me as if I'd turned into an alien.

I gestured for L to continue while the others were getting over their shock; he nodded knowing that we had both come to the same conclusion and was satisfied with the fact.

"Yes. I considered the possibility of his being an accomplice, but find that to be unlikely. Watching this first video is what made me think of it." L tapped on of the video tapes that lay on the table before continuing. "This first video wasn't aired, but was made to convince Sakura Tv that the sender was actually Kira. It was made to be viewed by Sakura staff only." Another piece of cake went into L's mouth making me stare at it for a couple of seconds before turning a light shade of red and turning away. "The envelope is postmarked April 13. It arrived at Sakura Tv the next day, and three days after that the murders announced in the video took place." The fork stayed at L's mouth which I was now avoiding to look at.

"But if murders announced three days in advance actually happened, I'd say that's pretty convincing…" Matsuda began but L who was in the middle of swallowing cut in.

"I was not convinced that the sender was Kira." He said making everyone look at him once more. My eyes shifted to stare out the window which brought in the sunlight that swelled across the carpet. I closed my eyes.

"But...why not? I don't get it. I watched this video too, and I never thought…" Aizawa trailed of, silence filled the room.

"Didn't any of you...besides L get the feeling that the victims that died were completely different from Kira's past victims?" I said for L still lying there with my eyes closed to the world, shocked filled the room as I yawned quietly.

"Yes, just like Miss Hail that was my exact assumption as well." He said as if congratulating me that I was almost as smart as him. "It's not just that their crimes were much to minor. Tv celebrities caught with some drugs is something only women's magazines make a big fuss about. I actually went and checked, and as of April 12, the only television coverage it had received was on daytime Tabloid shows. Doesn't that strike you as strange?" L brough the strawberry that had once laid upon the top of his cake that was now no longer in existence, and brought it up to his mouth.

"That Director, Demegawa, and others at Sakura use Tabloid show stories as Fodder all the time, so it probably didn't seem suspicious to them… But I'd say these victims are clearly unlike the others. The real Kira has absolutely no need to prove himself with such small fry, and he wouldn't even think of it. It would be much more his style to hold off killing one or two of his usual hard-core victims until the appointed time, and kill them then. That would be convincing. But if a second Kira wanted to make people think he was the real Kira… He couldn't use a criminal that the real Kira might actually eliminate before the Sakura people saw his video. If he gave advance notice of a serious criminals death, the real Kira might get him first. And if the time and date he announced were off, Sakura Tv wouldn't believe him." I opened my eye a slit to make sure that L had actually taken a breath during that little speech of his. **_"I remember L commenting on how Light talked so much during the anime...well it seems that L almost talks as much as that annoying little brat…." _**I shook my head with a small grin.

"...But...maybe he deliberately used someone that Tv people would know...well, I guess that's pushing it…" Biting my lip I sat up straighter bringing my legs under me as I sat there.

"Yeah, but I don't think we can definitely say it's a second Kira just form that…" Aizawa said disagreeing immediately.

"Ryuzaki...what's the probability that this is a second Kira?" The Chief turned to look at L with professional eyes.

"This time, I'd say it's over 70 percent." He gazed at all of us as their faces showed their shock, I leaned forward earnestly. "I don't like his style...it's not like Kira at all…" L frowned making him look completely childish smiling as his eyes flicked to me for a second.

"Not like Kira…?" Aizawa announced questionably.

"The way those videos were made. It's just too sloppy and I'm not only talking about the bad lettering. It's the sound, too. He's playing back sound recorded on other equipment and taking it in through the video camera's mike. Atr places where I assume outside noise got in, he rewound the tape and did it over. Ordinarily, you would transfer the sound by connecting the tape recorder to the video camera with a cable. You wouldn't use the camera's mike. This is just so amateurish." I had to bite my tongue to stop the laugh coming up from my stomach at his choice of words; even though that had happened in the anime it just seemed funny since I now knew L personally...it just didn't seem like something he would say.

"And then, making a Tv Network broadcast these tapes and using police chiefs as bargaining chips…It was obvious that doing things like that would arouse public hostility against him. Plus, those Tv announcers who were killed were innocent victims...IF I were Kira, I'd be pretty furious." L picked up his tea cup and sipped at it while gazing quietly in front of him as if thinking of his next move. I placed my feet on the ground as I brought my hands up to my face looking like I was also thinking.

Standing up I moved to the window as they looked at the evidence they'd received regarding the envelope; and L coming to the conclusion to the second Kira being a woman. I felt a few sets of eyes rest on me at that remark but brushed them off with a small flick of my hand as I leaned against the window staring down.

**_"Well Misa, time to go find Light Yagami….I almost feel bad for you." _**Closing my eyes I leaned harder against the glass allowing it to seep into my skin.

"Mr. Yagami would it be alright with you if I asked your son to work with us when he has the time?" I felt my lips curl into a smirk at the turn of events and felt the Chiefs unease.

"Can I take that to mean hes 100 percent cleared of suspicion?" The Chief asked quietly.

"No, I can't say that...But I do think he has very good reasoning abilities...IN fact… I think your son could be a valuable asset to us in apprehending the second Kira." My smirk grew even wider. **_"OH yeah he's gonna be a great help!" _**Sarcasm sprang into my mind at the comment.

"Well, if my son says yes, I have no reason to stop him." The Chiefs voice hit my ears as I listened.

"We don't mind, either…" Matsuda said quickly.

"I'm pretty sure your son's sense of justice will lead him to agree. However… Please keep it a secret from him that this Kira may be a fake. I want him to think he's helping us hunt down the same Kira we've been pursuing all along." The conversation continued from there but I barely listened.

**_"Light Yagami is finally going to be coming into the picture….however this could be bad for me. If we have another spell like we did in his room...L could get seriously suspicious." _**I nearly stuck my tongue out at the thought of what happened in Light's room not that long ago.

I opened my eyes for them to only widen the complete width as I gazed outside of the window to were orange eyes met mine from the balcony. Breath hitched up in my throat as I saw Mathan glaring at me. His eyes flashed dangerously as I blinked and he was gone.

**"And Mathan just adds another problem...so does BB. Things are going to get out of hand…" **

* * *

Author: Finally another chapter is done! This one was severely long :) things are finally going to get more interesting with Light around; he should raise the stakes and might even accidentally make L a little jealous….maybe hehhehe :)


	35. Chapter 34: A Hug is What you Need

Chapter 34: A Hug is What you Need

* * *

"So then, I'd like to ask for Light Yagami's help with the investigation, while keeping the possibility of a second Kira from him." L stared straight ahead as he spoke, his black eyes practically boring a hole in the wall.

I was sitting once more looking at the window every so often just in case Mathan decided to show up once more but he hadn't returned but it just made me extremely suspicious. Still trying to calm down my breathing I stuck the spoon that was coated with a huge chunk of ice cream on it; glistening and slimy it slithered down my throat like a snake going down its hole. I relished in the taste as I breathed in in ecstasy.

"But...wouldn't that make it difficult for him to help us…?" Matsuda looked at him with a slight sweatdrop on his face as I continued to lick the chocolatey substance of the spoon feeling L's eyes on me every two seconds as if making sure I was still there. I grinned at him with the spoon still in my mouth and saw his mouth twitch.

"Yeah...why even ask for his help…?" Aizawa seconded Matsuda's statement as he shifted in his seat slightly.

"No, we will only keep that part from him until he's watched this first tape and given us his opinion. After that, we will include him and go after the second Kira together." L held up the tape with his pointer finger and thumb as he glanced around at the task force.

"He has a point, from what we've observed; Light Yagami's reasoning ability is actually quite amazing...After seeing the tape he might conclude that there is a second Kira." I said in place of L as I placed the spoon back in the bowl for another scoop.

L nodded at me. "Yes Hail is right, I would also like to see his reaction to seeing all of our evidence and this tape." L quietly placed the tape back upon the table and resumed his original sitting position as I quietly ate.

"But this second Kira theory is just because you think that the victims were the types of criminals that Kira hasn't touched, right…?" Matsuda gestured still lost.

L glanced at me and I took up the mantle obviously it was my turn. **_"Can't have the great L getting too tired." _**I licked some of the sticky chocolate from my hands and decided to speak for L.

"Guys it's way more than that….the Kira we were investigating up to this point needed a person's name and face to kill them. However the time at Sakura tv the police that showed up were killed; their names were not shown. This kira also made a statement in the video they sent to the tv station that L was only to show his face on the television...Without even meaning to this Kira slipped up, the second Kira can kill knowing only a person's face, which is much different from the original." I breathed in deeply, all the air had escaped from my lungs during my speech, I rested back in the couch and gazed at L who seemed to recognize that he was back in the spotlight.

"What if our information was wrong, or Kira's abilities have changed?" Aizawa stared at both me and L and we both exchanged a glance.

"If that were the case, Kira would kill the major criminals whose names he hasn't been able to find out." L said simply grasping the kettle which lay on the table and poured some tea for himself, I noticed quickly that he glanced at me then at the kettle asking with his eyes if I wanted any; I smiled at him and shook my head, I watched him give a calculating look before placing the kettle back down.

"If after getting updated on our investigation and seeing the tape...if Light Yagami deduces that there could be a second Kira… The suspicion against him will be MOSTLY cleared." The Chief looked up at him with a surprised look.

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki?" The Chief asked in a hurry wanting to know the truth of his son.

"Kira would want L dead no matter what, that's obvious from the Lind L. Tailor incident. If I go before the Tv cameras and die in three days, then the number of possible suspects will spread throughout the world. I don't see how Kira would want to spoil such a perfect opportunity." L held the cup up as if it was unclean and I suddenly felt the loss, if L had died like that, spill through my heart like venom.

"But either way, it might not change the cat that you'll die…" Aizawa said sadly.

"IF the sender of the video is a second Kira, then there are ways to stop him. At the very least, the second Kira agrees with Kira's actions. I'm thinking he would follow orders from the real Kira. That means there's a high chance we can stop him by creating a fake message from the real Kira. If Light Yagami is Kira then I don't think he'll mention that possibility of a second Kira until he's confirmed my death." I shifted a few times and crossed my legs under me as the men gazed at each other in confusion.

"Then you're saying your suspicion of my son will grow if he doesn't mention that there's a second Kira?" The Chief asked carefully hoping that this was not the case.

"No in that case my suspicion will stay at five percent. I'll just reveal that we are investigating under the theory of a second Kira, and have him assist us. And just in case. From now on use your fake names, even here. And Watari will not be coming here anymore. He will always be on the outside, as another L who only I know." I looked over to Watari who smiled at me warmly and felt saddened that he was leaving.

"We're going that far….?" Aizawa and the others all looked complete shocked.

"Well then, if Light Yagami is ok with it, have him come here secretly as soon as he can." The Chief nodded and opened his own phone.

Suddenly feeling stiff I got up and slid into the kitchen and stared out the window that was situated over the sink; the clouds floated past almost lazily as I dazed there.

I froze slightly as I felt something stir in my chest; my heart fluttered for a moment and black spots came into my vision. I licked my lips trying to stay standing and then the rose that was in my room appeared next to me nearly making me stumble back; I watched as that withering petal fell to the ground and landed on my barefoot; and then the flower disappearing leaving the petal behind.

I bit my lip so hard that I tasted the iron taste of blood as I reached down and took the petal in my hands twirling the dead thing in my hands before it turned to ash and blew from my fingertips.

Sighing I turned around and leaned against the island where I watched the task force get up and walk around also stretching their sore legs.

I closed my eyes breathing deeply trying to calm my frantic heart when I felt a warm hand on my back, I flinched and yanked away turning to see a surprised looking L whose black eyes pierced mine.

"Hail?" I turned away my breathing ragged, I shook my head before allowing myself to look back at him.

"I'm fine L….I just...actually I'm not sure.." I smiled trying to get around the question. He stared at me, the hand that had touched my back slightly risen; seeing this I took it in mine and squeezed as a kind gesture; he only stared at me.

"You do not need to worry about me L, worry about yourself and keeping your task force alive." I gestured calmly with a whisper to the men who were talking at the window. L's eyes followed my gesture to stare at them quietly. "Right now they are going to need all the protection you can give them. Remember they aren't like you they have families." I smiled at him.

"And you...Hail?" I glanced at him questionably.

"What?" I said my grip slipping on his hand from the warmth surrounding it.

"Do you have a family like them to?" His deep eyes were pouring themselves into mine so intently that I was urged to look away but I stood there and took it.

"Um….."I felt my stomach clench and my teeth grit at the question, and then I had to look away from him, the memories were all so painful. My grip tightened on his hand almost urgently which I'm sure L noticed. "...I did once...but that….was a very long time ago…" My eyes stayed down on the ground as memory after memory passed through my eyes.

_"Sissy! Oh Sissy!" I turned to see Elizabeth running towards me, her now almost strong legs pounding underneath her body. I was about to say hi when I saw the urgency in her eyes._

_ "Sissy! It's Mom!" My protective instincts kicked in immediately as I rose from my chair out in the garden._

_ "What happened did she hurt you?" I asked thinking about the disease that mother had._

_ "Almost but I got out of the room in time, she didn't take her medicine!" Tears ran down her nine year old face, her bright blue eyes blinking with each watery substance that leaked down._

_ I walked away from her to the house with careful steps as my face darkened; even though I was only fourteen I was much stronger and more agile than the normal girl thanks to Father's genes._

_ Blinking I grabbed the syringe on the counter which was filled with todays medicine, the pills that the doctor had given had not helped so stronger meds were needed._

_ I held the syringe like a weapon in my fist as I went to Mother's door and stood out there for a second taking a deep breath; I was scared to find out what was happening but this was Mother and I was stronger than her._

_ Another deep breath and I opened the door to see Mother digging her pocket knife into the wall for the millionth time._

_ At the sound of the door she turned to me, her eyes dark and angry meeting mine in an instant. _

_ "Hello Mother, you forgot...again. Idiot." I rolled my eyes taking a step into the room and without warning my now crazy Mother shot up from the bed her pocket knife in her hand and screamed at me._

_ "YOU DID THIS YOU FILTHY CHILD, IF YOU HADN'T BEEN BORN YOUR FATHER WOULD STILL BE HERE!" I dodged her powerful attack, going below her and shoving my weight upward into her chin._

_ "Calm down Mother, he got what he deserved." I growled wrapping my arms around her neck in a death hold, I crashed to the ground holding her tightly to my body as she writhed but the hands she wailed around no longer held the knife which had fallen from her grasp._

_ Her hand smashed into my nose making bloodshot from it as I shoved the syringe into her arm and pressed the medicine into her bloodstream. I rocked her quietly waiting for her to calm down and finally she fell asleep in my arms with a quiet sigh._

_ I breathed a happy relief and carried her to her bed and opened the door to have Elizabeth wrap her arms around me._

_ "Don't worry sweetheart, everything's fine now." I brushed her hair kissing her on the forehead._

"Hail?" I blinked gazing at L.

"Sorry, what did you say?" L gazed at me and placed his hand on my shoulder. To my surprise he hesitantly placed his hand on my cheek and left it there with a confused glance.

"Hail..." The way he said my name made me shiver as he continued to look at me and I felt like he was reading my entire history in just that lock of eyes.

"I'm sorry L..I'm not ready to talk about my history yet…" I said quietly and suddenly to my own surprise I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around L lying my head on his baggy shirt. I believe that that was the first time in forever that L actually straightened his back as he tensed underneath me. L didn't hug me back or even try to pull me from him so I continued to stand there like that breathing in his scent of candy and the cottony smell of his shirt which bunched up slightly under my touch.

I stood there for a second clutching him to me when I realized that I was hugging L, my eyes bugged out as I pulled away taking a few steps back just in case my body did something on its own once more.

L was still standing straight, his eyes wider than I'd ever seen them and his stare would not break from mine.

"I'm…...sorry L…" I bit my lip as I watched him return to his usual slumped position and his eyes (extremely slowly) returned to their normal wideness.

He made a sound in the back of his throat as he turned away and leaned against the island in deep thought.

"Why did you hug me, Miss Hail?" He asked bluntly, my face turned an even deeper red at this. "**_I-I'm not even sure how to answer that!"_**My mind freaked out completely trying to come up with a plausible answer.

"Um….Well….you seem like someone that doesn't get enough physical attention! So I just thought you deserved to have a hug!" I smiled up at him childishly knowing he'd never believe me and as soon as I said it he looked at me with a blank expression that seemed to say 'really?'

I turned away trying to get my face to return to normal and smiled lightly. "Plus some say that hugs can bring happiness." I said glancing at him remembering how my sister used to say that every once in awhile.

"From my calculations hugs cannot 'bring' you happiness, it is only a spur of the moment..that might bring pleasure to a few." I couldn't help myself chuckling at his political answer.

"Don't worry L, you'll be used to hugs by the time you're done with me!" He looked at me weirdly as i grinned; it was true that I wasn't usually very huggy but I had barely been hugged by people that cared for me when I was younger or in the past few years since my sister and mother were killed; and now I finally could feel what it was like to have your arms wrapped around someone, to hear their heartbeat in their chest. To have some sort of human contact...without even realizing it I had missed human contact.

L hummed in his mouth before nodding slowly and before he could finish his nod I hugged him once more, this time he didn't flinch as much but I heard his heart begin a rapid pace as he still went a little rigid. I laughed quietly and stayed there until I heard the knock on the door; and with that knock all my happiness for the moment slipped out of the door as it was opened and I straightened up to see Light Yagami whose eyes widened at my presence.

Every fiber told me to scream at him or kick him...or...something! But I was still sane (for the moment) so I made myself stand there and tried to unlatch my hand from L's whose was still attached to mine; I didn't dare look away from Light but was urged to look at L who didn't let go of my hand. After a second L gave my hand a tight squeeze and let go of it to walk up to Light with a curious look.

Light still didn't look away from me and his eyes narrowed as I smiled happily at him, it was a dark look that seemed to say 'I know more about you than anyone...and what are YOU going to do about it?'

"Nice to see you again Light!" I grinned at him from behind the island and brought an apple up to my lips and bit into it chewing the juicy thing in my mouth with a wide smirk.

* * *

**Author: **_Great I'm keeping up well! Ok this chapter I liked and hated at the same time, no offense to some out there but I hate writing the scenes where I have to go by the book! I hate it so much! But it makes the story nice; I like when I can add my own little things there._

_ I also like how L and Hail are getting closer but...what IS in store for them? _

_Also any death note fans(Which you are) I placed a video on my BIO page that is about Death Note, people that haven't seen it should go and watch it! :)_


	36. Chapter 35 Emotions

Chapter 35: Emotions

* * *

The apple squished between my teeth with a satisfying sound as both me and Light had our little stare down which seemed even more colder than when me and L had our own stare-offs.

"Thank you Light Yagami." L said as he looked at me than at Light; Light turned to him with that stupid happy face of his. I chomped into the apple once more.

"Not at all, Ryuga I want to catch Kira as much as you do." I rolled my eyes to myself as I turned and stared out the window in the kitchen once more, and felt the ash of the dead petal still coating my fingers like a heavy blanket. I felt Light's eyes on me once more and felt disgust rise up in my throat and gagged on it slightly.

"Please call me Ryuzaki here." L said stoutly slouching next to the straight-as-an-arrow Light.

"I'm Matsui." Matsuda said remembering his name quickly.

"I'm Aihara." Aizawa said right on the spot.

"And I'm Asahi…" The Chief looked worried as he said his name but I shook it of.

I gazed from the corner of my eyes to see Light looking with a happy face but I could see the anticipation, I could see that hate for L in his eyes.

"I see...Then should I be 'Light Asahi'?" Light turned to L with a kind face., L returned the eye lock but not the smile.

"That would be fine I will call you Light here." L quietly led the rest of the men into the room where Light could sit and watch the video and come up with his assumption.

"So the investigation team is only five members…?" Light looked around him his eyes brushing over mine with masked hatred.

"No, we have other trusted members on the outside. And among them is one who can only be contacted directly by me." I grinned as L used this information almost as a weapon in his defense. "Now, how about we get right down to things? Would you take a look at the evidence we've gathered, and the unreleased tape that was sent to the station? Understand that taking the documents out of this room or making notes is prohibited." L said a few other things and left Light to watch, I stayed out of that room where the rest of the others were and went to my bedroom and went out onto the tiny little balcony.

I closed the door behind me, crossed the concrete and sat down sticking my legs through the poles so they were to lay out in the open air. I closed my eyes and leaned against the cold metal of the bars and sat there letting the coldness sink into my skin.

The door slid open with a slide whizzing sound making me steadily turn to see who it was. My eyes slid up the baggy pants, to the white shirt up into the black abyss of L's eyes. I licked my open lips as he made his way over and sat next to me.

"L…" I slid my mouth shut and returned my gaze back to the glowing city that lay under my feet. "Don't worry we'll figure this case out; Kira will be caught." Blinking I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Hail, are you going to stay with us till we find out who Kira is?" I turned to him, my head still leaning on the bar as I smiled at him. **_"Well I already know who it is.."_**

"Yes L... I will stay and make sure that Kira is brought to justice." I pushed my hand towards him and placed it on his shoulder, he barely flinched at all as I felt the shirt and strong skin under my palm. "I don't see any reason why I shouldn't stay and help." I said leaning my head in one direction as I continued my analysis of his face.

L only looked at me as I rose my hand to lay on the side of his neck where I could feel his pulse as clear as day; I closed my eyes and sat like that listening to the calm vibrates of his heartbeat through my hands. "You see….L….I'm almost like you in that sense…" I opened my eyes and gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. "I don't have anyone either…." I bit my lip to stop from saying anything else, my hand rose to cup his cheek that was vaguely cold from the night air that brushed around us.

With a leisurely pace I lifted my hand once more and curled it into his hair feeling the silkiness of his hair and how the strands caught around each of my fingers in turn.

"Almost?" I ran my fingers more through his hair before I pulled them back, my hand lay in the air for a moment before I pulled it to lay on my thighs.

"You DO have people that care for you L….even though you don't think so. You have Watari, you have the people at that orphanage that all look up to you, and now….you have the task force." I gestured behind me to the hotel room. L only stared at me as if trying to understand what I was saying. "That is the 'almost' I was speaking of. I on the other hand...don't have anyone." I looked away from him as the cold breeze whispered between us.

Once more I turned back to look at the lights and the small moving dots of people that walked around below on the streets; my gaze found a random street light and stayed on it as I thought.

I tensed slowly as I felt arms wrap around me and pull me close to a hard chest; I looked up from where I lay to look at L who was now holding me….in what seemed to be a hug. For once I was the one that was shocked and tensed but after a moment I softened and wrapped my arms around him for support as we sat there.

"L…..I think you should probably return to the main room; Light will be done with that video by now…" I clutched him once more and let go, I pulled back and placed my hand on his cheek once more. He returned the look and stood from me insanely quickly. "And L." He was about to open the door when I rose and placed my hand on his shoulder blade, he turned his head back quickly. "Thank you for that reassuring hug, I had no clue you could be so….kind." He placed his thumb at his lips expectedly.

"I only hugged you and was 'kind' because you looked like your were ready to throw yourself over the edge. I am not like that to anyone, you seem to know everything about me Hail; do you not know that I manipulate everyone, do not think you're special in anyway. You are just another piece on the chessboard for the game against Kira." I stood there as he left the balcony and was gone; I stood staring hurt by his words. I turned back around and leaned against the metal pole and growled as I felt something cold and slick fall from my eye. I swatted the tear from my face in loathing.

**_"Don't cry you damn baby, this is L we're thinking of here. Of course he doesn't care; he does everything he does with an agenda behind it, how many fan stories did I read where L used everyone to his advantage...even the girls that fell over heels for him…...but I don't..I don't love him, I haven't fallen over heels for him or anyone!" _**I stamped my feet at the thought as if trying to prove the point, I turned my angry gaze to the bright moon which glittered down at me as I seethed in anger.

_** "...Hailey, you have to understand that this is L, he just doesn't….oh forget it! No one's ever loved you! YOU'RE AN IDIOT TO THINK HE, OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER WOULD EVER LOVE YOU!" **_I closed my eyes to take a deep breath as my angry thoughts rang through my head like tornadoes.

I chuckled to myself as I decided that my conscious was right, L didn't care he seemed to but this was L. He USED everyone, no one was his friend. **_"But...I wanted to be his friend_**." A tiny voice elevated in the back of my head however it didn't get far, my anger viciously tore it to pieces as my hands clutched the railing; my grip tightening so much that the knuckles turned white.

**_ "I don't have any friends…" _**The thought made me heart jump in my throat but I choked it down as I left the balcony and went into my black room with a blank face.

**_ "I only came here to change the story, not to get extra close to one character. I didn't come to make friends...nothing will get in the way of my goal." _**

* * *

For the first time in an extremely long time L was frightened. He had not expected to practically lunge forward and pulled her body against his in a firm hug. He had felt her tense and then melt into him like one their sugary bowls of ice cream. And he'd felt that urge to stay there; that strange insane urge that was squirming around his body like a bug. L widened his eyes as Hail's arms wrapped around his stomach and remained there.

To say that hugging her was torture was an understatement; L was very unemotional so he was shocked that he would ever do such a thing as hug a girl...a young woman to him in an unjust manner. He wanted to just stand and leave but something held him there, possibly the way Hail had looked at him before had made him stay, or just that he was cold...he was unsure.

"L…..I think you should probably return to the main room; Light will be done with that video by now…" L felt her hands clutch at his back as she held him tighter before releasing and pulling back to gaze into his eyes. Something about that look made L almost decide to stay there, his hand remained around her as she lifted her hand and laid it on his cheek where it lay warming it.

___**"What is this?" **_He felt her hand slide over his cheek a little, a shiver went through him that was unnoticed but it was a clear sign for L that he needed to disperse as soon as possible. Shakily L stood up and turned placing his hand on the handle of the sliding door.

"And L." L closed his eyes for a second when he heard her soft murmur and then felt her hand on his back; it took everything in L not to flinch. Something in him was tingling and it was making the usually unemotional L very confused. He turned to look at her with a stare. "Thank you for that reassuring hug, I had no clue you could be so….kind." Numbly L placed his thumb at his lips as something in him tried to push him forward.

L was unsure of what was going on but the feelings that he'd never had were occurring all over the place but he could see in her eyes something unexpected; Miss Hail...Hail cared for him; the emotion was in her eyes as bright as day. **_"I don't care what these emotions are however...I can't have Miss Hail caring for me, she will only get hurt if she gets to close."_**

"I only hugged you and was 'kind' because you looked like your were ready to throw yourself over the edge. I am not like that to anyone, you seem to know everything about me Hail; do you not know that I manipulate everyone, do not think you're special in anyway. You are just another piece on the chessboard for the game against Kira." L felt slightly unhappy about what he'd said and wanted to take it back till his intelligent side kicked in saying that it was for the good; and with that he turned and left sliding the door between them.  
As soon as L was outside her door and in the main hallway he just stood there, watching his feet curl over each other.

**_ "It's obvious that apart of me is attracted to Miss Hail….hmm it seems that I will have to learn to control those weird urges."_**

* * *

**Author: ****_Sooo Hail seriously had a little 'hurt' moment, she now thinks that L doesn't care for her at all; but we know the truth we've been in L's head once in awhile we know that he cares….but Hail is convinced that he's just using her. And L doesn't want her to care for him thinking she'll get hurt! Ahh this hurts my brain just thinking about it! Please Review guys, I'm barely getting any and it makes me sad! _**


	37. Chapter 36: Dislike

Chapter 36: Dislike

* * *

I was sitting in a chair in the back of the room where I thought I could stay unnoticed for awhile; but Matsuda had found me in under a minute.

"So what do you think, Light Yagami? Figure anything out?" I watched L lean down to Light who was still sitting and felt nothing towards either of them; just like I'd done many years ago, I had turned of all my emotions.

I was too far away yet I knew that Light's eyes had narrowed with suspicion. "There may be more than one person with Kira's powers." Light rose swiftly from his chair.

"K-Kira's powers?! What do mean, Light?" The Chief burst forward with a surprised look, I bit my nail as I calmly rehearsed this part in my head.

"At the very least, there's a high chance that this isn't the same Kira. Up till now, Kira wouldn't use suspects like this to show he can predict their deaths." Light pointed at the tv as he spoke with a serious face, I scoffed slightly making sure it was barely audible. I rolled my neck around in opposite directions in complete boredom. **_"This game has turned from fun to completely…..unfun…" _**I sighed.

"It's the same…" Aizawa said with a gaping mouth.

"Exactly the same as L...I mean Ryuzaki's reasoning…" Rolling my eyes I placed a chocolate into my mouth and chewed.

"And if Kira needs a name and face to kill someone, then how does it explain how the cops who showed up at the station were killed?"Light looked around seeming to put the question up for anyone of them to answer; his eyes stopped on mine finding me easily in the shadows of the room.

"Exactly Light Yagami. We are also assuming this is a second Kira." Light looked at L then at the other task members before coming to a conclusion.

"So you know, Ryuga… I mean, Ryuzaki? You were testing me?" Curling his hands Light glared at L making me snicker to myself.

"It wasn't a test." L said simply before continuing. "If I was the only one who came up with a second Kira theory, then it wouldn't be persuasive. With you also thinking the same thing, the theory is greatly strengthened. You really are a great help, Light Yagami." I clenched my fist as I stared at the two talking to one another. **_"Right now, they're both getting on my nerves…" _**I bit my lip unhappily at the thought as I peered at L from under my bangs.

"Then it's decided. First we must stop the second Kira. He's clearly on Kira's side, and not very bright. He may respond to a message from the real Kira. If a second Kira doesn't really exist then it's meaningless, but it's still worth a try, we need to be thinking about how to deal with the real Kira, but we must focus on the first." L never took his gaze from Light yet it felt like he was looking at me to for some reason.

"Impressive, Ryuzaki. I was just thinking that was the best option." Light said with his eyes closed in a calm manner.

"And for this, Light Yagami…...I want you to play the part of the real Kira!" The grin split over my face before I could reel it back in, the look of shock on Light's face was too much, I covered my mouth to choke down my laugh. I must have made some sort of sound because Light's eyes found me and I could just see the anger under the mask, the anger all for me...how lucky. **_"Kira is mad….hehehe"_**

"M..Me?" He turned back to L with a shocked face as Ryuk stood close behind me smiling at me, he waved slowly as I noticed him for the first time that night, I grinned doing a small wave since no one was paying attention...yet I'm sure Light saw it because he stiffened.

"Yes, it should be easy with your abilities. We don't have much time, will you please write up a message from the real Kira that we can use during tonight's news?" I could see the wheels turning in Light's head as he stared at L with slightly reddened eyes. "Matsui, I need a high quality 'Kira' image that will make him look real. Aihara, prepare the dubbing machine. Asahi, contact all the Tv stations and reserve a ten-minute block every hour starting at seven tonight." L directed everyone who rushed to do his bidding, the room was practically empty as L went up to the window and looked out, Light stood in the middle of the room unsure what to do as the Chief gave him a piece of paper and a pen and rushed off once more.

"So...Light how's your sister?" I lifted my chin to peer at him while brushing my bangs to the side which were getting incredibly long, Light looked up from the paper and I saw his eyes darken for a second before replacing it with a smile.

"Quite well, you should hear her though; she loves to tell of how you heroically saved her that day!" He laughed with that fake grin etched into his face.

"That's good, I was hoping she'd be ok….and that she was ok walking now." Light nodded slowly as he watched me warily, I stood up from the chair and made my way slowly to him; I saw his suspicion rise as I leaned against the arm of the chair and watched as his fingers slowed his writing and looked up at me. "Sorry ignore me," I muttered reading what he'd written so far, my eyes zigged over the paper in a hurry and a smile appeared on my lips which Light seemed to stare at for a second.

"It's real good! I like it so far, it sounds realistic!" I said in a bubbly tone, and then leaned down so my lips were barely touching his ear. "But we both know WHY it sounds realistic, don't we?" I said brushing his ear lightly as I pulled back to see Light with slitted eyes and a slight red face. "Keep up the good work, Light." I smiled leaning my full weight on the chair as we continued our stare-off.

Light had just turned back to writing with looking back at me once-in-awhile when I noticed someone was watching me, I turned to see L standing by the window with a frown on his features, his thumb pressed to his white lips in deep thought.

With quiet and long strides I stopped to stand next to L who continued to frown at me.

"What?" I asked fed up with his frown after staring at it for too long.

L brought his thumb from his mouth and turned to face the window again, after a second his black eyes met mine in an instant.

"Don't get talk to him to much, and don't get too close to him." He said in a hushed voice as the dark eyes stared at me from under those long black bangs. I stiffened as I stood there, a wider frown then L's appearing on my face as my teeth gritted in my mouth.

"So everyone on the task force is allowed to get close him, but me? You know...just shut up!" I hissed at him to see his face layered in shock for a second. "I know I'm a precious rook in your game of chess L; but I will not be hidden away like that. I will be out and speaking to our suspect, I am no different than the others. Remember how barely twenty minutes ago you said that I was nothing but something to be manipulated? Well now that I know that….don't PRETEND you care now, got it? Unlike game pieces I actually CARE how people treat me now, I didn't use to because it took me a very long time to trust people, it still does." I said in a loud whisper and held my hand to my side which was begging me to slap him across the cheek. L just stood there looking as if I HAD slapped him, his eyes were wide and he had a searching look on his face and in his eyes. "And L, it does not matter if I matter nothing to you. I understand that, that's how I've been treated all my life...I'm used to it by now. But even if that IS how you feel I will still be your friend, right now I am mad but….you have become a great friend and even if that seems weird to you or whatever….please just know that you're not alone in this; I don't need to be protected by you or anyone. I want to be your friend." I whispered placing my hand on his cheek. I knew very well that I was disagreeing with the voice that kept saying I didn't need friends, but the truth was that I wanted a friend….NO I NEEDED a friend.

L stood there with his usual slouch unsure of what to say or do, he just stared. My head dropped to my chest in unhappiness as I let go of his cheek and walked away leaving L to stare after me. **_"Now I'm sure, I'm not supposed to be happy."_**

With a silent walk I went to Light's chair and sat at the base of it feeling Light's gaze on my head.

"Sounds like you two had a fight…" He muttered quietly enough for only us to hear, I shifted my head up to stare at him with big blue eyes; his red one's returned the look with quiet serenity. And as soon as I looked up into those eyes I felt something overcome in me that made me incredibly calm, as if it didn't matter that me and L had fought (well I had fought with him) as if nothing mattered then this moment.

And for once I smiled up at Light, a real smile and I could see the shock on his face as he recognized that it was an authentic smile.

"Yeah we did...but I'm sure everything will be fine eventually…" I whispered caught in those red eyes that held mine captive. Light looked at me for a second then placed his hand on my shoulder as we continued to stare farther into the other's soul.

"To me it seems as if no can be mad at you for too long." He pulled back incredibly slowly and he smiled as he went back to writing and I leaned up against the couch extremely near his leg and closed my eyes. It wasn't to long that I felt his leg press against my side and for once I forgot that this was Kira and stayed still with a smile on my face.

* * *

Little did I know that a very unpleasant L was standing by the windows still watching the whole scene with a frown that growing bigger and bigger by the second. His black eyes glared at Light with complete venom.

**_"It's true Light, I really don't like you." _**L's eyes flashed menacingly as he watched the two slowly move closer, and have half a mind to go over there and say something but…

L looked at the ground unhappily...he remembered too well what had just happened last time when he'd tried that with Hail; she'd gotten defensive and said his thoughts exactly.

**_"The problem….is that by telling her that she was a pawn (even though that isn't true) at such a delicate time, I pushed her right into Kira's hands….I'm positive that Light is Kira, and I might have literally just killed Hail with that move…" _**L shook his head in disgust as he brought his hand to his face sighing into it.

* * *

**Author: **_uh-oh, L might have a point, he might have just pushed her to Light who seems willing to become more intimate with their relationship...and without even realizing it, Hail is getting closer and closer to Light both physically and mentally….how will this turn out? _


	38. Chapter 37: The Beginning of Friendship

Chapter 37: The Beginning of Friendship

* * *

"Is that good enough, Ryuzaki? I tried to get into Kira's shoes." I watched Light hand L the papers and looked away in unhappiness; there was something gnawing in the inside of my brain giving me an irking sensation as soon as L came back into my eyesight; and from his eyes he wasn't that happy either.

With uninterested eyes L read the paper, holding it by his index and thumb as if it were unclean.

"It's very well done but...if we don't take out this 'but you can kill L' part...I'll die." L looked up from the paper with a weird looking face but I was no longer looking, I only sat there for a minute still feeling Light's leg touching my shoulder blade in cold comfort.

Light laughed as if that had been a joke. "Ah well I thought that original Kira would want L to be dead, it was just a joke! Change it to whatever you want!" He said kindly as L shuffled away with the paper leaving us to sit there watching him dial a number on his cell phone.

"Sure it was just a joke…" I smiled knowingly up at Light who stared at me with a blank face that darkened briefly before nodding ever so slightly. "But I guess a guys gotta try." I chuckled to myself at my hushed words.

Light ignored L's voice as he spoke to what seemed to Watari, we both ignored that he was staring at us out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hail...tell me, are you and L good friends?" I sat there for a minute as I looked at my pants suddenly interested in a fake piece of fuzz.

"Yes we have become friends since my coming here. I am surprised at such a thing happening however. We have become great friends….." I looked back at him, turning my head to face him, a piece of my hair falling out of place and into my eyes.

"Hmm, from what I've seen you two act as if you have known each other much longer. He seems to stare at you quite often and seems more comfortable around you then everyone else; you guys even fight as if you have known each other forever." Light smiled quietly as I brought my hand up to brush the hair out of my face, but he beat me to it. He pushed it and hooked it around my ear, upon bringing his hand back, it traced down my chin and when it left I felt as if something from hell itself had touched me; where he had touched me was reeling as if fire had just scored a hit against it.

I felt the breath that had begun to go through me freeze in my throat, my fingers clenched the fabric of my pants as he gazed at me with those eyes that were completely readable to me. For once I did not see Kira, or Light; I saw this new version that seemed to only accumulate for me. The stare he was giving me was so...not Light, this was not the Light I had read about and had come to know.

"What's happened to you?" I sat there gazing up at him trying to understand why this was the way it was.

Light shook his head and leaned forward in his couch to grab my hand; it was inches from mine when L suddenly popped up beside Light.

"Come on you two, that broadcast will be happening any minute now." Light recoiled back from me as he stood flashing a fake grin at L; I unfolded my legs and stood following behind Light who went over to the tv.

I turned to L who was staring at me with penetrating eyes that were layered in…..my eyes widened as I saw that he was angry. I immediately wanted to ask what was wrong till I remembered that he'd probably just lie to me.

Turning I began to follow after Light when a random hand grabbed my wrist, I turned and seeing who it was, I retched my hand away from L.

"If you're about to say that I'm not allowed to be that near Light or that I shouldn't follow, then I swear I will smack you." I said dangerously a little shocked that my aggressive side had shown up so soon. L pulled his hand back immediately at my words but did not step away, he actually stepped forward; coming into my personal bubble once again.

"L….stay back." I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him away slightly but he only restepped back to me.

"Is it true that you want to be my friend? That does not seem possible to me." L said, I stared at him finally realizing that he had been listening to me and Light's conversation; especially the part when we'd discussed our relationship.

_** "That's what he wants? Well he doesn't have to up and go into my personal space, geez." **_

"Ok I get it now why you are being like this...but L I need you to just step back; I can't talk when you're….um….this close.." He was seriously in my space now, at my words he took a step back allowing me to sigh in relief.

"Alright…" I brushed my hair back and stared at him remembering what I had said last time. "L, I know you are incredibly unapproachable and socially awkward. Even with all those little things; they make you, and I see ALL of you as my friend. I want to be your friend because I think everyone needs one especially when you're going through a hard time. I want nothing more than to be your friend and to help you however….I guess it's ok to be your rook in this." I grinned at him to show that I was ok to be used in this. "I do not mind to be one of your pieces in your game, however please don't treat me as if you're frightened that something will bad will happen to me if we actually have a friendship, I know you don't care for me as much as I care for you but that's ok." I kept up my smile as I placed my hand on his shoulders and continued my evaluation of the two black eyes of his that seemed to be going through everything I was saying.

"Now come on, we don't want to miss the broadcast, you said so yourself!" I said bringing my hands down his arms to clutch his hands in mine delicately.

I took a step forward but he did not move making me almost fall back, I turned to see that his hair had fallen in front of his eyes; he stood there.

"Hail….there is a 98% percent of what you say about me is not true." I had to strain my ear to hear his words as he said them, my eyes widened slightly.

"But...you said that I was nothing more than..-"  
"I do see you as a friend, I want one as well." He cut me off quickly making me unable to speak for a second as he allowed some of his hair to shift so that one of his eyes gazed at me to see my reaction.

"You mean I'm not just something to manipulate? I'm….actually a friend? You're my friend?" I was frozen to the ground. **_"He seriously wants me to be his friend? Really? No one has ever wanted to be friends with me! L is my first friend than!" _**After a moment of hesitation he nodded.

"Only if you want to." He mumbled quietly under his breath.

I had never been so happy in my entire life; I was filling up with it like a cup, soaking it up like a sponge. While my mind went into insane mode. **_"He wants to be my friend, He Wants To Be My Friend, HE WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND, A FRIEND, A FRIEND! I'VE GOT A FRIEND! AND L CARES! HE CARES!" _**I smiled a complete real smile for once in my life and leaped forward onto L, clutching him in a tight embrace. I hugged him hard as I snuggled into him laughing to myself.

"Yes L, I want a friend, I've always wanted a friend!" I said into his shirt breathing in his scent.

L was obviously embarrassed in more ways than one, I felt his heart beat quicken under me, and when I sat back I saw his cheeks were a light dusting of pink, not to mention that his eyes were wide.

"I would be honored if you would be my first friend L." I said still holding him placing my hand on his cheek. His eyes met mine that were bubbling over in happiness.

"S-sure…." He stammered slightly still taken aback from my outburst.

"So that hug from earlier….it wasn't because I looked like I was about to jump? You weren't manipulating me?" I asked in his ear as I hugged him to myself once more. He didn't answer but the trembling and arms wrapping around me was a good enough answer.

I sighed breathing in his scent as I felt his warmth under me as I pressed closer for the comfort it brought me, I leaned to his ear breathing on it earning a slight shiver. "Thank you Lawliet."

* * *

**Author:****_ Alright I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't been writing, school...that's the only excuse I have I'm afraid. Anyway there was a little more of slight LightXOC, and tension between Light, Hail, and L. Anyway I have to say that this was a worth waiting for ending. It was just soo sweet and cute. :) Review guys! _**


	39. Chapter 38: Jealous

Chapter 38: Jealous

* * *

"Come on you two lovebirds!" Matsuda said with a cheerful grin as he caught me and L still in the middle of our hug; L must have given him a look because Matsuda ran over to join Light who was standing in front of the story watching the scene of our emotions from afar but not able to catch a single word.

Smiling to myself I snuggled deeper into L's shirt before pulling back slightly allowing my eyes to look at his face; L's eyes were closed but as soon as my gaze licked over his face was when he finally opened his eyes; which met mine voluntarily.

"Yeah….I think we should get to the broadcast…." I sat taking one final deep breath of his scent before pulling completely away; the warmth disappeared quickly but reappeared when I grasped his hand and pulled him along behind me.

A tiny grin flew to my lips as his hand squeezed mine kindly. **_"He's my friend now."_**

* * *

Light's lips pressed together in a straight line as he watched Hail throw her body at L and hug him to her chest like he was the last sweet on earth. Growling in frustration he watched unhappily from the sidelines. He could see L's body shift as her grip tightened and heard the light chuckle from her as they continued.

Something in his stomach shifted and began scratching irritably; it was an emotion that Light knew much about yet was surprised that he was having it; a God like him having such feelings was pathetic and low, the feelings of jealousy. Light cursed under his breath when he heard the murmuring from Hail and began to wonder what she was saying; and the way that L looked at her when he pulled back….it was too much for Light. The feelings only grew making Light more mad at himself for caring so much for such a lowly creature that was way below himself.

**_"Why the hell am I so jealous? I am GOD, not some pathetic human. She'd only betray me..however I am surprised that she hasn't said anything to L about me yet? One word from her and L would jump through hoops for her; I'm sure of it. So why hasn't she said anything? Does that mean; that she really is on my side? Hmmm interesting thought." _**The jealousy grew but he couldn't stop the smirk that drifted to place itself on his lips from the thought of having Hail on his side; and suddenly the jealousy was gone and filled with a different emotion that did yet didn't shock him.

There was a second after those emotions ran around him that he thought of something. **_"Hail knows everything about me. She knows who I am and can see Ryuk. And then a person claiming to be the second Kira shows up…..I have a sneaking suspicion that Hail might be...the second Kira."_**

* * *

The tv flashed on with a bright light before shifting to show the man sitting at the table with a piece of paper in his trembling hands. I was leaning against the couch waiting for him to speak, the task force around us watching it intently when I felt a cold hand on my wrist; I turned to see L wrapping his hand around mine and giving a little tug and allowing me to fall onto the couch with him; I chuckled before getting comfortable. I sat next to him with my legs curled under me in a crossed position as normal.

L's hand clutched mine as the man began to speak with a rushed tone that felt extremely uncoordinated in every way.

"We have startling news. reacting to the video cast on Sakura the other day, another Kira has appeared stating he is the real one! This morning at 11, a video was sent to the police headquarters and eight criminals died one from heart attacks every ten minutes, starting at two in the afternoon. And then a demand was made for each television station to broadcast this message from the true Kira. The police have agreed to let us show this video. Was it Kira? Is this also Kira? Lets first watch the message itself." The guy disappeared to show the beautiful sign of Kira yet nothing about Kira was beautiful or even likeable.

"I am Kira." The synthetic voice said in that voice I'd always known as L in the show. "I am the true Kira, and the creator of the video show on Sakura TV is not Kira." My gaze shifted to look at Light who seemed to be in his own little world. **_"I bet he's thinking of this second Kira…." _**I rolled my eyes when his gaze returned to me; he smiled at me with this weird creepy grin that made ice shards pierce my heart, there was something in that smile that made me feel like he knew something I didn't as if he was waiting for something to happen; and when Light got like that….I knew he was up to something.

"At this time, I will show leniency to the person who claimed to be me by assuming he did it out of an attempt to help me achieve my goals. However, killing and threatening the lives of innocent police officers goes against my will. It only causes chaos and interferes with my desire for people to understand my purpose. If the person who claimed to be me empathizes with my goals and wishes to assist me, then I ask that he first try to understand my will. If he does not heed my warning and continues to act in this manner, then I will be forced to pass judgment on him." The broadcast ended with a flash as the tv was turned of by the chief.

"Now we wait to see if the second Kira answers…" L mumbled to himself and everyone else as if afraid to break the silence. And I once more felt Light's gaze on mine; that stupid knowing gaze.

* * *

Author:  Hey hey! Ok here's the next chapter; hope you liked it and that you guys might start getting worried about Light's feelings for Hail….. :) Review guys please!


	40. Chapter 39: Balcony

Chapter 39: Balcony 

* * *

The Kira video we had sent out had aired yesterday and there was still no reply to it, the task force were starting to believe that the second Kira had figured out the plan and was not going to answer; but L kept up their faith with his words of how he knew this second Kira would reply since they were not smart in the least.

The book was hooked under my arm with a protective grip upon it as I walked ghost-like through the hall and entered my bedroom, I rubbed my eyes tiredly since I'd spent the entire night reading the random book I'd found in the apartment (the nightmares had gotten worse again).

With a tired sigh I placed the book on the covers of my bed and was about to leave when something caught my attention; someone was leaning on my balcony out the door and it almost looked like Light from the back, but the hair color was a different shade of brown.

Blinking suspiciously I slid the door open with hesitance, my hands balled into fists at my sides as I closed the door behind me with a small click. The figure turned at the sound and I sighed seeing that it was Mathan. **_"Hmmmm, is it a good thing that he's here?"_**His orange eyes caught mine with a deadly glint in them, he frowned towards me as he leaned against the rail staring at me.

"Has BB contacted you lately?" He said each word slowly as if trying to get the importance of the matter across to me.

"He did awhile back saying he wanted to meet me….then called it of." I whispered trying to keep my voice down in case some of the task force came towards my room and came into it. Mathan's gaze did not let up as he tried to read my eyes so see if I was lying to him in anyway. "It's the truth." I added with an unemotional face.

"I believe you….I just find it weird that he called it of. Are you sure you haven't met him?" I rolled my eyes.

"I would know him when I see him Mathan. This is BB we're talking about, and no knew people have been following me or trying to get to know me. I will tell you when something else happens." My back was touching the glass of the door which sent comfort along with the coldness to me.

Mathan's deep stare met mine (His stare was almost as intense as L's) and stayed, not wavering from mine as he leaned there. The wind shuffled between us with a whisper brushing our hair's away from our eyes.

"Listen Hail, have those shinigami come to you recently?" On the inside I was gaping and questions rang through my head. _**"He knows of the shinigami? Who is this guy?" **_My eyes narrowed as I tried desperately to not let any info slip.

Mathan smirked straightening his back as he pushed of the rail and came up to me. "I'm not like the characters in this manga. I'm not from here either." I stood there shocked as I tried to understand. **_"This guys from my world?"_** My tongue swirled around my mouth in confusion.

"You're from my world?" Mathan suddenly seemed extremely interested in the sleeve of his jacket and avoided my piercing cold gaze.

"Yes, my father and I were sent here a long time ago; but we aren't like you in that way. One day you will have to return to your home which I'm sure you already knew about. But we can stay as long as we want….since we made a deal with the shinigami." Mathan closed his mouth and looked away not saying anything for a few seconds. "I've said too much." He muttered under his breath with an exasperated sigh of his own.

"Listen Mathan last time you said that BB took something from your father; something important, can you tell me what it was?" Mathan quietly played with his sleeve.

"That would be too much information. You need not worry what he took, I just need you to tell me if he contacts you once more." I nodded slowly still not understanding what this whole thing was about.

Mathan sighed quietly and placed his hand on my shoulder giving me a sense of comfort as if I had met him before.

"Mathan, how old are you?" He placed his weight on the other foot before answering with a pained face.

"I am 17, turning 18 in two months." He said stoutly as he took his hand from my shoulder and walked back to the edge to peer down at the streets with a bored expression. "Listen Hail, I told you last time that my father would be coming for you later on. You know that time difference after L dies when there's four years in between the story? You can expect him to be coming after that." I sighed dramatically as I stretched slowly and came to lean next to him.

"What does he want with me? How does he know me?" His eyes met mine and this time I saw a soft happiness in them.

"He's not the only one you've met before; you've met me to. You and me were young at the time but we did know each other once before we came here." My brows furrowed in complete and utter confusion at his words. **_"But I don't remember meeting him…" _**"And….my father just doesn't like you. He wants to...um quote on quote 'finish what he started'. If you think hard enough about it Hail you will find out what it means and who he is. I'm almost a little insulted to be his son after the stuff he's done but maybe when you find out you can forgive me." And with that Mathan vanished just like that. I turned in all directions even looking down at the roads to see if he had jumped to his death; but he was completely gone.

"Hail? Who were you talking to?" I tensed immediately at the voice; turning I saw Light sliding the door behind him, he looked around in all directions. I licked my lips hoping he hadn't heard much.

"No one." I said with a slight tone before brushing past him, my hand was just about to retch the door open when his hand was placed on my shoulder; my body chilled completely before I felt the burning heat that only Light could make in every touch.

I sighed to myself before turning my head slightly to see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Light, there are cameras you know…." I muttered under my breath making sure only he could hear me, he shook his head defiantly.

"I've been through your room a few times looking naturally. There are not that see onto the balcony and none out here; we're perfectly isolated out here from L." I recoiled as his breath hit my ear and cheek. "Now tell me Hail, are you the second Kira?" I stood there forgetting that he was practically pressed against me and thought of the question. It was a smart guess. **_"If I were him I would think so to, I mean I already know he's Kira...it's not a big stretch to think that I could somehow have the same ability….he's just way wrong."_**

I turned the rest of the way and slapped his hand away from my shoulder, he straightened up to look down on me. **_"Why does he have to soooo tall!? He doesn't deserve to look down on me." _**

"I am not the second Kira. What would be the point Light Yagami? You already know that I pose a threat to you and your hobby; why would I need to use the broadcast to do such a thing? I've already made it clear that I'm not on your side." I asked wrapping my arms around my chest defiantly.

Light's gaze stayed on me as he thought over it. "If you aren't on my side then why haven't you told L about me yet? I'm pretty sure he would believe you if you were to tell him it was me." My mouth twitched angrily.

"It's not my job to do….and I would need to bring proof; so why don't you hand over that notebook of your which is safely hidden away at home in a very secure place!" I laughed wishing I could bring that notebook to L…..wait that wasn't a bad idea.

"Hmmm, are you sure that there isn't another reason?" He asked with a deadly smile as he took a step forward entering my bubble, he placed his hand on the door right above me head trapping me in that confined space, his breath hit my face he leaned closer.

"And what reason would that be?" I sneered at him quietly ready to use my strength to get him away from me. He didn't answer just kept looking into my face and I could see what he was thinking in his eyes. "Uh uh buddy, you're the one that kissed me! Not the other way around, and I was already against you before that which you already knew. That kiss did not change that fact." I said as I slowly deleted the anger from inside leaving a cold sensation behind. His eyes narrowed dangerously down on me.

"Are you sure?" My eyes widened and blood ran cold as he leaned down and could see that this time he was just using his damn charm to get to me; even if there was natural feelings in his eyes; they weren't going to stop me from reacting.

His mouth was dangerously close when I slammed my knee up into his groin; just like last time; but not like last time Light did not fall to the ground, he fell into me bringing me with him.

I grunted as my shoulder came into contact with the floor, pain flashed through me. When I opened my eyes they widened in horror as I saw that I had landed on top of Light. **_"Why does stuff like this always happen!" _**I shifted to climb of but his hand wrapped around my waist; he stared up at me with pain flashing in his eyes from my hit.

"You….always...do that." He smiled up at me and I marveled as I saw that the Kira glint in his eyes were gone; just like the time when he had kissed me. "It's a pity that that isn't the reason you haven't told L…" He trailed off as I glared at him.

"Don't start with 'you can be the goddess of the new world' cause it won't work on me." I gritted my teeth angrily as I struggled out of his grip.

He smirked to himself. "You took the words right out of my mouth; I guess you still think that I'm just using you…..I want to use you, you would be extremely useful...but every time that thought comes up into mine I immediately rule it out as a defiant no." His voice was hushed and his eyelids half closed over his brown eyes.

"Light don't spin lies so that I trust you. I know you're lying." I shook my head dragging my nails across his hands wanting him to let me go. His eyes opened further as he tried to sit up, shifting me (who was still struggling) into his lap.

"You aren't like the others, you are able to see through all my charms, and you know my darkest secrets. I'm not sure if these somehow have something to do with it...but it is very alluring." He was staring down on me now closer than I was comfortable with.**_ "Why does weird stuff always happen on this balcony? WHY?"_**

"Ah so the great Kira does have a weakness for girls who know his secrets and are unkillable!" I whispered huskily at him as I slowly slid his hands from around my waist. Something snapped in his eyes and before I knew it my back hit the door and his mouth was on mine in an instant.

* * *

**Author: **CLIFFHANGER! Gotta love those! Anyway we've learned a lot about Mathan and his dad; people who are smart should be able to put together those clues I made! Review your angry comments about Light!


	41. Chapter 40: Wanna Die

Chapter 40: wanna die

Author:  Hey guys, weird that I'm leaving a author-note up here...but ok. Anyway, while you read this I suggest listening to "Make me Wanna Die" By: The Pretty Reckless, I was listening to this while writing. I believe it kind of fits the chapter…..but I'll leave that up to you :)

There comes a time in one's life when your mind detaches from yourself; you can't think and can hardly move. Whiteness fills the brain like it was meant to be there, and takes control of everything. This was what happened to my mind as our mouths meshed together to become one in itself.

My eyes widened as the taste and touch of Light Yagami tried to fight its way through the whiteness of my brain. I felt the hands wrap around my waist and I blinked as things came into focus.

Continuing to blink I finally felt what my mind had been trying to tell me; the pleasure of the situation was covering up my disgust as his mouth moved over mine; Light's mouth, that disgusting, lying mouth that I hated so much.

His hands that wound around my waist played with the bottom of my shirt as I sighed angrily and pushed up with all my might.

Our mouths unlocked from each other as I shoved him away, his back hit the rail of the balcony as he landed on his butt. I sat there shaking my head slowly as I looked at him; my mouth hurt and felt slightly cold from the loss of heat and passion.

Breathing in and out I calmed my heart down which beat in a happy tone but I couldn't stop that horror and sick feeling in my stomach for what I had done. I had kissed Light, and a weird part of me had liked it.

"Light, no. Do not do that; you're nothing but a killer. I don't care for killers; especially ones that think they're doing the world good for doing such things." Shakily I stood up and leaned against the door for support, my legs trembled beneath me as I subconsciously kept shaking my head. "This thing you think is between us, is over. I don't care what you think or feel, I don't want any part of it." I bit my throbbing lip as my hand went behind my back to close around the handle.

Light who had been sitting on the ground, silent, for the past few minutes; stood up and drifted over to me with slow steps as if not wanting to scare me into leaving.

"Hail." I shook my head angrily knowing that this would never work between us, I didn't want it to work between us.

"Light, I don't want to be a goddess of your so called Perfect World. I don't want anything to do with it. I'm not sure why your feelings are getting in the way. It wasn't supposed to happen….you use everyone; that's how it's supposed to be!" I trembled trying to put together everything. It didn't make sense to me.

"Hailane, I don't WANT to use you." Light hesitantly placed his hand on my cheek, where it laid for barely a second before I slapped it away viciously earning a surprised look from Light who stepped back.

"Than leave me alone; just go back to your stupid plans you pathetic god. We're nothing more than enemies in our own ways, don't go getting that mixed up with something more intimate!" I growled slamming the door open and striding into my room not even bothering to care about L's cameras. My hand was sweaty and twitching as I opened my door and pointed to the hall as I gazed at Light. "Out, right now. I don't want you in my room." I said slowly trying to act normal in case the task force was around.

I could see Light gazing at me with the most emotional face I'd ever seen him have; and it sickened me to see that it wasn't fake. He did care, and I didn't. Sighing he brushed his hair back and walked calmly through my room and stood in the doorway to allow for our eyes to meet; those dark brown eyes so pure from not having the Kira-glint in them.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Hail, but that doesn't change the fact that I still care." He muttered before going the rest of the way out and into the main room where the task force probably was. Closing the door I closed my eyes and could see his brown eyes once more and I shook my head sliding down the door.

**_"It isn't really fair, I've tried for years to make friends; no one ever wanted to be friends….but now I'm even more then friends to some creep that I hate...but I still liked it. Damn I really liked it."_**And in that moment, for the first time of being in the world of Death Note, I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to die once more, it wasn't as bad as the time Mother and Elizabeth died but it was hot and bubbling in my stomach.

I leaned my head against my knee as I tried to calm that weird sensation and the coldness that was creeping across my neck. Rocking back and forth I tried to stop all the rapid emotions in my head. **_"I don't have the pills, I'll have to improvise." _**I was just about calm when there was a knock on my door.

My eyes opened and narrowed at the thought of it being Light back to try and seduce me once more. **_"No, even he isn't that cocky." _**Sighing I pushed away from the door, stood up, and opened it to reveal a frowning L. His black hair lay in front of his eyes which all I could see were the glints of it from the lights.  
"L….nice to see you." I muttered as he stood there just staring at me. "Is something wrong?" I bit my bottom lip pulling at some of the dry skin.

"May I come in?" His voice was blank but there was an emotion under it that took a minute for me to place...worry? Nodding I moved out of the doorway so that he could brush past, the part of his shirt that covered his shoulder brushed my arm as he passed me quickly like a ghost.

Closing the door I turned to him and leaned against it once more, L turned to face me; the hair shifted away from his eyes to show that his eyes were tilted to look more emotional.

As the pieces came together of why he was here, I nodded allowing my gaze to fall to the ground, away from him. I smiled as I bit my lip angrily.

"You were watching as usual; it does not surprise me." I chuckled nervously wondering if he had somehow managed to put cameras out on the balcony.

"I was, why was Light here? What did he want?" I stood there unsure how to answer his questions; I couldn't give anything away, especially with the plan I was thinking about putting into action.

L's intense stare penetrated me as I turned away concealing my face with my bangs.

"Light stares at you quite often; almost every time I turn around, his eyes are on you like magnets. Do you remember what I said the percent chance of you liking him was?"

"Umm…..wasn't it 57%?" I asked slowly completely unsure.

"Actually 58%. Well the percent that he likes you is 98%...Is that the reason he came to speak with you? Did it have something do with his emotions?" My feet curled into the carpet trying to think of anything.

"Yes, he came to my room wanting to ask me out. I told him that I didn't want to do any dating yet because I didn't want to have any intimate relationships with anyone. We got into an argument about why I didn't want any….. and then….." My eyes widened as I thought of something that could work. L stared at me.

"And?" He pushed for more.

"And then I got mad when he said the only reason I didn't want to date him was because….I was already dating you...he thought that that was the reason and said a few things of how low I was to do such a thing and how nothing like that would ever go anywhere. I was a little mad but he doesn't know that he was wrong!" i smiled hoping that that covered up the whole situation.

L stood as still as a statue and his eyes narrowed faintly at me.

"How did Light come to that conclusion?" My head and eyes snapped up to look at him at his question. **_"Damn why does he always have to dig deeper into everything….I guess because he's L."_**

"I guess maybe the way how we act towards each other?" Even I wasn't sure how to say it...I mean I thought I treated L like a friend would be treated. _**"**_**_Or I really do like him….."_**A little voice said in the back of my head making me nearly stumble from the door.

L took a few steps towards me, stopping right before he entered my bubble. "And how do we treat each other?"

"Like friends….I think but I guess to Light you never act that way to anyone else; just me. He might have thought that that there might have been something going on between us…." I felt my face redden slightly at the thought of us being more than friends; would that even be possible?

He tilted his head at my words and looked to be thinking deeply of my words.

"There isn't anything between us….right?" He muttered quietly to himself making me glance weirdly at him.

"Of course there is, we're friends aren't we?" I asked playfully, I placed my hand on his shoulder with a beaming smile. His eyes stayed on mine as he took a few more steps coming into my bubble making me take a deep breath in.

"I believe we are, however the feelings you radiate prove otherwise Miss Hail." He muttered something under his breath that I wasn't able to hear.

I stood there clutching my hands in front of me slowly. "You're wrong L, you're just a friend. My first friend." I grinned hoping that he would just drop it.

L hummed in the back of his throat before nodding, his eyes turning to the ground as if he didn't believe it. "Yes we are friends….that much is true."

"I didn't know you felt so much…..you always seem so unemotional. You shouldn't worry so much about this. Light just thinks things are going on between us, that doesn't mean that there is!" I grinned wishing I could take a step back but my back was already pressed to the door.

L hummed once more, I smiled brushing some of the hair out of his eyes; we were incredibly close when the door burst open to show the Chief.

"The second Kira has finally sent a video!" He ran from the door into the main room. L and I both looked at each other before following.

As we came into the main room I immediately felt the eyes of Light; I turned to meet his gaze. He smiled at me before licking his lips; and those eyes just annoyed me. **_"I really hate him."_**

* * *

**Author:**_I hope you liked it! Review is possible :) _


	42. Chapter 41: Second Video

Chapter 41: Second Video

* * *

L's eyes met mine once before he crouched in his chair as the laptop was turned on, I placed my elbows on the back of the couch and leaned ther able to able to feel Light from behind me; I turned to him glaring but he only smiled a fake smile.

I shifted slightly so that I wasn't as close and turned back to the laptop that clicked the 'L' of the screen and the 'kira' image on; and that grossly fake voice began.

* * *

Light was leaning up against the wall near the laptop when he heard that the second Kira had sent a video but he didn't care at this rate; all he could think about was how Hail had pushed him away saying that she'd never love a killer. "I'm not a killer, I am bringing real justice to the world!" His hands were wrapped around his chest as he thought over her words. "Would she love me if I wasn't a killer?" Shaking his head he absentmindedly followed the others who came to stand in front of the computer that beamed the graceful 'L' signia. He closed his eye and sighed hearing his father going and exclaiming to Hail about the second Kira. _**"Which could still be her…."**_

Putting on a blank expression to hide his emotions Light turned to watch Hail come from her room; he did not feel bad of what he had done, the kiss had been electrifying even if she hadn't kissed him back; but what she had said had hurt.

The blank expression turned to a soft smile as he saw Hail come out, her short platinum hair brushing against the thin skin of her neck, those frozen cold eyes freezing Light where he stood...well until he saw the person who followed her out of her room.

Light frowned and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw L follow closely behind her; his expression almost disappointed; Light smiled at the disappointed Light. **_"Ha did she tell him to get lost to?...No I couldn't see that, if anything he would look angry if she had said that...I wonder what else happened." _**L and Light's eyes met, Light nearly shivered at the cold and angry look he gave him. **_"Ha he's jealous, oh this is just too much!"_**Light shook his head coming to stand by the others and continued to watch as L and Hail shared a look and he saw in L's gaze was protectiveness and love. **_"I was right, he does love her."_**

Rolling his eyes Light went to stand next to Hail who immediately sensed his presence, he grinned at her with fakeness; still slightly upset. It made Light feel slightly worse when she moved away from him; taking a deep breath Light turned to the computer as the word 'kira' flashed across it, taking over the 'L' one in an instant.

* * *

Tapping my foot didn't make a sound on the carpet as I listened to the voice which I knew fully well was Misa Amane; the overly romantic girl who had always annoyed me, I liked her but I didn't like how she sticked with Light as long as he did; especially when he was downright rude and mean to her.

"Kira, thank you for responding. I will do as you say." I rolled my eyes at the stupidity.**_ "Oh Misa, If only you hadn't done this; you could have had a normal life….maybe." _**

"I want to meet you, Kira. I don't think you have the eyes, but I won't kill you. Don't worry." Out of the corner of my eye I watched Light's face retort from blankness to distress, and could see the sweat on the edges of his cheek and brow. Snickering to myself I turned back to see L's look at well and nearly grinned at the intense expression on his as his eye twitched.

"Please think of a way we can meet without the police knowing. We can confirm each other when we meet by showing our shinigami." I couldn't help the wide smile that spread over my face at the looks of Light and L. Light looked as if he'd just been told his death was coming soon, and L…._**"Wait for it.."**_

* * *

**_"Hail was telling the truth, she isn't this stupid."_**"Please think of a way we can meet without the police knowing. We can confirm each other when we meet by showing our shinigami." Light's teeth gritted against each other in shock and refained from growling his anger to this second Kira. **_"This is horrible...I have to do something fast or…" _**Light was brought out of his thoughts when there was a clang and a slight scream.

* * *

L falling from his chair and screaming was quicker than it was in the manga; it wasn't slow as he fell to the ground, the thunk of his body smacking against the ground was loud and sounded painful. When I had watched this part I had laughed but now all I felt was fear that he was hurt.

I took a few steps forward and kneeled a few paces behind him, worry marked up my face.

"ARE YOU OKAY, RYUZAKI…?" Matsuda asked quickly stopping when I kneeled there.

"Shinigami…? Are we supposed to accept the existence of such a thing…?" L stared at the computer as if it were the shinigami. Knowing L this whole time I had never heard him speak with a fear-coated voice, and now hearing it it made the fear seem real as if it were being shared between L and my mind.

"Shinigami? No way…" Matsuda said staring at the screen that now held the ended kira video. L sat on the ground for a second breathing hard as if trying to piece everything together.

"You're right, Ryuzaki. Shinigami can't possibly exist." I rolled my eyes and looked at Light who returned my gaze, I rose my sight up to Ryuk who stood behind him like a guardian angel. **_"No, more like a guardian from hell; just like its master."_**

L looked back at Light with a suspicious look that the only one who caught it was me, he then looked at me, I gave him a grave look.

"Even though shinigami are fictional L; I don't think we should rule out the possibility." I felt Light glare darkly at me as I stared at L who returned the look, the task force were looking at me with expressions that showed that they were thinking. "I mean in all this world's history we've never come across someone that can kill with a heart attack at any time in any area; that's not normal...that's why we shouldn't rule this out just yet." Light took a step forward making a grunting noise to get my attention, I turned from L's gaze to him who was staring down on me.

"Hail, this is a real case. Shinigami don't exist, what you're thinking is in the land of fiction." This irked me incredibly.

"Yeah but at the beginning of this case Kira made a prisoner write something that seemed to suggest the existence of shinigami; that letter and that-" I waved my hand at the laptop. "Can not be a coincidence."  
Before Light could come back with a remark, his father stepped in.

"Then should we assume this is the same Kira? The same person using the same word?" The chief looked between me and L who I could feel was still looking at me, as if in shock that I had even considered that shinigami were real; or involved in this case.

"That's not possible." Me and Light both said at the same time, both returning a glare on each other till I nodded for him to continue.

"If this was the same Kira, then there's no way he'd reply to our video-tape. Why would Kira go along with our plan and stop L from going on TV?" L and I both grasped hands as I pulled him to his feet, he fell into my slightly but quickly regained composure.

"Then the real and second Kira have joined forces and are trying to confuse the investigation with the word 'shinigami'?" Aizawa asked as I closed my eyes rolling my eyes inside my eyelids.

I opened them as I felt L leave my side to right his chair up. "That's also not possible. As Light said if they were working together then they wouldn't stop their plan to kill me. The second Kira is acting from his own feelings, and not Kira's ideals. It's not related to Kira's goals of punishing criminals to change the world and killing anyone who gets in my way. The second Kira's feelings… The desire to meet Kira." L climbed back into the chair and sat looking at all of us with a thoughtful gaze as he thought hard of what he said.

"That's right, the second Kira isn't acting out of a sense of changing the world. He's merely interested in Kira." Light said calmly as I sent a small glare his way. "Maybe isn't of the word 'shinigami' of being an actual shinigami..as some of us believe." Light cast a glance my way making me seeth slightly in rage. "The word 'shinigami' could be a term describing their ability to kill… 'Confirming each other by showing our shinigami.' we could think of that as meaning that they will show each other their abilities to kill people." I gritted my teeth as I heard Aizawa mutter about how it was a illogical reason for me to think that shinigami were real. I felt L's gaze on me as I glared at the wall. **_"He made me look like a damn FOOL!" _**I grit my teeth hard till I felt a slight pain in my jaw.

"At the very least, we know that the word 'shinigami' has some kind of meaning between the two of them. We can try to set things up in order to learn more about this." L glanced at me then turned his head to stare at Aizawa. "And Mr. Aizawa don't speak so freely, we need to take every bit of information in no matter how unplausible it is, it could help us in some way we do not know of yet." Aizawa bowed his head in shame.

"Then we'll send another message then? If we fish around too much without knowing anything, we'll reveal that we're not really Kira." **_"Well done genius!"_**

"No, from now on we'll let Kira and the second Kira handle everything." They all looked at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"We can assume that the second Kira is very happy right now after receiving a reply from Kira...even if he knows it was created by the police. He's succeeded in getting's Kira's attention."

They continued their talk while I melted into the background; I wouldn't say anything else, Light had managed to make me look as if I was a fool. No one would listen to a word I said now because of that.

* * *

Light brushed his jacket with a smile as he followed his father who had barely just exited the room, but he didn't get far because L stood in his way.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" He asked quietly as L stood there staring at him with that stupid gaze that made Light feel as if he could read his mind.

"Light Yagami, you are a suspect in this; meaning you are not high when it comes to my trust. So do not go to Hail again doing such things. Do you understand?" Light was taken aback. L always seemed so unemotional and socially awkward.

"What she tell you?" Light asked knowing full well that Hail didn't have the gall to tell L about who the real Kira was.

"How you wanted to start a relationship with her. She does not want any relationships right now, and in the position you're in I believe you shouldn't look for one either; especially with her, if this ends badly and we find out that you ARE Kira, any relationship would be ruined." Light only nodded his head.

"The only problem with that is that I'm not Kira. Anyway L why are you up into her business so much? Huh? You are obviously socially awkward, what is she to you?" L gave him a dark look.

"I am her friend, she said so herself." Light chuckled to himself.

"Yes, she said that; but what about you L? Is 'friend' all you want?" L stood there not saying anything. "Well since you've made it so obvious that she isn't interested in you and your guys are just friends, and I'm not Kira; then I see no reason not to try and get the attention of the girl I like." Light said with a smile making L frown.

"Hail wouldn't fall for you, I've seen the way she looks at you when she see's you're staring at her." L said not wanting to believe such things.

"Sure, sure L. You believe whatever fairtale you want! But yes go on with your friendship, it seems to be the only thing about your relationship that is important to her." Light smiled once more and passed L who stood staring at the place he had been a minute before.

"And who knows, she may not like you in that way at all; maybe she likes social people, like me. And you weren't out there when we were on the balcony earlier. Maybe if you'd seen for yourself what happened; then you'd believe she was into me instead of you." Light said before closing the door between them.

L rose his head and stared at the ceiling with a sigh as he contemplated what Light had said. **_"He could be right...yet there is a 59% chance that he is wrong. I'm sure that the way Hail is acting is something more than friendship...but...I'm not good with human emotions, I could be reading them all wrong." _**

* * *

The discussion of the video had ended only seconds ago, everyone was in the middle of leaving; I turned and went down the hall. As soon as I was in my room I pressed my head to the wall next to my bed, I glared at the floor taking deep breaths as I got more angry. With a growl I slammed my fist into the wall; causing a loud sound to emanate from it, my fist throbbed by I ignored it as I threw myself on the bed, I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling.

******_"Damn you Light…..I can only hope that L trusts me enough to take that into consideration." _**I sighed closing my eyes before I opened them in a rush. I had been given an idea earlier from the discussion with Light. **_"Nows not the time to be slamming my hand in the wall, I gotta go and do that!" _**Licking my lips I pushed my feet into the shoes, grabbed my black hoodie and opened my door only to be stopped by L, who stood in the doorway.

* * *

**Author: **_YEAH! New chapter! Hope you guys liked it; I actually really liked it….much to my surprise!  
review my lovely friends! _


	43. Chapter 42: Realization

Chapter 42: realization

* * *

I flinched taking a step back at the sight of L on the other side of the door, stepping back as L brushed past me. I breathed in a few times as I closed the door and turned to him. He didn't stop as he went straight to the door that headed out onto the balcony.

"L, um...what are you doing?" I leaned against the frame of the door as L stood there looking at around as if searching for something.

"Hail." I tensed at his tone, it was more serious than usual, he was still facing away from me but I felt as if the voice was as penetrating as his eyes. "What else happened on this porch between you and Light?" My mouth dropped open, a slight gasp nearly went past them but was stopped (thank the lord) before L could hear it.**_ "Why, WHY can't he just drop it!?" _**I dropped my head to my chest and shook my head before looking back at him..

"I told you everything L…." He turned to face me with a frown, he stared at me which almost seemed like a glare.

"I talked to Light." It was that simple amount of words that set me on edge and made me clench my jaw in hatred.

"Yes…?" I pressed unclenching my jaw was like trying to pry open a sealed can.

"He said that something else happened on this balcony that seemed to suggest that you two were more intimate in your relationship then I believed was going on." I stared at him not sure how to answer. L seemed of-kilter in a way, he looked worried yet confused, with hints of anger at the same time. **_"I've never seen him like this...what in the world did Light say to him?"_**

"I don't…..he said that something happened out here?" I glanced around pretending to take in the surroundings of the balcony while in reality I was letting my mind go on a run for any type of ideas. L kept up his stare making me feel smaller and smaller by the second. "Well...I guess he meant that...um...that kiss." I muttered feeling my face redden slightly. I looked up at L from under my tilted head, between the locks of platinum hair.

He stood there with a blank face which still carried that frown; he sighed and turned away looking out at the city not bothering to meet my eyes once more.

It was then that I realized that we were on the balcony; THE balcony of weird encounters. **_"Great….I HATE this balcony….I wonder what'll happen this time."_**

"He kissed you." It wasn't a question so I didn't answer. "And you didn't tell me." I clenched my eyes shut wishing I had told him before, I just hadn't thought it was important to say.

"L, I didn't tell you because it didn't matter. It was just a kiss, I made sure afterward that he regretted it and I explained in detail how I didn't like him in that way ( I actually don't like him at all), that's why I rushed to my door and told him to get out. I'm sorry if Light made it sound more than it was, he's probably still thinks that you and me are having an intimate relationship and is trying, in his mind, to break us up." I scratched the back of my head as I felt the rising tension between us. "I am sorry for not telling you." I added as I took a few steps and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Did he force himself on you?" This question caught me off guard and was taken aback by it for a second.

With a sigh I answered, "yes." With that answer he turned around and stared down at me, I brought my hand from his shoulder and stood there allowing those black eyes to envelop mine into oblivion.

"Did he hurt you?" I shook my head quickly, an immediate answer.

"Please don't worry L, I can take care of myself; after awhile L will leave me alone.." **_"Hopefully anyway."_ **I sighed dramatically, my eyes widened suddenly as L's hand slowly (extremely slowly) rose through the air and for the first time placed itself on my cheek, I glanced up at him to find those black eyes boring into mine with security lurking around the corners of the pupil.

"I am your friend correct Hail?" I nodded quickly, he took that into account before continuing. "Then aren't friends supposed to worry for their friends?" Another quick nod. "Then it's ok to worry about you." I grinned at him.

"You, L? Worry? Is that even possible?" I joked slightly not able to see L joking yet here it still made me giggle earning a small smile on the corner of L's mouth. "Thank you for worrying about me L, you have no clue how much that means to me." I rose my hand and covered his hand with mine, I traced my fingers across the soft skin as I closed my eyes taking in the warmth from it. "Thank you." I muttered snuggling into the hand which brought my so much comfort.

"Hail." I opened my eyes with a small smile and returned L's gaze, his head was looking towards the left but his eyes were staying on mine.

"Yes?"  
"Light said something else which unnerves me slightly." I tilted my head in a questioning manner.

"What did he say?" I bit my lip in forlorning. **_"Oh no what now?" _**L brushed his right leg to his left in a silent motion.

"How important is our friendship to you exactly?" I blinked a few times trying to connect the dots of the conversation. **_"Did Light somehow get L to think that...there might be more than friendship between us….is there? I don't even know."_**

"Our friendship is the most important thing in the world to me L, I've already told you that you are the FIRST friend I've ever had meaning you are incredibly important to me." I smiled as his hand fell from my face, I watched it fall as if it had suddenly been burned; was that not what he wanted to hear?  
"L...I can tell that something I said was wrong, I don't understand what you want me to say." His eyes met mine and just like with Light I was freakily able to see what he really wanted to ask.

**_"That's not possible, L can't possible...he's to socially awkward, he couldn't have possibly fallen in love with me!"_**

* * *

**Author:**_Hey guys! New chapter! This one wasn't as long as the others but it is getting more intense. Hail is finally beginning to see that L is in love with her while she's not sure with her emotions; well given her past how can you blame the poor girl?  
Anyway I hope it pleased you. And we still have one mystery to solve, what was Hail leaving to go to, she said that she got an idea from the balcony, can any of you guys remember it? :) Review! They keep me happy and young! _


	44. Chapter 43: Please

Chapter 43: Please

******_"It isn't possible, it just isn't." _**I stepped away shaking my head slightly trying to think of some other excuse for what his eyes were telling me from their deep dark depths. L looked at me with worry as I stepped away, my brows knit together.

"Friendship isn't what you wanted to hear, was it?" I asked saying each word slowly trying to think through the mess of emotions going on a round-about in my head; L's stare intensified if that was even possible, he inhaled through his nose and exhaled loudly as if wishing he were anywhere else.

"Correct, it took you longer than I thought it would." He muttered turning away from me.

"L….I don't get it, no offense but you are seriously not social; you have an extremely hard time trusting people...so how could you possibly even come to care for me more than a friend?" I shook my head not understanding, my heart began to hurt inside and I had no clue why.

He cocked his head as I clutched the area above my heart. "I have angered you." He said quietly, he began to pass me trying to make a hasty escape but I grasped his sleeve, he stopped as if I had burned him with the simple touch.  
"No I'm just confused….I came here to solve the case. I never thought in a million years that you of all people would come...to care for me, it wasn't supposed to happen like this I'm sure of it." I muttered thinking back to when the shinigami had said to change the story. **_"Falling in love can't be part of this!"_**

L stared at me as if trying to decode his feelings as well. "You don't need to worry about it Hail, I'm sure I just miscalculated on my feelings; you of all people should know how unsure I am about emotions. You don't have to give me a response; it was a miscalculation Hail, no need to think twice about it." L turned away and headed for the door. I gripped my shirt above my heart tighter as it beat painfully.

"L!" I called loudly for him not wanting it to end this way, he was just about to shut the door but stopped at my voice. "I do care for you more than a friend….I'm sure I do. But I don't want any relationships because I'm not worth it." I muttered the last part knowing how true it was, it was like father had said everytime he has added a scar or a burn to my skin 'no man will ever want a girl who has a body like yours'. L turned around immediately obviously catching the last part, he stepped back onto the balcony waiting for me to continue.

"Its just that it isn't that I don't like you...I just….my childhood was not the greatest it left a very bad taste in my mouth when it came to relationships and love. That's why I'm the way I am, I just can't. But….can we still be friends? Please? I don't want to lose my friend, anything but that?" I had never felt as if my heart was being torn in two, one was scared of putting myself out there and hurting myself once more, and the other wanted nothing more than to hold him and say I'd try.

He stood there as if unsure of what to say or do in this situation. "Of course Hail, no need to bother yourself with it any longer." He turned and continued on till I ran up and hugged him around the middle, he stopped and stilled at the contact; I pressed my face into his back trying hard not to cry. "L, I'm sorry. I wish none of this would have happened. I'm sorry that Light asked those things and that they came around to you in the end. I do care L, I do. Isn't being your friend enough?" I traced my fingers up and down his stomach rhythmically. After a second he placed his hands across mine and squeezed reassuringly.

"I wouldn't have asked you to be anything more Hail, I only wanted to know if you felt that way….it would be inappropriate for you to feel such things for someone who is supposed to be in charge of you and your work. So friends we will stay until our job is done….if that is ok with you." He turned to look down at me, I looked up at him from around his white shirt that I was snuggling deeper into; lacing myself up with it.

I grinned choking down those sobs of sorrow which were replaced with happiness, he understood and was willing to wait for me to catch up...because I wasn't even certain if what I was feeling was love...and was it as extreme as the love I'd seen in L's eyes? I didn't know, but only time would tell if I loved him or not.

"Thank you L." I pulled back as he turned, I hugged him from the right angle this time, and for once in my life I felt the urge and without even thinking I leaned up and kissed him. It was light and quick, and it was on the cheek.

L froze at the contact, I knew that it had taken him a long time for him to get used to hugs, if I were to fall in love with him would he get used to that as well? My eyes widened at what i just done self consciously. "Sorry-" I was hardly able to get the word out when he hugged me tightly to his chest. My hands were trapped at my sides as he stood there embracing me in the hug that seemed to make time itself stop. **_"Hmmm it seems he's craving love and touch more than I thought he would...how curious."_**Sighing I wretched my hand from the intensifying grip and dug them deep into his scalp feeling the soft locks of raven hair that slid over my fingers tenderly. I opened my eyes and looked up at the moon that was in the shape of a cheshire cats grin, it smiled down at me with sickening pleasure as if baiting us to take it a step further.**_ "L...I want to love you; I even think I do sometimes….but I can't be certain and until I get over this damn fear of mine….I don't think I'll ever be able to have a relationship….." _**I pushed the negative thoughts to the back of my mind and allowed myself to drown in the pleasure of the moment, the tender and wonderful moment between me and L; something I would never forget.

* * *

**Author:** _This was really short but full of emotions! Did anyone think that Hail had actually kissed L at that one part? I was smiling as I wrote that, no kiss again! __**MUHHAH I love being evil! :) Anyway two chapters in one day! Yippie! Hope you liked both! **_


	45. Chapter 44: Unsure

Chapter 44: unsure

* * *

I woke up to an empty room and smiled remembering what had happened between me and L; it was a good thought and helped me to slowly fall back into sleep since it was still dark and the clock read six in the morning. Sighing I snuggled back into the pillow and smiled wider and turned a slight shade of red as I remembered the kiss on the cheek. "**_He wasn't angered at all… so I guess he was ok with it…"_**

Sleep was just about to take over once more when a pounding began, I groaned and shoved my head under my pillow hoping to drown the noise out. "Be quiet!" I muttered loudly as the covers bunched up around my legs. The pounding stopped and the door opened, I sat up as straight as an arrow as a hand came down on my shoulder; fearfully I reeled away smacking the hand back.

Seeing who it was I shook my head mumbling an apology as I recognized the Chief, he didn't look at me.

"It's alright Hail, listen we have just received a video and a diary." I blinked my drowsy eyes trying to think of where we were in the storyline. **_"Misa, the diary. And Ayoma… I remember." _**I nodded stretching as the Chief left the room not wanting to look me in the eye; I cocked my head in confusion and looked down. I was in a strapped under shirt, and extremely short shorts. **_"Oh I guess I look kind of….yeah not appropriate, in Japan I don't think they like stuff like that…." _**I shrugged and climbed out of the bed, quickly pulling my black shirt on and my pants.

Yawning I crept from the room and immediately saw L sitting in his chair by the tv holding a piece of paper which I knew was the diary page. I smiled tiredly as I made my way to the kitchen where I opened a can of pop and grabbed a chocolate chip bag.

"Morning L…." He looked up at me as I handed him the bag of chocolate pieces, his eyes softened as our hands met, I felt his cold skin connect with mine briefly before he pulled away.

"Good morning to you as well. The second Kira sent us another message, he wanted to air this on tv." He handed me a piece of paper which I scanned over quickly, I noticed that it was the diary page and gave it back.

"Looks interesting...do you think there might be a message in it?" I looked around and was not surprised to see that none of the task force was here yet and the Chief had probably left to get his son.

"Yes, I think that the one with 'shinigami' in it will be looked at first." He looked at me as if hinting something, I sighed realizing what he meant.

"I'm sorry about what happened when it came to that message from the second Kira….I'm sorry I spoke of something that was fictional…" L's gaze cut me off.

"Hail I know what you meant and I plan on trusting you with this." I stared at him. "What I told Aizawa was true, I plan on taking all information you all receive and giving them a look over. And since you are one of the one's that I trust most…...I take your advice highly even if it seems unlikely." He popped some of the chocolate chips into his mouth and drowned them down from a swift sip from his tea that lay giving of smoke on the table.

"Really, I thought I'd made a complete fool out of myself and no one would ever trust what I said ever again…." I muttered my gaze falling to the ground at the memory.

I felt L's gaze on me before he turned away his stare back on the paper.

"Miss Hail, I have a question and I would appreciate it if you could give a truthful answer." Curiosity overrode my senses as I came around and sat on the floor across from the chair and waited for him to speak. "When we first met you told me that you knew everything that was going to happen correct?" My eyes narrowed beginning to understand what he wanted.

"Yes."  
"Can you still tell?" I nodded this time. "Can you tell me about this letter than?" I bit my lip unsure if I was supposed to say anything to him.

"L….the second Kira is not as dumb as you believe, not as smart as the first but slightly intelligent. They seemed to have noticed that the word 'shinigami' would attract attention from unwanted listeners so in a way to draw people's attention to the word 'shinigami' once more it would greatly increase the possibility that there is another reason hidden in the letter." I took a deep breath since I'd said all of that using one.

L nodded as he deeply considered the thought. "Is that all you are able to tell me?" He glanced at me not really expecting a yes. I shook my head sadly.

He turned away from me. "L you once told me that me being Kira was 3%, I know everything about this case….so why do you not think that it's me? DO you still think I'm Kira, and if so what is the percentage?" I was worried of what he'd say, even if L did care he was known for putting his emotions aside all the time, I could be placed in jail for just being suspicious of being Kira.

L pressed his thumb to his bottom lip as he stared at the blank tv. "1%." I gazed at him not really sure if I should believe it. "And no I do not believe you are Kira, you know my real name which you have stated many times, you show your emotions much, you care for us all, and….." I cocked my head to one side. **_"What else do you want to say?"_ ** "And I do not think that I would come to care deeply for a murderer." I felt my heart thud deeply in my chest at his words. His gaze met mine as those words seeped deeply into my heart making it melt from the inside out. "The reason it is at 1% instead of 0% is because even though you show emotions you wear a mask very like Light Yagami's, but you are able to take it down with ease and pretend to be normal; I am not sure why you wear a mask but that is the only reason you are at 1%." L finished with a sigh.

I smiled at him. "I thank you for being truthful with me L, I really do. And I'm surprised actually if I were you, I would be number 1….but you are L, I'll leave it up to you!" I grinned placing my hand on his.

"You still remind me of him." I looked up at him confused, he had said that before many times before actually.

"You always say that, can you tell me who you mean?" L stared down quizzically.

"You remind me of one of my successors." I sat there slightly shocked as I thought of Near and Mello, they'd be so young right now that I could hardly contain the smile of their young figures that danced across my mind. **_"But which one?"_**

It was then I realized his intense stare was deafening mine out, his hand laid itself on my cheek and we sat there staring into each others eyes transferring messages that only we could understand.

"L….." I muttered leaning up and hugged him lightly, he shifted to the I could sit in his lap, I laid against his sturdy body with a smile and we sat there listening to each other's heartbeat.

I shifted in his hold curling my arms around his neck, brushing the tiny hairs that escaped from his neck.

"Hail, I ...truly care for you...and from recent study I have come to understand that what I feel is love... so I believe it would be alright for me to say that...I... that I love you Hail." I smiled at the words and held him even tighter, but I was unsure if I could say them back. I was scared in my own way, the last thing I wanted for me to somehow ruin our relationship with my past or the fact I'd murdered someone or that my nightmares still kept me awake. All of those could get under someone's skin fast, so I could not answer; not yet, I was too unsure now. But I could see myself one day saying those three little words back to him and him holding me and both of us living together.

**_"I love y...-"_ **My mind felt glued together as I thought of the words and I felt the fear creep in. I clutched him to me to show in my motions how much I cared for him, I wanted to be with him more than anything.

It was a foolish thought.

* * *

**Author:** _Yo! Ok I am so sorry for the long update...but I must say I actually update them most people's I read, the other day I read one that said she updated every month...I'm sorry but that would just me CRAZY!_

_**Anyway I hoped you liked it and the sweet moment between L….but the ending, Hail is holding herself back...dun dun dunnnnnn! What could this mean for their relationship? And L finally said who she reminded him of, a successor? Can you guess who? **_


	46. Chapter 45A: Aoyama

Chapter 45: Aoyama

* * *

It was settled just like it had been in the book, Matsuda and Light were going to Aoyama and because Light brought up the subject and everyone agreed (ruling L out of the voting system) I was chosen to go as well. A whole day in Aoyama, with Light Yagami... I was going to be in hell once more.

I was worried about what could occur but after having that discussion with Light on the balcony...he wouldn't do anything, right?

L face when he was not asked about the situation if I should go or not was not happy, he was able to show the others that he wasn't thinking of anything but with just one glance from me I was able to see his unhappiness, making me sigh inwardly.

_**"Everything will fine…." **_But something in my mind was freaking out and I had no clue why it was as if it was trying to warn me of something but I had no clue what it wanted, was it warning me of Light? Or something else?

* * *

The sun beat down powerfully on us as me and Matsuda climbed out of the car and searched around for Light.

"Come on Matsuda, he said to meet him by the English cafe on north street." I pointed in the direction before Matsuda nervously followed me.

"Um….Hail?" I glanced the fidgety Matsuda a glance. "Did L also ask you...to...uh...watch Light?" He whispered the last part as he looked around obviously looking for security cameras.

I sighed understanding his disdain he was frightened that he'd mess up. I turned to him with a big grin that was forced through my teeth; I could just feel L's frown through the camera saying 'see theres that mask'. "Don't worry Matsuda, everything will be just peachy!" I slowed to walk next to him and wrap my left arm around his shoulders as we walked together. "No need to worry at all.." My smile was made to stay as we saw Light with a bunch of teens.

They all looked at us with smiles, Light came over to us in a bound making me feel extremely vulnerable; I didn't like him this nice.

"Taro, Sophie, these are my friends from school." Light smiled waving to the group as I unhappily grumbled inside, I did not like my new name.

I felt Matsuda tremble beside me as he muttered a hi and I slowly waved my hand in a pathetic wave. "Nice to meet you guys!" I put on a thin smile as a few of the girls nodded their acknowledgement.

"So this is my cousin Taro, and his friend Sophie; this is their first time in Tokyo, and he wanted to check out all the sights with us. He's also looking for a girlfriend, so if anyone wants to volunteer…" Matsuda blushed next to me and I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath as I smiled at him.

As soon as he took a step forward one of the girls with long curly brown hair bounded over to him. "Hi I"m Akemi!" Her voice was bright and bubbly, Matsuda blushed as she wound her arm around his and tugged him along as the group began walking.

I followed and was noticed that one of the guys in the group with black hair made his way over to me; his brown jacket brushed my shoulder as he grinned down at me.

"Hey I'm Hiroto, you're Taro's friend ya?" He asked kindly as his eyes brushed down me in a slow swope making me feel extremely disgust and embarrassed.

"Yes, Sophies the name. I was offered to go with Taro from his parents since we've known each other since we were young." I forced a laugh as I scratched the back of my head wishing he'd just leave me alone.

"Well are you searching for a guy?" I felt my blood chill as he wrapped his arm around my waist his hand bluntly grabbed my butt making me flinch; we were at the back of the group not noticeable to anyone in the front and I felt more vulnerable than I had with Light.

"Actually.." I slapped his hand away but this seemed to please him more, he grinned and made to grab me again but as sudden as he grasped for me he was shoved back as an arm came around my shoulders and the other shoved him away from me. Hiroto slowly got up glaring knives at whoever was holding me.

The hand was warm and calming on my shoulder, then the scent hit me; apples. Taking a deep breath I turned around and recoiled in disgust. Light turned his head down to look at me.

"What the hell Yagami?" Hiroto trudged over to us with a wide frown. Light's eyes narrowed at the man standing there then glanced down at me. I tensed in his grip as he kissed me, it was light and barely brushed my lips allowing me to be unsure for a minute what had happened. He bent away from me gazing into my eyes as he lightly licked his lips making me shudder. He turned to look at a gaping Hiroto.  
"Back of Hiroto, she's my girlfriend." I nearly fainted at the words, I felt my stomach churn as Hiroto got back into the group leaving us to catch up.

Disgusted I pushed away from Light who turned to stare at me. "You know there are other things you could have said or...done." I shuddered again at the thought. **_"At least he didn't...like make-out with me right there…" _**I wiped my hand over my lips trying to rid the feel of his mouth there.

"It was the first thing that came to mind….and don't worry Hail I know how you don't like to say your feelings. I know how you feel." He smiled maliciously at me and I knew that he wasn't ready to give up yet.

"In your dreams Light." I walked past him to only find that he remained close behind me. "Light….personal space please." I muttered as he stared down at me completely serious.

"Hiroto is just getting done telling everyone that you're my girlfriend, I believe it would be incredibly suspicious of me not to remain next to you during this outing of ours." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath as he wound his right arm around my waist like Hiroto had done but this time instead of reeling in disgust I melted into him understanding his words but not liking any bit of it...right?

* * *

He stood in the shadows licking a random caramel apple, bored as hell as usual but he was still going for it. His orange eyes stayed on the group that consisted of that girl, Hail. She was walking with a young man who had his arm wrapped around her waist, he only shook his head knowing exactly who that young man was. **_"So Hail, you're here to change the story huh? Hmmm good luck then." _**Mathan sighed rolling his eyes around looking in all directions.

He was in the middle of licking of a massive amount of caramel when he noticed something in the shadows. He choked as he recognized two red eyes that were slowly following Hail's every move. Mathan shoved of the brick wall and ran over as stealthy as he could to the mass of shadows only to find nothing.

"DAMN IT!" He growled under his breath as he slowed his breathing down, the hairs on his next rose slowly as he calmed down, he new that those eyes and their owner were still near.

"BB, give it back now." He looked around only to notice a shadowed figure standing on a garbage can near him, those red eyes glinted at him mysteriously.

"No." The simple word came out. The figure turned to watch Hail once more, Mathan followed his glance.

"Why are you after Hail, BB? Is it because of what you stole? She won't know how to use it, she's not like me and my father she doesn't understand how to." Those red eyes blinked.

Silence filled the alley as they stayed there, Mathan's camel apple allowing some of the brown stickiness slip to the ground.

"Why Mathan, do you still work for your father? You sympathize with Hail correct?" Those eyes were back on him calculating waiting for an answer. Mathan stood there not sure how to answer, actually he shouldn't be talking he should just grab B now...but something was holding him back.

Mathan sighed. "I work for him because he is my father, Hail is...another case.." Mathan walked over to stand next to B no longer fearful of the hunched figure who slowly nodded.

"But you must think for yourself Mathan, even you should be smart enough to understand that, your father is just as bad as me at least I plan on changing after I use what I stole from you. He would just use it to anger you more." BB did have a point and Mathan knew it. He did hate his father, he hated working for him and killing in his name, but he didn't have a reason to leave, there was nothing waiting for him out there...or anywhere for that matter.

"Ponder that and you will come to the right conclusion." And with that sentence BB's shadow and those red eyes were gone leaving Mathan to think and to realize that he'd just let the man he was supposed to catch go. **_"Damn...next time I'll get him." _**Mathan licked his apple before continuing to walk around keeping Hail in his sights at all times just in case BB was still following her. _**"I still have time, he shouldn't show himself to her till the four year jump...I have time to do it."**_ He clenched his hand as he walked, feeling as if he was going in circles.

His body tensed as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, with clammy hands he took it out and read who the caller was. He grimaced as sweat appeared on his face, his breath stopped.

**_"What do I tell him, he doesn't like failure...?" _**The three letters on the phones face glinted up at him dangerously: D A D. Taking a deep breath he opened the phone and waited to tell his father that he had failed again….and than he'd return to receive another punishment.

* * *

L sat in front of the ten TV screens that glinted with footage from Aoyama, it made him feel better that he was able to see everything that Light was doing.

He shoved his thumb onto his bottom lip as watched Light introduce Matsuda and Hail to the group; even though his eyes should have stayed on Light they slowly drifted to Hail who was walking behind the group, L felt a small smile on his lips as he rubbed his other hand, that was holding a pencil, against his knee.

The smile, however, evaporated when a young man came over with a smile to Hail, he said a few words and then to L's surprise and disgust he wrapped his hand abruptly around Hails waist, and to L's utmost horror the guy then grabbed her butt. He clenched the pencil in his grip tighter, his thumb stopped playing with the eraser tip and stayed in one spot.

Hail immediately pushed him away with a disgusted face but the guy just wouldn't get a clue.

L's eyes twitched as he grasped the phone and called Watari.

"Watari I'm sending you a picture of a young man who just violated Hail; send him to jail." L sniffed slowly before rethinking the situation as Watari said nothing. "No just go and make sure he doesn't do it again." Watari sighed on the other line before hanging up.

L turned back to the screen and watched as the man tried to grab Hail but was pushed away by Light who grabbed Hail and pulled her away from the man.

Eyes twitching L watched as the other man stood saying something angrily to Light; Light loooked at him then down at Hail and leaned down.

Light and Hail's mouth met and connected.

The pencil in L's grasp snapped in half.

L felt his other hand turn into a fist as he glared gravely at the moving image of Light as he pulled away. _**"You're going to pay for that Light Yagami."**_

* * *

**Author: ** _New chapter! OH YEAH! Thank you my beloved fans., thank you! Jk! But thanks for the people who revived you will be placed on the wall of love for me!_

_ So Light made another bold move and to our horror Hail has to go along with it, BB has put doubt in Mathan's mind...but was he already beginning to doubt? And L's losing it back at the headquarters! Review for the next chapter!_


	47. Chapter 46: Hit, no run

Chapter 46: Hit, no run  


* * *

**Author: **_ Hey once more!Heres another chapter for today! Yeah for you guys! Ok so I listened to a song while writing this and I can kind of say it might fit…..I'll leave it up to you._

_'Romeo and Juliet' BY: ToyBox_

* * *

"Ok Light, you seriously can LET GO NOW." I gritted my teeth as we reached Matsuda's car; nighttime was already spilling over the buildings and filling all the corners. Light's hand was still around my waist...it had stayed there the ENTIRE time, to say it handed annoyed me was an understatement.

Light chuckled good naturedly as he let me go nearly making me stumble on a groove in a the ground, my hand caught onto Matsuda's car allowing me to stay upright.

I suddenly noticed that it was just the two of us….there was no Matsuda… "Um Light...where's Matsuda?" I turned in all directions searching for the black haired man, he wasn't anywhere in sight. I shivered and stopped breathing as I felt Light press against me.

"Don't you remember Hail...well I guess you weren't exactly paying attention, having my arm around you must make you just black out." I shivered as I felt his breath hit my cheek, trying to get away I turned around in one movement and shoved him away with my right hand only for him to dodge and catch my wrist in his hand, he shoved me into the car and kept me there even though I stood there struggling the entire time as he leaned down to brush his nose against my hair next to my ear.

**_"Sick!" _**I tried with all my weight but I guess when you really want something you are given more power over someone.

"Matsuda had to go to the restroom for a few minutes...so until he returns…." He laughed under his breath onto my skin making goosebumps poke up on it.

I continued to shove away but nothing was working, I was trapped under him.  
I nearly blacked out as I felt his tongue outline a place on my neck, I froze feeling his hands trace up my sides.

I sighed completely sick of this, I was not something to be used by him, anyone but him, this was were I drew the line.

Just as his mouth was inches from meeting mine I rammed my elbow into his gut causing him to lose his breath and brought up my leg kicking him away, kicking into his groin. He flew back his head cracking against the cement, he laid there for a second breathing before looking up at me and had the gaul to laugh.

"You disgusting little jerk!" I bent forward and nailed him in the face with my fist, his head knocked against the ground but he only continued to laugh. "I was right, you would lose your mind sooner than I thought…." I rolled my eyes and waited to knock him back down if he tried to get back up to me.

"You make each day extremely entertaining Hail." He smiled up at me giving the most real smile he'd ever made before, I felt a slow smile reassuring my features before squishing it back down.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I wound my arms around my chest still angry at his actions. Chuckling Light slowly rose to his feet and leaned against the car next to me. He stood there not moving as he stared into my eyes.

Feeling glued to the ground I stayed there returning the gaze, I was about to say something probably mean to him when I felt a hand on my back and was suddenly pushed into Light. I blinked in surprise a few times catching a glimpse of my two shinigami, Casner and Racklen who stood there laughing before Light took this as a great opportunity to press our lips together. I could hear those shinigami behind us laughing behind us and new that they wanted to put me in the most humiliating position ever.

His mouth moved against mine as our lips became synced as one, I melted in his grip which lessoned on my shoulders shifting to hold me against him. I could feel the grin of happiness on his lips as he continued, and as he realized that I wasn't pushing him away. But even though I wasn't pushing him away I couldn't stop the churn in my stomach, my disgust rose in my throat as I felt his tongue outline my bottom lip. I shivered and broke our connection and since I couldn't shove away I just stood there, my forehead brushing against the top of his shirt as I fought to regain my breath. Something was going on with me...more like something was wrong with ME, I had actually...might have….liked our little….kiss….I was so sick, seriously.

His left hand rose slowly and traced my jaw making me tilt my head to peer up at him, he stared at me with a wide grin.

"Huh, so you don't like me?" He asked teasingly, I shook my head with a frown as my cold blue eyes glared up at him, he smiled wider as he held me.

"I was only giving you what you want so that you won't do it again. You had a good go, so now you'll be good for a long time." I gritted my teeth pulling away from him. He gave me a searching look.

"So that was just to stop me in the near future?" He asked leaning closer before I completely pushed him away, he smiled leaning against the car once more as I looked around for the shinigami but they were already gone. "You shouldn't be so coy, who said that one kiss was all I wanted?" My head turned to him with swiftness as he stared at me with that stupid smirk.

"You people that fall for the people that want nothing to do with them really annoys me, and to think soon enough you will stop…." **_"Unless you want Misa to kill me, than she won't be happy for you to be going after me." _**He gave me a questioning look before shrugging his shoulders.

I sighed standing there with him, we both looked up at the sky without saying anything. "Now this is nice." I sighed happily as I felt the coldness of the wind brush against my skin. **_"Not having to worry if Light would suddenly kiss me…" _**Our shoulders brushed as I watched a falling star shoot across the sky. **_"If only the circumstances could be different….but I know for sure that I couldn't change Light….unless I somehow got him to lose his memories forever...but would I be able to do such a thing?" _**Light must have felt my eye that was staring at him because he turned to me and smiled charmingly, and then he looked down at the ground.

"You never told me what L did." I turned to him cocking my head to the left. "I'm pretty sure that he told you that I added on to our little story about what happened on the balcony, was he mad?" He chuckled faintly as he placed his head in his hand as he waited for my answer. I scowled at him.

"Yes he was quite out of sync when he came to speak to me….but we dealt with it and now it is just something in our past." He stared at me as if realizing that I hadn't said the whole thing.

He turned away and looked back up to the sky. "But I'm sure that there might still be doubt in L's mind of how you feel about him." I turned to him abruptly. "I mean...have you told him how you feel yet? Have you told him you love him? How can he be sure you love him, I bet he thinks that you think you're just both friends. And that's ok, I mean I'll gladly step up for you my dear." I felt my cheek redden slightly at his last sentence.

"But….I do like him….I really do….it's just that…." Light peered at me waiting as if he wasn't one of the one's trying to get me to love him. I sighed as I realized the big main reason why I couldn't be with L, it wasn't because I didn't want to, and yes my fears was a big one but the main reason was that I would have to return to my world as soon as that rose was dead..and I didn't even remember how far it was…..(i'd have to check as soon as I could), so there was no chance I could ever end up with him. I would never have enough time, never. "It's just that I'm not allowed to stay here forever, I will have to return someday to my home." There was nothing suspicious about that sentence so I had no fear saying it to Kira himself. Light pulled away as if my words had burned him.

"You're going home soon?" He looked horrified me.

"Well Light that's a good look for you!" I smiled happily thinking how the great Kira was making that face. "And yes, I'm only here for the case….and as soon as it is closed I go home." His face morphed back into a smirk, he leaned forward till his face was next to my ear.

"Good thing that this case is going to be going on for awhile." He licked my ear before pulling back allowing me to punch him lightly on his arm. He laughed as I smiled shaking my head.

"Yeah I guess so...we'll have to see won't we?" He pursed his lips as if considering the thought.

"Since you have such little time my dear Hail. Why don't we see each more often." He leaned closer coming into my bubble. I frowned at him placing my index finger on his forehead pushing him away.

"Keep dreaming Yagami, that won't be happening plus we see each other everyday, that is all day, Light, you see me more than anyone practically." His hand tensed around mine as he gripped it.

"No, L spends more time than I." He frowned allowing his gaze to lick over my face nice and slowly. He then looked back allowing that stupid seductive look to appear in his eyes. "And who said anything about daytime?" I blushed completely pushing away from him frowning at him as he laughed with a wide smile as he leaned against the car once more.

"You weren't joking were you?" He only smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around his chest.

I sighed.  
Closing my eyes I leaned there hoping that Matsuda would hurry up, I'm not sure how long a guy is supposed to be in a bathroom but to me he'd been in there long enough, seriously.

I tensed as I felt a slight touch on my cheek, i opened my right eye to meet Lights gaze as he drifted his index finger across my face.

"You know Light, if you seriously weren't you I might consider dating you." I shut my mouth, where the hell had that come from? At first he broke into the widest grin I think he'd ever made and then he must have thought harder about what I'd said, he stared at me sadly then shook his head, he turned away from me.

"You really don't like me do you?" He turned back but didn't look me in the eye.

"I don't like what you do, and you are arrogant, full of yourself, and think you are better than everyone else…..you use everyone to your advantage….did I miss anything?" Light was looking around warily. "Don't worry, L's cameras don't pick up sound, I made sure they didn't just in case." He turned to me nodding as if it didn't surprise him in the least.

"So you're saying that you practically hate EVERYTHING about me?" He brushed his jacket as if he had seen some dust on it.

"Not exactly….but if those characteristics I listened are all that you are….then yes I don't like you at all." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Light, you'll be happy without me here, you don't need me to do your stupid little dream." I sighed tearing my hand from his shoulder as another gust of cold wind swam around us.

"Well when my dream is made into a reality." He turned and grasped my face in his tight grip making my head tilt to him. "You will understand than why my little dream was actually something great that would change the world for the greater good." He said leaning down to me once more, my eyes narrowed. _**"Dude I just kissed him…..can't he hold himself back for like twenty minutes?"**_

"Light?" I growled as his lips hovered over mine, after I didn't say anything he kissed me once more and this time I wrapped my arms around him and allowed him to kiss me, my mind shut of cutting of my brain that was screaming to hurt him till my mind was a completely puddle. His tongue traced my lip once more and just before I was about to open it my mind had formed once more making me close it and tense around him. He tensed next to me as we both heard our names loudly called and the sound of running feet. We pushed away from each other and leaned against the car as if nothing had happened.

Matsuda stopped in front of us gasping for air, he stood up with his eyes closed as he chuckled embarrassed. "Sorry I took so long, I ran into an old college friend!" He scratched the back of his head as he smiled timidly.

Light and I both rolled our eyes causing me to glare at him for copying me.

"It's ok Matsuda, let's just go home!" Light said before climbing into the seat next to the drivers, he closed the door behind him. Matsuda gave me look that obviously was asking if Light had done anything suspicious. "Of course he did….." I shook my head climbing into the back seat and sat there as we drove back to the headquarters. My eyes flitted out the window as I stared, I abstendmindly brought my fingers up to my mouth and felt the tender skin of my lips that were now tainted with the taste of Light Yagami.

* * *

We closed the door behind us, Matsuda was down doing something with his car it probably had something to do with that phone call he'd received when we'd been like two blocks from the headquarters.

Light opened the door and allowed me to go in first strangely quiet, the first thing we noticed was the L wasn't anywhere to be seen and it wasn't surprising to find that the whole Task force had gone home….but L lived here.

I looked around for him moving away from Light who stood in the middle of the room. "L?" I asked and turned around in time to see Light turning in a hurry as L's foot collided with his head smashing him to the ground.

* * *

**Author:**_YES! FINALLY DONE! i am severly proud of myself, two chapter in one day and this one is seriously long, but really good! I love the ending so much, you do not expect it but come on guys..L was mad. I would be to. Review my friends!_


	48. Chapter 47: Sit and Heal

Chapter 47: Sit and heal

* * *

I watched as if in slow motion as Light smashed into the ground, he quickly got up but L only retaliated once more with a nasty kick to the stomach. My hand covered my mouth as I watched and silently cheered for L….Light did kind of deserve it..but I couldn't help but feel sorry for Kira.

They continued to land blows at each other causing more and more damage, Light could hardly stand and his breathing was ragged while there was a slight cut above L's left eye. L ducked from another hit and crashed the end of his foot into Light's jaw causing a loud crack to fill the room.

I sighed, I did not want them to kill each other no matter how entertaining it was to see Kira getting the crap beaten out of him. Cracking my knuckles I took a few steps forward and caught both L's foot and Light's fist in the middle of shoving them at each other, my hands strained to hold back their impacts as I held them apart.

I glared at both of them. "Thats. Enough." I growled pushing them away from each other, Light practically fell the floor holding his jaw glaring at L who leaned against the wall panting slightly.

"Light, are you well enough to get home?" He was in the middle of trying to stand, he stumbled dangerously nearly falling over. **_"I will take that as a no." _**With a sigh I opened my phone and went to contacts, I watched Light and L glaring at each other and turned away to talk to Matsuda not noticing the look they were giving them, Light obviously knew why he had gotten smacked and it pissed him of.

"Yes, Hail is everything ok up there? L called me in the car and told me to stay by the car…..so um did something happen?" Matsuda asked nervously through the phone, I did a sad smile at Matsuda's pureness.

"Well I must say things didn't go as smoothly as I thought they would; listen can you get up here. Light is in a bit of dizzy spell, can you drive him home?" Matsuda grunted out a yes as I heard some thumping from his end.

___**"Ok that's dealt with." **_I turned to them both, they were still glaring at each other not even noticing me.

"If you ever touch her again, I swear you'll be in jail faster than you can say Kira." My eyes widened as I realized who L was talking about, I felt my heart flutter in my chest more so than it had when Light had kissed me. His face was more emotional than I had ever seen either; it was actually really attractive to think that those emotions were because he wanted to protect me..or jealousy however I want to see it.**_ "L…"_**

"She isn't yours L." Light hissed angrily as the door opened showing a frowning Matsuda who had been listening in on the small conversation.

"Thats ENOUGH YOU TWO!" I said loudly cutting of L who was about to say something back; they both looked at me with wide eyes, pants still coming from both of them. "No matter what you two think, NEITHER of you own me, I am human, humans cannot be OWNED." I gaze each a hard glance, my eyes sharper and colder than I had ever allowed them to show, my inner anger which was usually only channeled towards my father.

Light wasn't able to say anything as I nodded towards Matsuda who grabbed him by the arm and struggled out the door with him.

After the door shut I turned to L and leaned against the wall with my arms wound around my chest as I continued to glare at him. He turned away slightly before meeting my gaze.

"I can tell that you're upset, but….that-" I gestured to the door. "Was not the right thing to do seriously L." I bit my lip angrily as he stared, after a second he nodded slowly.

"I am sorry." He muttered under his breath as he slid down the road to sit normally for once in his life. I breathed a sigh of relief, I had been waiting for an apology and now I had it.

Running to the kitchen I grasped a washcloth and wet it thoroughly with warm water, it dripped water across the ground as I walked back and slowly kneeled in front of him. I sat on my knees next to him as I pressed the cloth to the cut above his eye.

He stared at me as I pressed it there with my hand, I felt something churn in my stomach but this time it wasn't in disgust, that look; I had never thought that someone could come to care for me so much in my life, but this man, L cared. **_"Hail you can't forget you aren't going to be staying here much longer."_ **That reminds me of the rose and…! I nearly gasped at the thought that occured in my mind, the idea that had come to me when me and Light had been on the balcony. **_"I completely forgot! I was planning on stealing it for L!"_**

I nodded storing that thought for safe keeping in my brain, I couldn't forget it this time.

I blinked bringing myself back to the present, I smiled down at L.

"That was so stupid of you.." L turned away. "But…" He turned back just as quickly. "It was sweet of you." L blinked at me. "And I must say it was fun to watch you pummel Light…" I chuckled lightly, I felt something in my stomach twitch as I thought of something else. "Did you see us at the car?" I asked timidly praying that he hadn't.

"Yes I did." I inwardly cursed myself, next time I check the position for all the cameras. "Did you enjoy kissing him Hail?" This was a surprise question, I had not expected for him to ask such a thing.

"I don't like Light, L. I swear upon my heart that I do not… And every girl enjoys kissing...however if it is someone that we really like I believe that the kiss would be much more enjoyable...so yes I did enjoy the kiss but at the same time I did not." L nodded trying to understand, I knew it would be difficult for him since he was pretty much emotional.

"I am sorry L…" I pulled the cloth back and looked at his cut. I rose swiftly and went to the bathroom to grab some cream to put on his wound. I found one that wouldn't cause too much burn but when I turned around I was face to face with L who stood with his hands in his pocket.

"How many other times has he kissed you?" He asked prying even more into the subject, he was in my bubble and it was making me feel really weird, I could feel heat pouring in my body like liquid fire. I had never had these emotions before….was this really love? I had never been in love with anyone….and during the entire time I had been trapped in the basement with my father's friends, they had never made these feelings in my stomach going on like a mad merry-go-round.

"Um…." I quietly counted in my head trying to think, all his kisses kind of blended into one. "Either seven or eight." I said finally done counting. L's eye twitched and I remembered the crème. "Here." I opened the cap and pointed towards his hand; he made no move to take it so I squirted some onto my finger and (taking a deep breath) took a step forward before bringing my finger to his face and spreading the ointment across his cut.

I spread it around feeling the warm skin under the ointment, it was smooth and slid under my fingers. Sighing I pulled back only for him to grab my hand and entwining my fingers with his as he brought it to our sides.

"Hail." He muttered staring down on me, I smiled lightly bringing my hand up and placing it on his neck. I looked into his eyes as they pulled me into their depths.

I snuggled into the base of his neck as we hugged each other. No words passed our lips as we held on and I could feel his heartbeat beating with mine as we stood there not caring about the world that involved around us.

After a second he stirred around me, we didn't move but I could feel his body move as he opened his mouth.

"Hail, is what you said true? Are you really leaving after the Kira case?" He asked each word with a whisper as if dreading the answer.

"So the great L was unable to understand that or does he not want to understand it?" I asked feeling my eyes begin to water at the thought of leaving this man, I didn't want to leave him; I just wanted us to stay like this forever never having to leave.

"The percent of it not being the first is 100%." I smiled against his shirt breathing him in with the deepest breath I could manage.

"Well even if you can't accept it, I am still going to have to go home." I felt him shake his head faintly.

"There are many things in life that I understand but what I don't is why you have to go home? Is your family making you go home? If they are I am sure I can talk to them." I laughed happily at his concern and want. Lord I wanted to stay so bad.

"No L, I'm afraid that you wouldn't understand. I have no say in this; I HAVE to return after the investigation. I'm sorry I want to stay...so bad." I struggled to breath as slight sobs rang through my body, I felt the beginning of a few drops of tear zigzag down my face making trails of wetness.

"Then stay." He muttered holding me tightly before pulling away to wipe my tears from my face.

"I'm not allowed." He closed his eyes for a second before hesitantly leaning down and planting a small kiss on my cheek; he was so hesitant that I hardly felt the lips brush against my skin but I still felt it making my face radiant with heat as I blushed, his face was so close, he was close; I could feel his warmth through his clothes as he pressed against me.

"Let us just enjoy the time we have." I muttered as he came up closer to me.

And then the phone rang. I backed away from him as he stared at me, his eye twitched in irritation as he pulled the phone out and paced from the room leaving me to lean against the wall. I shook my face thinking how close we'd been to…..yeah.

* * *

L nearly smashed his fist into a wall but he was good at keeping all emotions in, the call that had interrupted their moment; the moment where he could have sworn he would have had that first touch of the opposite sex that could easily lead to something else. And the reason for that call was because Watari was checking up on him. L could have been satisfied if it had been anything to do with the Kira case but when it had nothing at all to do with it, just asking if he was alright; then that made him mad.

He turned his face back to Hail's closed door then swiftly turned on his laptop and switched to the cameras; she was sitting atop her bed looking at the ceiling with a faraway thought, his finger traced across the screen to place near her face as if he was tucking the stray hair, that was across her face, behind her ear.

"Hail….." He muttered turning his thoughts back to her leaving, he didn't want her to go; she was the first person to get through his emotional state and to be able to get him to actually care for a human being, she also didn't mind his weird quirks he'd required after a time.

L closed his eyes and clenched his teeth at the thought.**_ "I am the great detective L I can do stuff that others cannot." _**L opened his eyes staring at the ceiling before nodding to himself. _**"She is not leaving, I will make sure of it. Even if it is the last thing I ever do, I will not fail."**_

* * *

**Author: **_Ok the more I write this the more interested I get to! I want you guys to know everything that is happening but it is going so SLOW, well it's life i guess!  
Review my pretties!_


End file.
